Albus Potter Libro I: Un nuevo comienzo
by NedStark88
Summary: Albus Potter comienza ilusionado su primer año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en el castillo no todo será como espera; y fuera de él, las cosas se complican. Sigue la historia de la nueva generación de Hogwarts: misterio, acción, amor y traición...
1. Un viaje en tren y una advertencia

**Disclaimer: **_Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, no es mía; sino de la magnífica J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mío; aunque no saco beneficio alguno de ello a parte de el placer de escribir y ser leído. Por ello os pido que comentéis si tenéis tiempo, prometo contestar a todos al final del siguiente capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 1: Un viaje en tren y una advertencia

Albus siguió a su prima Rose por el pasillo del tren en busca de un compartimento libre. Al parecer, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en el tren, charlando animadamente con amigos de cursos pasados; así que no fue hasta llegar al último compartimento, que encontraron dos sitios libres juntos. Albus abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a su prima, el compartimento estaba vacío.

Dejaron los baúles (Albus tuvo que ayudar a su prima a subir el suyo) y se sentaron el uno el frente del otro. Albus estaba deseando ponerse a charlar con Rose sobre lo que les esperaba aquel año; sin embargo, nada más se hubieron sentado, Rose sacó un libro de su mochila y se lanzó a la lectura como un león que devora su presa (muy típico de Rose -pensó Albus).

No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo de comentar nada, ya que en ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando ver a un chico bajo, de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules, que parecía querer estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel.

-Bueno... esto... yo... me pregun... -balbuceó el chaval.

-Suéltalo ya o lárgate - le soltó Rose, molesta por verse distraída de su lectura.

-Venga Rose, no seas maleducada, el chico solo es un poco tímido. Tú tranquilo, que aquí no nos comemos a nadie -le animó Albus con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Sí, quiero decir, no, bueno... es que no quedan sitios libres en el tren, ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros? -dijo el chaval un poco más seguro

-¡Claro! Mira, esta de aquí es mi prima Rose, y yo soy Albus. Encantado de conocerte.

-Es un placer, yo me llamo Nathan Foley -contestó el chico.

Ahora que le había escuchado decir una frase completa, a Albus le pareció que Nathan no debía ser de Inglaterra, tenía un acento que Albus no pudo sino encontrar cómico. No obstante, para variar, Rose se le adelantó y fue ella la que preguntó:

-Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Nathan ruborizándose un poco- la verdad es que soy irlandés, de Galway.

-Oh, y ¿cómo es que vas a Hogwarts? -pregunto Rose- pensaba que en Irlanda ibais al Trinity College, en Dublín...

-Así es, pero mi padre se ha tenido que mudar a Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo, y prefería que estuviese un poco más cerca -contestó Nathan- Ya sabéis, con eso de ser mi primer año... no sé quien está más nervioso, si él o yo -añadió Nathan con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que tanto Albus como su prima rieron.

-Nosotros también vamos a primero, seguro que seremos buenos amigos -dijo Albus, y tanto Nathan como Rose asintieron.

En opinión de Albus, aquel chaval, aunque un poco tímido, parecía muy simpático. Empezaba a alegrarse mucho de que hubiera decidido sentarse allí con ellos (su padre le había hablado de la importancia de hacer amigos en el primer viaje a Hogwarts; ahí se habían conocido él y su tío Ron), cuando Nathan lanzó la pregunta que tanto había estado temiendo Albus:

-Por cierto, no me habéis dicho como os apellidáis, ¿no? Tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia; siendo de Irlanda no puedo conocer a vuestros padres, pero bueno... por saberlo.

-Sí, ese ha sido el idiota de mi primo, siempre intenta esconder su apellido como si fuese para avergonzarse... -respondió Rose- Yo soy Rose Weasley, y éste de aquí es mi primo Albus P...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y una chica delgada, rubia, de ojos castaños y estatura media entró sin preguntar. Desde luego, lucía mucho más segura que Nathan cuando hace apenas cinco minutos había entrado por aquella misma puerta.

-Perdonad -dijo la chica- estaba hablando con mi hermano Ignotus y no me he acordado de buscar sitio, así que... bueno, aquí me quedo.

Rose abrió la boca para protestar; pero Albus le lanzó una mirada cuyo significado estaba bien claro: "mejor no hacerla enojar", así que la chica continuó hablando:

-En fin, me llamo Anne, Anne Zabini, es un placer conoceros.

-Un placer -contestó Albus sinceramente- nosotros somos... Pero Rose le cortó de mala gana, y Albus supo al momento lo que pasaba por su cabeza; ¡esta vez no iba a dejarle esconder sus apellidos!

-Yo soy Rose Weasley, encantada, éste de aquí es mi primo, Albus Potter, y el de al lado suyo es Nathan Foley; nos acabamos de conocer, es irlandés, ¿verdad, Nathan?

Pero Nathan ya no atendía a lo que Rose estaba diciendo, se había quedado mirando fijamente con la boca abierta a Albus, que hacía lo posible por mirar hacia otro lado. Siempre ocurría igual cuando Albus mencionaba su apellido, y aquello le desagradaba sobremanera. Había pensado que una vez llegara a Hogwarts sería Albus Potter, y no Albus, el hijo de Harry Potter; pero parecía que iba a hacer falta más para salir de debajo de la sombra de su padre. Pues costara lo que costase, Albus estaba determinado a hacerlo. Algún día a su padre le conocerían como Harry, el padre del gran Albus Potter.

-¿¡Cómo he podido no darme cuenta! -exclamo Nathan- ¡Si eres idéntico a tu padre!

-Ehh... sí, gracias -musitó Albus, que miraba alrededor suyo en busca de un sitio cualquiera donde esconderse. Gracias a Merlín, Anne no tardó en cambiar de tema:

-Yo empiezo este año, ¿y vosotros?

-Somos todos nuevos alumnos, sí -contestó Rose

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores percances; aunque Nathan seguía empeñado en que Albus le contase todo cuanto sabía de su padre, Harry. Sin embargo, curiosamente, no parecía haber reconocido el apellido Weasley de su prima; probablemente en Irlanda sólo los Potter eran conocidos, a pesar de que allí en Inglaterra todos sabían del importante papel que tanto Ron Weasley como Hermione Granger (los padres de Rose) habían desempeñado en la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Anne en cambio pareció entender que a Albus no le gustaba hablar de su padre, y se dedicó a hablar de otros temas (como de Quidditch, la casa a las que iría cada uno, o sobre si habían aprendido ya a hacer algo de magia). Albus, acostumbrado a su tía Hermione, veía con curiosidad el entusiasmo que ponía Anne al hablar del deporte mágico por excelencia (si bien su madre Ginny había jugado de cazadora un tiempo en Hogwarts, nunca hablaba de ello con tanto interés). De hecho, Albus creía que su madre había entrado en el equipo en primer lugar por estar su padre en él; algo que en opinión de Albus, encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de su madre.

A mitad de camino, mientras degustaban plácidamente las golosinas que le habían comprado a la señora del carrito, Rose pareció decidir que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo hablando, y volvió a enzarzarse en la lectura del libro que hasta aquel momento había quedado abandonado a sus pies. Esto obligó a Albus a dar tema de conversación a sus dos nuevos amigos él sólo; cosa que por otra parte no le importó mucho, pues tanto Nathan como Anne le habían caído muy bien; si bien ésta última a veces dejaba entrever un cierto aire de superioridad (que a Rose no parecía gustarle demasiado).

Varias horas después, el tren comenzó a pararse, y los chicos se lanzaron miradas de expectación; por fin había llegado el momento. Todos juntos, salieron del compartimento cargando con sus baúles, y se apresuraron a bajarse del tren. El sol se había ido ya, y empezaba a refrescar ligeramente; no obstante, ninguno de los niños pareció notarlo, estando como estaban, tan entusiasmados.

-¡Los de primer año, los de primer año por aquí! -dijo una figura gigantesca que Albus reconoció como Rubeus Hagrid, un gran amigo de la familia.

-Hola, Hagrid, ¿qué tal el verano? –preguntó Albus acercándose a donde el semigigante se hallaba esperando.

-¡Al! Bien, bien ¿qué tal tú? ¿Y tus padres? -respondió el gigante.

-Todos estamos bien, gracias. Mira, estos son Nathan y Anne, Rose y yo los hemos conocido en el tren -añadió Albus.

-Es un placer -dijo Hagrid mirando con interés primero a Nathan y luego a Anne- recordad que estáis invitados el viernes a tomar el té; que vengan también tus amigos si quieren.

Nathan parecía un poco atemorizado por el enorme amigo de Albus; mientras que por su parte Anne parecía disgustada por algo, y deseosa de largarse de allí cuanto antes. Albus lo atribuyó a que ellos no conocían al semigigante tan bien como él o su prima, y que les costaría tiempo adaptarse (si no fuese porque le conocía desde la cuna, Albus también habría salido corriendo ante su descomunal tamaño).

A lo lejos, Albus vio a su hermano James dirigirse acompañado de su primo Fred hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts; los de primer año, no obstante, eran dirigidos por Hagrid montados en botes. En la distancia, cerca de donde se encontraban su hermano y su primo, Albus creyó vislumbrar una figura negra, alada y con forma de caballo; pero antes de poder ni siquiera pensar que podía ser, Hagrid llamó:

-Bien, pues vamos allá. Al, tú y tus amigos podéis tomar ese bote. ¿Todos listos? -preguntó- Bien, pues adelante -dijo sin esperar respuesta, con lo que los botes empezaron a moverse como tirados por cadenas.

El viaje en bote fue relativamente apacible, a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo. De todos modos, el hambre, el frío y las ansias de saber a qué casa pertenecerían, les hacían desear llegar cuanto antes al castillo. Cuando por fin desembarcaron, la mayoría echaron a correr hacia las puertas sin siquiera esperar a las instrucciones de Hagrid.

-Sí, eso, id yendo hacia el castillo -dijo Hagrid, que no parecía en absoluto molesto por la escasa atención que le dedicaban los alumnos.

Albus, seguido de su prima, Nathan y Anne, marcharon hacia el enorme castillo, que desde el primer momento causó una magnífica impresión en todos ellos. Para cuando entraron en el Hall, otro conocido de Albus ya les estaba esperando. Neville Longbottom se hallaba al pie de una gran escalera, con una amigable sonrisa dibujada en la cara. El resto de alumnos ya se encontraban alrededor suyo, así que Albus se unió a la multitud.

-Enseguida comenzará la ceremonia de selección -estaba diciendo Neville- Cada uno seréis puesto en una de nuestras cuatro casas. Vuestros compañeros de casa serán como vuestra familia durante los años que estéis aquí en Hogwarts. Cualquier logro importante que consigáis, hará ganar puntos a vuestra casa; mientras que el romper reglas, os hará perder puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos gana la Copa de las Casas; así que os recomiendo que os esforcéis al máximo y os comportéis como se espera de vosotros.

Neville no parecía muy cómodo, y los alumnos no parecían tomarse muy en serio lo que les estaba diciendo el profesor. Albus entendió, pues a él le pasaba parecido, que no le gustase dar esos discursos; además de que en la personalidad de Neville (o de "su tío Neville", que era como Albus pensaba en el, a pesar de no ser en realidad su tío) no entraba el adoctrinar a los niños; sino que por el contrario solía ser afable y despreocupado. Neville, comprendiendo que no se hallaba precisamente en su elemento, decidió cambiar rápido de táctica:

-Bueno, y ahora que ya os he aburrido lo suficiente -dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara- vamos para adentro, que si no la profesora McGonagall me va a dejar la cara llena de arañazos. Pronto entenderéis el chiste -añadió Neville, viendo que nadie reía ni daba señales de haber entendido el comentario. Ahora, ¡vamos a ver de qué pasta estáis hechos!

Cruzaron las puertas y se encontraron con un salón enorme iluminado por velas que parecían flotar en el aire. El techo imitaba a la perfección el cielo de la desapacible noche que hacia fuera. Los alumnos de cursos superiores se encontraban ya sentados, distribuidos entre cuatro grandes mesas alrededor de las cuales había varios bancos. Al fondo, los profesores esperaban, sentados a lo largo de otra mesa en butacas que se veían mucho más cómodas que los bancos de los estudiantes.

En frente de la mesa de los profesores, sobre un taburete, había un sombrero andrajoso, que alguien debía haber olvidado ahí, a la vista de todos. Antes de que Albus pudiera preguntarse qué hacía allí, una hendidura en su ala se abrió, y el sombrero empezó a recitar:

_Ya diecinueve años han pasado, _

_desde que murió el Señor Tenebroso._

_Mas, demasiado hemos celebrado,_

_pues se aproximan tiempos escabrosos._

_Alguno hay, que esta desentrenado;_

_pensó que el Mal se había esfumado._

_Pero yo os digo muy preocupado: _

_¡Ay! ¡El Mal solo se hace el derrotado!_

_Venid pues, mentes ávidas de saber;_

_y yo os diré, a dónde pertenecéis._

_Podéis ambiciosos y astutos ser,_

_en cuyo caso a Slytherin merecéis._

_¿Ecuánimes y no os gustan los líos?_

_Huffepuffs sois, no os quepa duda alguna_

_Pero si no teméis los desafíos,_

_bravos Gryffindors, sois desde la cuna__._

_¿O leéis mucho y sois inteligentes?_

_¡Un buen Ravenclaw a estudiar se mata!_

_Probadme, veo dentro de vuestras mentes,_

_os diré el color de vuestra corbata._


	2. Banquete con la nueva familia

CAPÍTULO 2: Banquete con la nueva familia

Albus había oído hablar muchas veces del sombrero seleccionador. Sabía que le gustaba cantar una canción distinta cada año, y sabía que muchas veces creía que era su deber dar advertencias a los alumnos sobre peligros que se avecinaban. No obstante, por alguna razón, aquella canción no era lo que se había esperado para su primer año en Hogwarts.

En primer lugar, actualmente no había amenaza alguna en el mundo mágico (a menos que se contase como tal la epidemia de calderos de pociones con el culo demasiado fino, de la que venía quejándose su tío Percy desde hacía más de veinte años según contaba su padre); pero es que además apenas había hablado de cada casa. Aunque no es que Albus lo necesitase, desde los seis años el ya sabía todo lo que había que saber de las casas de Hogwarts.

En Gryffindor estaban los mejores, los que no le temían a nada y disfrutaban rompiendo las reglas. A Ravenclaw iban los cerebritos y pitagorines. Según su tío Ron, a Slytherin solo iban los malos, los prepotentes niñitos de papá; y todo el mundo sabía que a Hufflepuff iban el resto, los que no valían para una de las anteriores.

Albus tenía claro que no quería ser un Hufflepuff del montón; y desde luego sería un horrible Ravenclaw, pues aunque no era tonto, le gustaba dejar siempre el trabajo para el último momento. Eso dejaba como opciones Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Albus llevaba todo el verano preguntándose donde acabaría. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba el momento de la verdad, Albus descubrió que ya no estaba tan ansioso por descubrirlo.

La conversación con su padre en el andén 9 3/4, le había enseñado a Albus que en realidad la casa a la que pertenecías no era tan importante. Si un Slytherin, como ese tal Severus Snape, había sido capaz de ser tan valiente como para impresionar a su padre, probablemente también un Gryffindor podía ser un cobarde, un Hufflepuff sacar muy buenas notas o un Ravenclaw traicionar a sus amigos en busca de su propio beneficio.

Pensaba Albus en estas cosas cuando Neville habló de nuevo, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos:

-Cuando os llame, quiero que os acerquéis aquí y os pongáis este asco de sombrero sobre la cabeza; pronto sabréis a que casa tendréis que aguantar los próximos siete años -bromeó el profesor. Entonces, mirando la lista, dijo en voz un poco más seria:

-Addams, Dexter -un chico regordete, de estatura media y pelo oscuro se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Neville y se colocó aprisa el sombrero. Poco después el sombrero gritó: ¡Ravenclaw! y el muchacho se marchó deprisa a la mesa que le habían asignado, donde todos le recibían con los brazos abiertos.

La ceremonia prosiguió y los alumnos eran mandados a distintas casas sin seguir al parecer patrón alguno. Albus dejó de prestar atención cuando Chang, Cassey fue mandada a Slytherin. Algo en esa chica desagradó a Albus desde el primer momento, aunque aquella tarde no habría sabido decir el qué. En cambio, una de las profesoras, una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta, con una larga cabellera negra, parecía muy ilusionada y aplaudía mucho más efusivamente de lo que era normal en un profesor. Cassey le dirigió un saludo desde su mesa.

Cuando Albus llevaba ya varios minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, Neville lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-Foley, Nathan -leyó, y el amigo de Albus, al que recién había conocido aquel día, se acercó tímidamente al taburete donde le esperaba el sombrero seleccionador. Echándole una última mirada suplicante, se lo puso sobre la cabeza esperando que aquello no durara mucho.

Un minuto más tarde, Albus se estaba preguntando cómo es que el sombrero seleccionador se demoraba tanto con su amigo cuando con los anteriores apenas había tardado segundos, cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar al sombrero gritar: ¡Hufflepuff! Albus observó cómo su amigo se alejaba camino de una mesa llena de estudiantes ataviados con corbatas color naranja, que le brindaron, a decir verdad, una cálida bienvenida.

La selección prosiguió sin que Albus se interesase por nadie en particular, hasta que un apellido le hizo volver a fijar su atención.

-Malfoy, Scorpius -llamo el profesor Longbottom. Un muchacho delgado, de pelo rubio, y altura similar a la de Albus (que era bastante alto para su edad), se acercó a la mesa de profesores, ignorando los murmullos que recorrían todo el Gran Comedor. Albus recordaba haber visto a aquel chico en la estación. Su tío le había lanzado una mirada envenenada, y por su apellido Albus sabía que debía tratarse del hijo de Draco Malfoy; enemigo de la familia.

Aun así, a simple vista a Albus no le pareció tan temible, ni tampoco irremediablemente hostil. Albus supuso que era la habilidad de los Slytherins para hacer que te confiaras y después darte el golpe de gracia; y efectivamente, nada mas hubo rozado el sombrero seleccionador la cabeza de Malfoy gritó: ¡Slytherin!

Cuando Parkinson, Arturus y Patil, Arlene se unieron a las filas de Gryffindor, Albus supo que no le podía quedar mucho; y efectivamente, a continuación Neville leyó:

-Potter, Albus. Ya está, ha llegado, el momento de la verdad... ¿no habíamos quedado en que no era tan importante? Entonces, ¿por qué te tiemblan las piernas, Albus?. Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza del joven Albus mientras se acercaba con la cabeza gacha a donde esperaba el sombrero y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza.

Ni que decirse tiene, que los murmullos (y los no tan murmullos) que corrían ahora por todo el salón, no le tenían nada que envidiar a los que había recibido el propio Scorpius Malfoy; aunque, probablemente el motivo si difería. No obstante, Albus ignoró el ruido exterior y se concentró exclusivamente en lo que el sombrero tenía que decir; había llegado la hora.

-Vaya, Vaya... otro Potter, ya lo creo. Su hermano fue fácil, si. Tú en cambio... difícil, vaya que si, tan difícil como tu padre; y sin embargo eres tan distinto de tu padre... no te pareces en nada a él.

Albus pensó que el sombrero debía estar ciego, porque siempre le decían justo lo contrario, que era clavadito a su padre. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Albus no recordaba haberle visto ojos al sombrero, por lo visto con una boca le bastaba.

-¡Oh, no, joven Potter! No hablo de la apariencia, no señor. El exterior cambia constantemente con los años; mientras que por dentro es difícil, muy difícil cambiar. Y es ahí, donde tu padre y tú no os parecéis en nada. Donde uno es impulsivo y actúa sin pensar, el otro es frío y calculador. Mientras que el primero mira al pasado, el segundo tiene la vista puesta en el futuro... Cultiva esa ambición, joven Potter, porque te ha de llevar muy lejos. Ya lo creo, muchacho, a tu padre no le habría venido nada mal un poco de tu carácter... Podría haber evitado muchas muertes tontas. Voy a hacerte, Albus Potter, la oferta que un día le hice a tu padre: ¿Quieres que Slytherin te guíe en el camino al éxito? ¿Deseas salir de la sombra de tu padre aquí y ahora?

-Slytherin, ¿eh? -pensó Albus- Desde luego si quería desmarcarse del camino de su padre ese era un magnífico comienzo. Aunque James le había estado diciendo todo el verano que acabaría en Slytherin, Albus sabía que sólo lo hacía para chinchar, y que en realidad ni él ni ningún otro miembro de su familia concebían la posibilidad de que un Potter acabase en la casa de las serpientes. Aquel sería sin duda un buen mensaje que mandar a todo el mundo, el no era un Potter cualquiera.

Estaba a punto de dar el visto bueno a la idea, cuando la voz (si es que se le podía llamar así) del sombrero seleccionador le interrumpió de nuevo:

-¡Oh, pero tienes pluma! Esto es de lo más inusual, la verdad... Ningún...

-¡Qué dices de que tengo pluma! ¡Yo no tengo nada de pluma! -le cortó Albus, enfadado porque un simple sombrero se atreviese a decir tamaña estupidez sobre él.

-No, no, creo que no me has entendido… -se apresuró a aclarar el sombrero- Lo que quiero decir es que eres un Llorón; y jamás un Llorón ha ido a la casa Slytherin, es algo... inaudito; por norma general todos van a Ravenclaw.

-Mira, no sé quién te habrá hablado de mi, probablemente mi hermano James, pero yo no tengo pluma, y desde luego no soy ningún llorón. Quiero ir a Slytherin, está decidido; así que te agradecería que te dieses prisa, ya que tengo un hambre atroz -le dijo Albus secamente.

-Bueno... sí, la verdad es que ya me he demorado mucho contigo -dijo el sombrero, en cuya voz se apreciaba un cierto tono de disgusto ante el que Albus no sintió el menor remordimiento (Por Merlín, aquel maldito sombrero le acababa de llamar afeminado y llorón sin ningún miramiento)- Y sigo pensando que Slytherin es la casa que mejor se adecúa a tus capacidades... Así que... si, definitivamente eres un... ¡Slytherin! -gritó el sombrero, esta vez para todo el salón. Y en el Gran Comedor, donde antes tantos habían estado murmurando, se hizo el silencio.

Cuando Albus se quitó el sombrero, el Gran Comedor no se parecía en nada a la sala que había dejado momentos atrás. Los estudiantes, que antes volvían las cabezas para hablar unos con otros sobre "el nuevo Potter", ahora tenían todos la mirada fija en él. Unos lanzaban miradas de desconcierto, otros de expectación e interés, y algunos simplemente de abierta hostilidad.

Los profesores, en cambio, que antes habían esperado callados educadamente, ahora se volvían y hablaban unos con otros sobre la gran sorpresa que el sombrero les había tenido reservada. Bueno, pensó Albus, al menos he conseguido dejar una cosa clara: Yo no soy Harry Potter. Y sin esperar que nadie aplaudiese (todos estaban demasiado paralizados para hacerlo) comenzó a moverse hacia la mesa de Slytherin; la misma hacia la que se había dirigido antes Scorpius Malfoy.

Al verle moverse, varios alumnos salieron de su ensimismamiento; y entonces comenzaron a aplaudir. Ni un solo aplauso salió de las mesas de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron todos discretamente, más por educación que para mostrar verdadero apoyo; mientras que los profesores parecían no saber qué hacer.

Sólo dos de ellos aplaudieron entusiastamente: una joven alta y guapísima, con el pelo castaño claro (a la que Albus podría perfectamente haber confundido con una alumna de los últimos cursos), y un anciano calvo y bastante gordo, que parecía sobrepasar los cien años de edad. Albus aprendería después que se trataba del profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, que había enseñado a su padre, y de hecho, también a sus abuelos. Durante la segunda batalla de Hogwarts, parecía haber sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y había decidido seguir ejerciendo como profesor; ahora parecía ya tan viejo y decrépito como el propio Dumbledore en sus últimos años.

La directora McGonagall, una ancianita de pelo cano recogido en un moño y con cierta severidad en la mirada, aplaudía con cierto reparo; aquella misma noche debería escribir a Harry Potter y contarle lo que había sucedido. Desde luego, Ginevra no estaría nada contenta; Harry por su lado, haría como que le parecía bien. Sin embargo, la directora sabía perfectamente que Harry habría deseado ver a su hijo mediano en Gryffindor (pues era el que, él creía, más se parecía a él), y que no le haría mucha gracia aquella noticia.

En la mesa de Slytherin, las opiniones estaban divididas, algunos estudiantes (que a los ojos de Albus se veían temibles) le lanzaban miradas de odio; en cambio, otros alumnos se habían puesto a gritar: "¡Tenemos a Potter!¡Tenemos a Potter!", mientras aplaudían la llegada de Albus y lanzaban miradas de enemistad a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Para cuando Albus llegó a la mesa que le habían asignado y se sentó delante de un alumno de séptimo que lo observaba con mirada indescifrable, la ceremonia de selección ya había proseguido. Scrimgeour, Martin se había movido con aire altanero hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Thomas, Connor era mandado en aquel momento a Gryffindor; hacia donde se acercó muy orgulloso.

Ya sólo esperaban para ser seleccionadas dos chicas, y ambas interesaban a Albus. Cuando su prima, Rose Weasley, se convirtió en Gryffindor, Albus no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción. Aunque... ¿Que había esperado? Rose no era material de Slytherin, eso seguro. Pero es que también Nathan había sido mandado a otra casa… Pronto su angustia se tornó en ilusión y empezó a aplaudir entusiastamente; su amiga Anne Zabini había sido mandada a Slytherin, con él, y con eso concluía la ceremonia de selección. Bueno, al menos tendré un amigo dentro de la casa, pensó Albus mientras Anne se dirigía hacia él y se sentaba a su lado, muy contenta y orgullosa por lo que su expresión dejaba entrever.

Cuando Neville (o el profesor Longbottom, como Albus debía acostumbrarse a llamarlo ahora) se hubo llevado el sombrero, la directora se levantó y les dirigió unas palabras a todos:

-¡Bienvenidos, todos y todas! Los de primero, espero que empecéis pronto a pensar en el castillo y sus gentes como vuestro segundo hogar; y para los que ya estuvisteis aquí el año pasado, ojalá que todo sea tan bueno, o mejor, este año. Debo daros unos avisos, pero la experiencia me dice que cuando el estómago está vacío, es el sentido del oído el primero que desecháis. Así que... ¡A comer!

Con estas palabras, las mesas se llenaron de inmediato de abundante comida; suficiente para alimentar a una pequeña ciudad. Los estudiantes charlaron alegremente durante un rato, mientras que degustaban aquellos suculentos manjares. Albus habló la mayor parte del tiempo con Anne, que por algún motivo que Albus no alcanzaba a entender, parecía mucho mas cómoda hablando con él ahora que sabía que estaban ambos allí, sentados en la misma mesa. Cuando ya estaba lleno y no podía comer más, recordó lo extraño que había estado el sombrero aquella noche, y decidió investigar un poco:

-Una canción un tanto curiosa, ¿no?, la del sombrero de hoy -dijo Albus mirando al alumno de último curso que tenía delante.

-Lleva así desde mi primer año, y si lo que me dijeron es cierto, desde antes incluso. Dicen que simplemente, pasados unos años de que Potter derrotase al Señor Oscuro, se cansó de tanta paz y armonía y se puso a lanzar advertencias -explicó el alumno- Personalmente, creo que no es una mala idea; a muchos alumnos les sirve para tomarse en serio sus estudios. Por cierto, soy Edward Simmons, prefecto, Premio Anual, y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Pero mejor llámame Edd -añadió tendiéndole una mano, no queriendo parecer ningún creído.

-Encantado -dijo Albus estrechándola- Esta de aquí es mi amiga Anne, y yo soy Albus; alumno de primero, sin ninguna habilidad o capacidad especial y con un padre tan famoso que a su lado nunca me da la luz del sol –bromeó Albus.

-Jajaja -rió Edd- Tranquilo, ya verás cómo se te da bien. Además, en un solo día ya has conseguido algo que tu padre jamás logró: ingresar en la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

Aquello animó bastante a Albus, y pensó que, después de todo, tal vez su sitio sí que estaba en Slytherin. Sólo el tiempo lo diría...


	3. Hechizos, pociones y nuevas amistades

_**Nota:**__ Como comenté, mis capítulos no tienen una duración determinada; éste es un ejemplo de ello, es el doble de largo que los dos anteriores. Os recuerdo que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios mientras se hagan desde el respeto; y que todos ellos, recibirán respuesta en el siguiente capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 3: Hechizos, pociones y nuevas amistades

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se despertó temprano. No queriéndose perder ni un solo segundo de su primer día en Hogwarts, salió de la habitación que compartía con Scorpius Malfoy y unos gemelos que se habían presentado como Arthur y Ares Bennett; dejándoles a los tres aún dormidos. Scorpius era el único que daba señales de ir a despertarse pronto.

La noche anterior, se habían ido a la cama tarde. Tras terminar el banquete, habían sido dirigidos por un prefecto hasta su sala común (ubicada en las mazmorras del colegio), a la que se accedía, por medio de una contraseña, a través de un muro de piedra. La primera contraseña del curso ("Grandeza") le había parecido como una señal a Albus, que veía en Slytherin el camino para alcanzarla. Aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le había dirigido el sombrero: "Cultiva esa ambición, joven Potter, pues te ha de llevar lejos".

También la Sala Común había causado una muy buena impresión en él. No sólo parecía un lugar acogedor, con su fuego en la chimenea, sus grandes y cómodos butacones y sus innumerables adornos de color verde y plateado; sino que además, causaba en Albus un sentimiento nuevo para él; el sentimiento de que verdaderamente pertenecía a ahí, de que ese era su lugar, que ahí estaban sus iguales. Allí, Anne le presentó a su hermano Ignotus, que a Albus no le calló ni mucho menos tan bien como su hermana. De hecho, el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco.

Ya en el dormitorio, Albus conoció a los que probablemente serían sus compañeros de cuarto en los próximos siete años; y aunque los encontró un poco fríos, y nada entusiastas con tener a Albus de compañero, todo ello no sirvió para templar la buenísima impresión que le había dejado la casa Slytherin.

A decir verdad, Albus no creía que sus compañeros tuvieran nada especial en su contra (al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había hecho él, que acababa de llegar?). Sino que más bien, los gemelos preferían tratar el uno con el otro (y a eso se habían dedicado tras presentarse escuetamente). Scorpius, por su lado, no había parecido demasiado interesado en entablar conversación con ninguno de sus compañeros, y se había tumbado en la cama a leer tranquilamente la revista Quidditchmania.

Albus se había ido a la cama pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente; estaba deseando empezar, ese era el primer día del resto de su vida.

Viendo lo temprano que era, Albus decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar para ir a la lechucería a mandarle una carta a su padre antes de ir a desayunar.

En esa primera pequeña incursión por Hogwarts, Albus comprendió que ser un Slytherin tenía sus pros y sus contras; mientras que el Gran Comedor o los terrenos del colegio le quedaban a tiro de piedra de la Sala Común, para ir a la lechucería tenía que subir siete pisos. Para cuando consiguió apañárselas con las escaleras, que se movían mágicamente y no parecían querer que llegase a su destino, Albus ya no estaba tan seguro de que le sobrase tanto tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Albus había escrito su carta la noche anterior, sentado al calor del fuego, en uno de aquellos cómodos butacones de la sala común. Tras localizar a Lethus, la lechuza de su familia, releyó una última vez la carta para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada.

_Queridos papá, mamá y Lily:_

_Todo es increíble aquí: la comida, los cuadros, los fantasmas, las escaleras... La gente parece muy maja; y de momento no he tenido problemas con nadie, aunque me tuve que poner serio con cierto sombrero sabiondo, jeje._

_Bueno, no sé si os habréis enterado ya, pero desde ayer soy oficialmente un Slytherin. Tranquila, mamá, no es tan malo como crees. Ya tengo una amiga en la Casa, Anne, la conocí en el tren y es realmente simpática; de hecho, parece entenderme muy bien (algo un tanto escalofriante dado que nos conocemos de ayer)._

_También he hecho otro amigo, Nathan. El pobre ha ido a Hufflepuff, pero no es que sea tonto; supongo que simplemente no es especialmente valiente o ambicioso, ni le gusta dejarse los codos en la biblioteca. El sombrero estuvo con él un buen rato, casi tanto como conmigo._

_Rose, claro está, ha ido a Gryffindor, pero no creo que eso sea impedimento para que nos llevemos bien y nos ayudemos en todo lo posible mientras estemos en el colegio. Prometo escribir pronto contándooslo todo sobre las clase y los profesores._

_Os quiere:_

_Albus_

Cuando Albus terminó de leer la carta, la ató a la pata de Lethus, y tras acariciarla un par de veces en señal de aprecio, la dejó en el alféizar de la ventana. Lethus salió volando de inmediato, deseosa de cumplir con el recado de su amo con la mayor rapidez posible.

Albus decidió entonces, que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar; así que, descendió de nuevo a la planta baja, siguiendo a un grupo de Gryffindors que charlaban demasiado alegres para tratarse de un lunes a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Albus se reunió con Anne, que leía plácidamente el periódico mientras bebía de un vaso con zumo de calabaza y pegaba pequeños mordiscos a una tostada.

-¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó Albus- Yo vengo de la lechucería, de mandar una carta a mis padres -añadió.

-La verdad es que muy bien -contestó Anne- Aunque me ha tocado aguantar en mi cuarto a una niña un tanto repelente... Se llama Cassey Chang -completó bajando un poco la voz.

-Sí, creo que la recuerdo de ayer, en la selección -comentó Albus- Por cierto, ¿alguna señal de los horarios? -preguntó.

-No, aunque no debe quedar mucho para que los entreguen.

Y efectivamente, vieron como en ese momento una bruja joven, alta y atractiva (la misma que, recordó Albus, tan efusivamente había aplaudido su incorporación a la casa Slytherin) se acercaba entregando a cada alumno una hoja de papel, de un color distinto según el curso.

-Yo pensaba que el profesor Slughorn era el jefe de Slytherin -comentó Albus, que había conocido al profesor de pociones aquella misma noche en la Sala Común.

Edward Simmons, el alumno de séptimo que tan amable había estado con él en el banquete inaugural, pasaba por ahí en ese momento y oyó su comentario.

-Así es -empezó Edd- pero ya sabes... está muy viejo. Ésta es Arya Stahl, profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -aclaró- Un verdadero encanto como persona... y como mujer -dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada que Albus no creía que nadie debiese lanzar a un profesor.

Aunque quiso, a Albus no le dio tiempo a comentar nada, pues enseguida la profesora Stahl estaba allí, extendiéndoles a Albus y Anne sendos papeles de color verde.

Albus dedicó un tiempo a examinar su horario. Al parecer, los alumnos de primero tenían ocho asignaturas; cada una de las cuales compartían con otra de las casas. Albus vio que aquel año compartían DCAO, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia con los Gryffindors; Pociones, Herbología y Astronomía con Hufflepuff y Transformaciones e Idiomas Mágicos Modernos con los de Ravenclaw.

Idiomas Mágicos Modernos (o IMM, como todo el mundo la conocía) era una asignatura de reciente creación, en cuya incorporación al plan de estudios había tenido mucho que ver el tío de Albus, Percy Weasley. Percy siempre hablaba de la gran importancia de hablar idiomas cuando se trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, y citaba constantemente como ejemplo a un tal señor Crouch, que Albus no conocía de nada. A Albus, esta asignatura le parecía una estupidez; su tía Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Defensa de la Ley Mágica, y que él supiese, no hablaba más que cristiano.

En el horario también aparecía el nombre de los profesores que impartían cada asignatura. A parte de Horace Slughorn y Arya Stahl, a los que acababa de conocer, y evidentemente de su "tío" Neville, Albus sólo reconoció un nombre.

Al parecer, la profesora de transformaciones era una tal Profesora Cho Chang. ¿Acaso no le había dicho Anne que había una Chang en su cuarto? Entonces recordó cómo la noche anterior una mujer relativamente joven había poco menos que ovacionado a una de las chicas que habían ido a parar a Slytherin; debía de tratarse de algún familiar.

Al final de la hoja que le acababan de entregar, Albus vio una tabla con la distribución de cada asignatura durante la semana. En opinión de Albus, todo aquello parecía muy bien planeado; todos los días tenían dos horas de clase antes de comer, y otras dos después. La única excepción era Astronomía, que por motivos evidentes se llevaba a cabo fuera de este horario, a las diez de la noche todos los lunes.

Albus observó que algunas asignaturas recibían una mayor atención que otras. Así, DCAO y Transformaciones obtenían cuatro horas todas las semanas, mientras que de Encantamientos y Pociones se daban tres horas, y de Herbología, Historia de la Magia e IMM, tan sólo dos. La peor parada, como ya había notado Albus antes, era Astronomía; de la que sólo se impartía una hora de clase a la semana.

A pesar del injusto reparto, Albus no podía evitar pensar que no era sino natural. Él, la verdad, no sentía ningún especial interés por la historia, la astronomía o, por mucho que lo sintiese por Neville, la herbología. Esas asignaturas, en opinión de Albus, no llevaban a ningún lado; así que, por supuesto, Albus no pensaba estudiar en ellas más que lo estrictamente necesario para aprobar.

Mientras pensaba en esto, a Albus se le ocurrió comprobar a ver si había algún día que fuese a odiar especialmente ese año debido a la acumulación de asignaturas de las que él consideraba inútiles. También en eso parecía bien pensado el horario; ningún día tenía más de dos horas de asignaturas inútiles, así que, todos los días aprendería algo de verdadera magia (y no sólo a cuidar plantujas).

-Bueno -le dijo Albus a Anne, que parecía querer quedarse aún más estudiando su horario- hoy no está mal, ¿no? Antes de comer DCAO y Transformaciones, y después hora doble de Pociones. Hoy creo que nos vamos a divertir; lástima que tengamos Astronomía a las diez -añadió.

-Sí, va a ser divertidísimo -dijo Anne con sorna, levantando la vista del papel- Mi varita es buena para encantamientos, ¿y la tuya? -preguntó.

-Transformaciones -contestó Albus- pero he oído que es muy difícil; mi tío Ron asegura que, en todo su primer año, no fue capaz de hacer cambiar lo más mínimo ningún objeto. La verdad es que debe desanimar... esforzarse tanto y no ver resultados -opinó.

Si Anne pensaba contestar algo, no le dio tiempo, pues en ese momento, alguien gritó su nombre y el de Albus. Al volverse, vieron acercarse a Nathan, seguido de cerca por una chica sonriente, de cuyo aspecto Albus lo mejor que podía decir es que no había rasgo alguno que destacar.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido? ¿Mucho frío con las serpientes? -bromeó Nathan- Mirad, esta de aquí es Sylvia Looper, va conmigo a Hufflepuff, sus padres son ¿policías los llamaste, Syl? Sí, en Denver -explicó Nathan señalando a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-Un placer, yo soy Albus -dijo éste estrechando la mano que la chica le tendía.

-Hola -dijo simplemente Anne, olvidando estrechar la mano de Sylvia- Albus, creo que deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos llegar tarde a Defensa.

-Eh... sí, tienes razón -dijo Albus un tanto confuso- Bueno, Nathan, Sylvia, nos vemos esta tarde, tenemos clase pociones con vosotros.

Se marcharon camino del aula de DCAO, que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Los temores de Anne, resultaron ser infundados; llegaron sin problemas diez minutos antes del comienzo de la clase, cuando poca gente había llegado aún.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora, llegó su prima Rose, que parecía muy distraída hablando con un grupito de Gryffindors (Albus no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que recordaba haberlos visto en la selección). Decidiendo que no merecía la pena molestar a su prima en ese momento, la dejó tranquila, y esperó a que abriesen el aula.

Poco después, todos estaban ya sentados en un aula amplia e iluminada, llena de pupitres. Cuando todos se hubieron callado, la profesora, Arya Stahl, comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, es un placer poder daros clase este año. Yo también estoy nerviosa, éste es tan sólo mi segundo año en el colegio; pero espero que pronto todos nos hayamos acostumbrado a ello y podamos aprender muchas cosas nuevas juntos.

Todos sin excepción, la miraban con sumo interés; y Albus pensó que, definitivamente, aquella clase le iba a gustar.

-Como es el objetivo de esta asignatura -continuó la profesora- a lo largo de este año y los próximos vamos a aprender a defendernos de la amenaza que otro mago puede suponer para nuestra integridad física y mental. Como alumnos de primero, claro, las amenazas a las que os vais a enfrentar en este aula no pasan de sencillos maleficios que son poco más que una molestia -dijo la profesora Stahl, cuya cara nunca perdía aquella sonrisa- Y ahora, basta de aburridas charlas y manos a la obra. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el hechizo básico de desarme? -preguntó.

La mano de Rose Weasley voló en el aire mucho antes de que la mayoría hubieran terminado si quiera de entender la pregunta.

-¿Sí, señorita Weasley? -la animó la profesora.

-Expelliarmus, profesora -recitó la prima de Albus- Un hechizo muy útil, ya que además de desarmar al oponente, cuando realizado correctamente, también pue...

-Estupendo, gracias Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor -la cortó Stahl- Sacad vuestras varitas, por favor, a ver qué tal se os da.

Cuando cincuenta minutos después salían todos del aula, Rose no parecía nada contenta; no sólo la profesora la había cortado antes de poder terminar de responder a la pregunta, sino que además, durante la clase le había resultado imposible llevar a la práctica lo que en teoría también se sabía. Por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido realizar un solo hechizo de desarme correctamente.

Albus, sin embargo, salía muy contento de la clase. La profesora Stahl le había causado una muy buena impresión; y él, de hecho, sólo había sido superado por Scorpius Malfoy, que sin apenas esforzarse había materializado un potente rayo de color rojo en su primer intento (consiguiendo por ello diez puntos para Slytherin). Por último, la actuación de Anne había sido decente. Al principio le había costado cogerle el truco al movimiento de varita (el primer hechizo siempre es el peor por esta razón); pero poco antes del final de la clase, por fin había conseguido desarmar a Albus, que observaba distraído los inútiles esfuerzos de su prima.

Para cuando los Slytherins llegaron al aula de Transformaciones en la segunda planta, los de Ravenclaw ya estaban allí, esperando sentados a que apareciera la profesora Chang. Ésta, no se hizo esperar, y antes de que Albus y Rose se hubieran sentado, ya había entrado en el aula y cerrado la puerta.

-Buenos días, chicos -dijo afablemente- Como sabréis, soy vuestra profesora de Transformaciones, Cho Chang.

Al decir esto, Albus vio cómo su mirada se desviaba un momento hacia el sitio donde estaba sentada Cassey Chang, que escuchaba cada palabra de su madre con atención casi reverencial.

-Ésta es probablemente -continuó la profesora, pasando a mirar ahora a los demás alumnos- la asignatura más difícil que estudiareis en Hogwarts; y también es una de las más infravaloradas. La gente tiende a pensar, que las transformaciones sólo sirven a la hora de esconder u ocultar algo; que son demasiado lentas y complicadas para usarlas, por ejemplo, en un duelo. Sin embargo, esto es terriblemente falso. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído "Dumbledore, historia de un gran mago"? -preguntó Chang.

Cassey Chang, por supuesto, asintió; como también lo hicieron muchos Ravenclaws, entre los que Albus reconoció a Dexter Addams. Recordaba bien su nombre, pues había sido el primer alumno en ser llamado en la ceremonia de selección la noche anterior.

-Pues bien, si recordáis el duelo más famoso que el profesor Dumbledore tuvo con Lord Voldemort, aquel que tuvo lugar en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia; sabréis que ese mítico enfrentamiento se llevó a cabo casi exclusivamente con excepcionales encantamientos y complicadísimas transformaciones. Muy pocos de esos hechizos fueron Expelliarmus y Protegos. Quiero que recordéis esto la próxima vez que os sintáis tentados menospreciar Transformaciones en beneficio de DCAO -terminó la profesora, muy seria.

-Y ahora, sacad las varitas y a trabajar -ordenó- Hoy haremos algo sencillo, transformar alfileres en cerillas, aunque no espero que lo consigáis en la primera clase. Imaginaos como cambia la cerilla y recordad que, en transformaciones, los movimientos de varita son suaves y continuados; como si acariciaseis a un gato.

-Ah, y una última cosa -añadió- probablemente no lo sabréis, pero en Transformaciones rara vez se utilizan palabras mágicas. El arte de la transformación es ya de por sí tan complicado, que el hacerlo no verbal apenas supone un pequeño problema. No obstante, siendo vuestro primer día, os recomiendo que os apoyéis en las palabras "caudicalis mutare". Poco a poco, a lo largo del año, iremos eliminando todas esas palabras inútiles, que contribuyen a crear la impresión de que la transformación no es apta para el duelo. ¡Ale!, ya os he dado demasiadas pistas, ¡a trabajar! -ordenó la profesora.

Todos se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar y Albus comprendió por qué aquella asignatura era considerada la más difícil; nadie en toda la clase, ni si quiera alguno de los Ravenclaw, o Cassey, la hija de la profesora, parecía estar produciendo el menor cambio en su alfiler.

Cuando faltaban unos veinte minutos para el final de la clase, Albus se dio cuenta de que tenía que estar haciendo mal algo. Cerrando los ojos y recordando todo lo que había dicho Cho Chang antes, y lo poco que había hablado sobre el tema con su tía Hermione antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Albus se imaginó al alfiler cambiando; primero engordando y redondeando su punta, y a continuación volviéndose poco a poco de madera, dejando una punta redondeada, que había que cambiar para que fuera de fósforo. Mientras pensaba todo aquello, su varita se había movido suavemente por el aire, como movida por otra persona, y Albus, seguro por alguna razón de que esta vez iba a funcionar, murmuró con voz suave pero segura el encantamiento, "caudicalis mutare".

Donde antes estaba el alfiler que la profesora le había entregado a Albus, ahora sólo había una cerilla; tan bien conseguida, que a simple vista nadie habría podido descubrir el engaño.

-¡Increíble, Potter! ¡15 bien merecidos puntos para Slytherin! -exclamó Chang- No te esfuerces en intentarlo sin palabras, el alfiler ya era cerilla antes de que las dijeras; no las has necesitado. ¿Te atreves a dar un pequeño consejo a tus compañeros? Parece que están teniendo más problemas que tú -le animó la profesora con una sonrisa.

Mirando a su alrededor, Albus vio que no todo el mundo parecía tan impresionado con su logro como la propia profesora. Cassey Chang lo miraba con rencor por robarle el protagonismo en la clase de su madre, mientras que varios Ravenclaws, entre los que estaba Dexter Addams, parecían molestos porque fuese un Slytherin, y no un inteligente Ravenclaw, quien lograse el primer avance en aquella asignatura.

-Bueno... -contestó Albus tímidamente- Mi tía Hermione me explicó que los cambios en la magia siempre son lentos y progresivos, no puedes transformar un alfiler en cerilla. Tienes que cambiar el alfiler de forma lenta, pero continua, hasta que sea indistinguible de la imagen que uno tenga de una cerilla dentro de su cabeza -explicó.

-Me va a jubilar usted con cuarenta años, señor Potter -bromeó la profesora Chang- Yo no lo habría explicado mejor. Veamos si ahora sus compañeros son capaces de poner en práctica sus buenos consejos.

En lo que quedaba de hora, ningún otro Slytherin, consiguió obtener una cerilla decente a partir de sus alfileres. Todo lo que Anne logró fue partir su alfiler por la mitad, y los gemelos Bennett sólo consiguieron unir sus dos alfileres para formar uno más largo. Albus observó que Scorpius Malfoy sí había hecho algún avance. Su alfiler ya no pinchaba y era del grosor de una cerilla un tanto endeble; no obstante, aún era de metal.

De entre todos los Slytherins, la que más pareció aprovechar los consejos de Albus fue Cassey Chang, que para el final de la clase, había obtenido una varilla de madera del grosor adecuado; recibiendo por ello la felicitación de su madre. La cabeza fosfatada, sin embargo, aún se le resistía.

Mientras Anne y él se dirigían al gran comedor a almorzar, Albus no pudo evitar pensar, que al final eran los Ravenclaw los que mejor habían quedado. Dexter Addams y otros dos Ravenclaws habían obtenido cerillas completas, y otros muchos habían obtenido éxitos parciales como el de Cassey. Así, a pesar de haber sido Albus el genio precoz, Ravenclaw había ganado más puntos que Slytherin en aquella clase. Albus no pudo evitar pensar si tendría algo que ver el hecho de que Chang fuera la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw. Seguramente no, pensó Albus, al fin y al cabo... Cassey Chang estaba con ellos, en Slytherin.

Tras una copiosa comida, los Slytherins de primero marcharon al aula de pociones; donde ya les esperaba un anciano profesor Slughorn, acompañado de un grupo de Hufflepuffs.

-Bien, bien, ya que estamos todos podemos empezar -dijo ansiosamente lanzándoles una mirada misteriosa- La mayoría, encontrareis esta clase la más difícil de todas las que tendréis este año (¿otra vez aquello?-pensó Albus) Y no os llevaré la contraria, no todo el mundo vale para hacer pociones; sin embargo, para aquellos que valgáis... -explicó, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Albus- por medio de la elaboración de pociones podréis conseguir hazañas que estarían muy por encima de vuestro nivel si os propusieseis hacerlas a golpe de varita.

Los estudiantes se miraban entre sí, bastante impresionados. Al parecer, los años de enseñanza, habían hecho a Slughorn muy elocuente. El profesor, viendo que ya tenía a sus alumnos justo donde él quería, prosiguió:

-Aquí tenéis tres ejemplos de lo que digo -dijo muy entusiasmado, señalándoles tres pequeños viales que descansaban en su mesa- Esta preciosidad verdeazulada os permitiría respirar bajo el agua del mar durante una hora; y a diferencia de si usaseis branquialgas, no tendríais que aguantar esas horribles branquias. Ésta otra de aquí -continuó señalando un vial lleno de una poción de un intenso rojo sangre- es una Poción Restablecedora; muy útil como primer tratamiento cuando uno ha perdido mucha sangre. Por último, ésta de color desagradable -señaló una poción de color verdoso- es la infame Poción Multijugos. ¿Alguien sabe para qué sirve? -preguntó al aula.

Albus, claro está, había oído hablar mucho a su padre y a sus tíos de aquella poción; pero mientras él levantaba la mano, Cassey Chang se apresuró a contestar:

-Le añades algo de la persona en la que te quieres transformar, la bebes y durante una hora te vuelves idéntico a esa persona -explicó Cassey.

-Efectivamente, señorita -exclamó Slughorn, a quien no parecía importarle que los alumnos hablaran sin alzar la mano- Eso serán cinco puntos para Slytherin, creo. Bueno, creo que esto prueba lo que os decía antes... ¿Cuántos de vosotros sabríais imitar alguno de estos efectos a golpe de varita? -preguntó, aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Los alumnos miraron todos hacia abajo, a sus pupitres; ninguno de ellos podía ni soñar con lograr aquellas maravillas.

-Pues bien -prosiguió, sonriendo- a la Poción Marina le cogeréis pronto el truco; y no puedo prometerlo, pero es posible que para final de año seamos capaces de hacer un primer intento de Poción Restablecedora. La Poción Multijugos, no obstante, tendrá que esperar probablemente dos o tres años.

Ahora sí que los alumnos se miraban unos a otros entusiasmados; el profesor Slughorn les acababa de decir que en cuestión de meses ¡podrían bucear en la playa cuanto quisieran! Albus, no podía esperar a probar aquello. ¡Que le dijera alguien que herbología era comparable a esta clase!

-Por el primer encargo de cada año, suelo entregar al mejor estudiante un frasco de alguna interesante poción -dijo entonces Slughorn, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Albus- Quería entregaros la Poción Multijugos, pero la directora me lo ha prohibido terminantemente; piensa, y tal vez tenga razón, que ya tenéis suficientes medios para hacer gamberradas. Así que, he decidido que os dejaré elegir entre las otras dos pociones que os he enseñado.

Todo el mundo parecía mirar la Poción Marina con veneración; sin embargo, Albus, que nunca echaba las campanas al vuelo antes de tiempo, esperó pacientemente a conocer exactamente cuál era ese "primer encargo" del que hablaba el profesor.

-Como aún no hemos tenido ninguna de las clases de teoría de los martes -comenzó el profesor- el encargo de hoy será sencillo, sólo para probar vuestra intuición. Quiero una Poción Placebo, es decir, una poción que sencillamente no haga nada, ni malo ni bueno. Aunque si conseguís una poción que no me asesine de inmediato al beberla me daré con un canto en los dientes.

-Hay, claro está, una pequeña trampa para hacerlo todo más interesante -añadió, dándose cuenta de que se dejaba algo- Evidentemente, no podéis entregarme agua mentolada, eso sería demasiado fácil; intentad utilizar al menos diez ingredientes del armario de primero, que es el que está junto a la puerta. Podéis empezar -dijo mirando su reloj- Tenéis poco más de una hora.

Sesenta minutos después, cuando Slughorn se paseaba por el aula examinando las pociones, Albus pensaba que aquello no había resultado tan horrible. Había comenzado añadiendo ingredientes inocuos, como menta, jugo de limón o comino; pero pronto había necesitado añadir otras sustancias más dañinas, así que Albus, apoyándose en su libro, había ido neutralizando sus efectos con asombrosa habilidad.

Cuando ya creía que había terminado, se había dado cuenta de que cualquiera que hubiera bebido esa poción, si bien no habría sufrido ningún daño, se habría pasado la noche yendo al baño. Había cortado dos limones más y añadido su jugo a la poción, y se había sentado a esperar el visto bueno del profesor. Sabía que era una buena poción, pero ¿sería suficiente para llevarse la poción?

-Sí, señor Malfoy -estaba diciendo Slughorn mientras examinaba el caldero de Scorpius- Definitivamente esa poción no me mataría. Sin embargo, probablemente me haría desear estar muerto, ya que me tendría diez días en cama con agudos dolores y, con casi total seguridad, me dejaría ciego.

La cara de Scorpius Malfoy estaba roja como un tomate de vergüenza. Miraba hacia su pupitre esperando a que el profesor terminase. Slughorn, que parecía no querer hacer más sangre, se marchó a inspeccionar el siguiente caldero, que era el de Nathan.

-Muy bien, señor Foley -dijo- Beber esto probablemente sólo me haría un poco más propenso a coger catarros estas Navidades. Muy bien usted también, señora Chang, aunque su poción no me dejaría ir al baño en un mes. La próxima vez, añada alguna sustancia laxante -añadió para explicarle a la Slytherin en qué había fallado.

Slughorn pasó sin comentar nada por al lado del caldero de Anne, cuya poción, en opinión de Albus, no era demasiado mala. Tomándose mucho más tiempo que con los demás en examinar el caldero de Albus, finalmente comentó:

-La ganadora de nuestro pequeño concurso sin duda. Estupendo, Potter, igualito que tu padre -dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su arrugada cara, sonrisa que Albus no correspondió (otra vez todo el mundo con su padre, pensó) Slughorn, sin embargo, continuó sin notar el disgusto de Albus- Esta poción me dejaría tal y como estoy ahora mismo. Aunque señor Potter, si me permite un pequeño consejo... La próxima vez use té en vez del zumo de limón, esta poción es tan ácida que pocos podrían beberla. ¿Y bien, señor Potter? ¿Qué va a ser, la Poción Marina o la Poción Restablecedora?

Albus, que no tenía planes de ir a la playa ese verano, se había decantado por la Poción Restablecedora; que además era, según había dicho Slughorn, más complicada que la Marina y él y Anne se habían marchado deprisa camino de la Sala Común.

Aún quedaban algunas horas para a cena. Normalmente, los alumnos empleaban este tiempo para estudiar, y hacer tareas que les hubieran podido mandar; sin embargo, al ser el primer día y no tener trabajo asignado, Anne y Albus lo dedicaron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, al que Anne resultó ser muy buena. A Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo, parecía no importarle mucho que fuera el primer día, pues en ese momento se subía a una de las estanterías para alcanzar un libro de la parte más alta.

El sonido que hizo la estantería al caer, distrajo a Albus y a Anne de la que era su segunda partida de ajedrez. Viendo lo que había ocasionado el ruido, Albus se acercó corriendo a intentar ayudar a Scorpius, que había quedado atrapado bajo la estantería. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Albus consiguió levantar la estantería lo suficiente para que Scorpius reptase fuera de su prisión. Por detrás, suyo, sin embargo, una voz que Albus no reconoció en ese momento gritó:

-Ascendere.

La estantería se escapó de las manos de Albus, y fue a colocarse de vuelta en la pared. Albus, dándose la vuelta, vio a Edd con la varita extendida apuntando hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡Caray, Potter! -dijo, su cara mostrando sorpresa- Estás fuerte, ¿eh? ¿Has pensado en entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? Nos hace falta un golpeador.

-Yo pensaba que los alumnos de primero no podían jugar en los equipos... –repuso Albus.

-Sí, bueno… pero estoy seguro de que algo podríamos hacer –dijo el alumno de séptimo- Al fin y al cabo… -explicó- eres hijo de Harry Potter, el buscador más joven que ha jugado en Hogwarts en el último siglo, ¿no?

-Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que prefiero esperar al año que viene –contestó Albus frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ya tenía suficiente con ser igual de bueno que su padre en pociones. Si seguía emulando a su padre en todo, pronto la gente con la que se cruzase por los pasillos se pararía a intentar encontrar una inexistente cicatriz en su frente.

Edd parecía dispuesto a insistir, pero Albus, no queriendo oír más, murmuró una disculpa y se marchó acompañado de Anne y de, para sorpresa de Albus, Scorpius Malfoy.

-Eh… Potter, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo tímidamente.

Albus le había visto bastante confiado en las clases aquel día, exceptuando su terrible actuación en Pociones aquella tarde; así que no entendía por qué a Scorpius se le veía tan nervioso.

-Ah, no ha sido nada –contestó Albus con un gesto de la mano. Después decidió quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente- Bueno, creo que no hacen falta presentaciones; si mi tío Ron estuviera aquí, me diría que te diera una buena colleja –bromeó.

-Jajá –rio- Sí, y si mi padre estuviera aquí, me aconsejaría que te diera una buena patada en las…

-Ja, me gustaría verte intentarlo –retrucó Albus, que curiosamente se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

Scorpius pareció meditar si aceptar el desafío, pero tras unos instantes, extendió una mano y dijo:

-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿amigos? –preguntó.

Albus aceptó encantado la mano, feliz de tener ya otro nuevo amigo en su propia Casa. Aquella misma noche, en el aula de Astronomía, mientras la anciana profesora Kepler daba clase, Albus entendió lo mucho que se alegraba de este hecho. Mientras que a Anne y Nathan, parecía gustarles pasarse la noche estudiando los nombres de pequeños puntitos en el cielo (todos los cuales a Albus le parecían iguales); Scorpius consideraba aquella asignatura una criminal pérdida de tiempo.

Así Albus pudo pasarse toda la hora distraído hablando con Scorpius (o Scor, como ahora le llamaba) Para cuando se fue a la cama aquella noche, Albus estaba el triple de contento de cómo se había despertado por la mañana. Definitivamente, aquel había sido un buen primer día.


	4. Viejas rencillas

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, este capítulo puede no tener mucha miga, pero lo considero necesario para entender un poco más cómo es Albus, y para el devenir de la historia en general. En cambio, os prometo que el capítulo que colgaré mañana os va a encantar. Agradeceros a todos vuestros comentarios. Los contesto a final del capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 4: Viejas rencillas

En el trascurso de su primera semana en el colegio, Albus descubrió que ese año no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas. Poco le importaba que su primera clase de Historia de la Magia, impartida por el fantasmagórico profesor Binns, hubiera sido un aburrimiento aún mayor del esperado; y a decir verdad, había seguido sobresaliendo en las siguientes clases de Trasformaciones y Pociones. En DCAO, se había revelado como un alumno considerablemente dotado, aunque probablemente se hallase a años luz de Scorpius, y un poco por detrás de algunos Gryffindors como Connor Thomas.

En cambio, el martes, en clase de Encantamientos, no le había ido tan bien. Había tenido problemas con los hechizos que tenían que realizar (en concreto _Lumos _y _Wingardium Leviosa_), pero Albus creía que con un poco más de práctica en la Sala Común eso estaría solucionado. Más problemas le daría, sin embargo, lidiar con su nuevo profesor, un hombrecillo enano que respondía al nombre de Bertus Flitwick y era el jefe de la casa Hufflepuff.

Todo en aquel hombre desagradaba a Albus: sus aires de superioridad, su vocecilla aguda y chillona, y su escandalosa predilección por los Gryffindors.

Cierto era que Rose Weasley y Connor Thomas habían estado extraordinarios en aquella clase (ganando cada uno veinte puntos para su casa); pero también lo había estado su amiga Anne, que había sido descaradamente ignorada por el profesor. Éste, en su lugar, se había dedicado a criticar los vanos esfuerzos de algunos Slytherins que no lograban hacer funcionar sus hechizos.

Flitwick parecía odiar en especial a Scorpius, que a pesar de haber tenido una actuación bastante decente durante la clase, había sido criticado ferozmente por el profesor. Entre sus muchas críticas al Slytherin se hallaban que sus golpes de varita algún día iban a sacarle un ojo a alguien, que la forma en la que modulaba la voz no era la correcta y que la postura en la que se sentaba no era la adecuada para el aprendizaje de encantamientos.

Curiosamente, todo esto al que parecía molestarle más era a Albus. Evidentemente, ni Scorpius ni Anne pensaban comprarle ningún regalo de Navidad a Flitwick, pero el primero parecía pensar que si todo lo que le podía recriminar eran esas tonterías, lo debía de estar haciendo bastante bien; y Anne desde luego no necesitaba que ningún Hufflepuff le dijese lo bien que lo hacía ("Para eso ya tengo a mi elfina doméstica" habían sido sus palabras). Albus, en cambio, no había recibido ni una sola mirada del profesor; y había tenido que aguantar ver cómo éste criticaba a otros alumnos que, desde luego, no lo habían estado haciendo peor que él. Esto Albus lo consideró como un desprecio más por parte del profesor; pues pensaba que con algo de ayuda por parte de Flitwick (aunque fuera en forma de hiriente reproche) podría al menos haber evitado que la pluma que intentaba hacer levitar estallase por segunda vez.

Sin embargo, aunque todo esto molestaba a Albus, que en su fuero interno repasaba formas dolorosas de librarse de su profesor, fue a partir del miércoles cuando las cosas, poco a poco, se fueron poniendo feas para Albus.

El miércoles, Albus se había despertado tarde ante la perspectiva de su primera clase doble de Herbología. Albus sentía cierto interés por ver cómo se desenvolvía su tío Neville en el aula; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que a los diez minutos de haber empezado, ese interés inicial habría desaparecido totalmente ante la perspectiva de tener que pasarse dos horas abonando plantas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde, saltó de la cama, se vistió atropelladamente y bajó a pescar algo rápido para desayunar. Diez minutos después, entraba acompañado de Anne y Scorpius al invernadero 1, donde ya esperaban el resto de los alumnos sentados en mesas de tres.

Rodeando a los alumnos, pegadas a las paredes del invernadero, había montones de plantas de todos los colores imaginables. Al fondo del aula, cerca de una especie de planta carnívora que se esforzaba en intentar alcanzarle, Neville revisaba sus apuntes una última vez, a la espera de que estuvieran todos sentados y fuese hora de empezar. Albus, Anne y Scorpius, se dirigieron a la única mesa libre, que se encontraba al fondo del aula, cuando Neville viéndoles entrar comenzó:

-Bueno, chicos, bienvenidos a Herbología. Albus –dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el final del aula- Si no ves bien desde ahí puedes sentarte aquí delante, hay un sitio libre –comentó señalando a la mesa de delante suyo, en la que ya se hallaban sentados dos Huffepuffs.

-Gracias, tío Nev… profesor Longbottom –se corrigió Albus- pero prefiero quedarme aquí atrás –se excusó mirando a sus amigos.

-Ehh… Sí, claro –balbuceó el profesor molesto por alguna razón que Albus no alcanzó a entender- Bueno, como os estaba diciendo –continuó- bienvenidos todos a clase de Herbología. Espero que todos podamos divertirnos mucho este año. Vais a entrar en el apasionante mundo de la botánica. Pronto todos estaréis deseando que llegue el miércoles para tener vuestra hora doble de Herbología –aseguró Neville.

Albus dudaba seriamente aquello, y ésta parecía ser también la opinión de Scorpius y de Anne.

-Pero, ¡cuidado! –añadió Neville cambiando repentinamente de tono- pues en esta aula os enfrentareis también a algunos temibles adversarios.

Albus le lanzó una mirada de condescendencia, ¿de verdad pensaba que les iba a impresionar con eso? Esas plantas sólo eran una amenaza para la gente como Neville, que quería cuidarlas a cualquier precio; cualquier otro, se limitaría a lanzarles un sencillo _Incendio _y se quitaría de problemas. Albus hizo una nota mental de aprender cuanto antes ese hechizo; no quería tener que darle la razón a su tío.

-Bueno, ahora ¡a empezar! –exclamó el profesor entusiastamente- Tenéis todo el instrumental necesario en vuestras mesas; quiero que les cambiéis el abono a estas plantas de aquí –dijo señalando a una mesa llena de pequeñas macetas con flores de color violáceo- ¿Alguna pregunta?

A Albus se le ocurrían muchas, como para qué narices hacían todo aquello, o si iban a pasarse así las dos horas; pero un alumno de Hufflepuff se le adelantó.

-Sí, profesor –se atrevió a decir un Hufflepuff tímidamente- Me preguntaba si podría contarnos la historia de cómo venció a la serpiente de Quien Tú Ya Sabes.

-Es Voldemort, Perkins, y me refería a si había alguna pregunta sobre la tarea que os he asignado –le recriminó Neville al alumno, aunque en realidad no se le veía en absoluto disgustado sino más bien muy orgulloso. Cuando los alumnos negaron con la cabeza, el profesor añadió- Muy bien, pues podéis empezar.

El resto de la clase la pasaron trasplantando plantas de una maceta a otra, cambiando su abono, regándolas y cortando algunas ramitas secas. Aquello distaba mucho de la emoción continuada que les había prometido Neville al inicio de la clase. De hecho, la mayor sorpresa de la mañana, vino al final de la clase, cuando el profesor Longbottom volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-Bueno, y ahora la pequeña sorpresa que os tenía reservada –dijo enigmáticamente- Estáis todos invitados a venir mañana por la tarde a la primera reunión del año del Ejército de Dumbledore, que se celebrará en el Gran Comedor tras la cena de mañana. Para todos aquellos que lo desconozcáis –dijo con un tono que daba a entender que consideraba a todo aquel que no hubiese oído hablar del ED poco menos que un analfabeto- el Ejército de Dumbledore fue fundado por el mismísimo Harry Potter (algunos alumnos miraron con curiosidad a Albus) durante sus años en Hogwarts, y desde entonces, viene ofreciendo a aquellos alumnos que lo deseen una formación extra en Defensa. Actualmente, yo, como miembro del Ejército original, soy el director; y me alegrará mucho veros a todos allí mañana.

Aquello sí que interesó a Albus. Se había pasado toda su corta vida escuchando historias del mítico ED, pero nunca se había imaginado que aún existiera. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada James? El pensar en su hermano le recordó a Albus otro de los problemas que rondaba en su cabeza desde algún tiempo. No había hablado con James o con Rose desde su primer día en el colegio, y Albus empezaba a pensar que le evitaban. Tampoco había hablado con sus primos Fred y Victoire, o con Ted Lupin, pero aquello era más normal; pues con el primero nunca se había llevado muy bien, y los dos últimos eran mayores que él y apenas coincidían. Con James y Rose, sin embargo, era distinto. Tendré que hablar con ellos, seguro que esperan que dé yo el primer paso, pensó Albus.

-Bueno –terminó Neville distrayendo a Albus de sus pensamientos- podéis iros. Os veo a todos mañana –se despidió con una sonrisa.

Albus no tuvo ocasión de hablar con su hermano y su prima esa comida. Su prima se había marchado corriendo, acompañada de su grupo habitual de Gryffindors, mucho antes de que él pudiera terminar, y su hermano directamente no había aparecido. Seguramente estaba por ahí gastando alguna broma a algún pobre indefenso. Decidiendo que aprovecharía el tiempo para ir a mandar una carta a sus padres (les había prometido un informe completo de todas sus asignaturas y profesores), se despidió de Anne y Scorpius y se marchó rumbo a la Sala Común para coger pergamino y pluma.

Cuando los tuvo en las manos, se sentó en una de las mesas de la sala, pensó un momento lo que iba a decirles, y comenzó a escribir.

_Queridos papá, mamá y Lily:_

_Como os prometí, os escribo para contaros qué tal mis primeros días de clase._

_Ya he hecho otro amigo, y estoy aprendiendo mucho. Mis clases favoritas son Transformaciones y Pociones; ambas se me dan muy bien. El profesor Slughorn nos ha asegurado que para Navidades seremos capaces de hacer una poción que nos permita bucear en la playa cuanto queramos. Tal vez la pruebe este verano._

_DCAO también está bien, aunque Rose parece tener problemas en ella; tal vez debas darla unas cuantas clases particulares estas Navidades, papá. Mi profesor de Encantamientos, sin embargo, es un idiota, parece tenerla tomada con los Slytherins; y para colmo resulta que esa asignatura no se me da nada bien. _

_Por cierto, papá, tenías razón Historia y Astronomía no merecen la pena; y tampoco me interesa Herbología. Me da un poco de pena por el tío Neville, no parece saber que su asignatura es de risa…_

_¿A que no sabéis qué? ¡Nos han invitado a todos al Ejército de Dumbledore! Mañana tenemos nuestra primera reunión, y estoy deseando que llegue._

_Bueno, me despido que tengo clase de Defensa enseguida. Os quiero._

_Albus_

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Albus no había tenido clase de IMM aún; pero como probablemente esa asignatura precisase de una carta entera de críticas y burlas, decidió que ésa la mandaría ahora. Subió al séptimo piso, y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a la torre donde estaba alojada la lechucería; pero antes de haber dado dos pasos, una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Ey, Potter! –Albus se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Connor Thomas, acompañado de su prima Rose y otros dos alumnos de Gryffindor- ¿Qué pasa, ya te han dado la patada las serpientes y vienes a ver si te dejamos quedarte con nosotros?

Albus entendió la burla en el comentario, estaba en el séptimo piso, y aquello era territorio Gryffindor; no debía extrañarle ser mal recibido. Sin embargo, no entendía para nada que hacía su prima Rose metida en todo aquello; además, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí. Sin amilanarse, respondió secamente- Voy a mandar una carta a mis padres. Si me dejas, claro –añadió irónicamente.

-Ah, sí, tus padres… Deben de echarte mucho de menos –dijo Connor con voz burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Albus, no entendiendo el comentario. Pero fue otro de los Gryffindors el que contestó, un chaval de pelo moreno y estatura imponente.

-Dime, Potter, ¿cuántas cartas has recibido de tus padres en lo que va de semana? –preguntó.

Albus, entendiendo adonde querían llegar, repuso- Si no han contestado a mi carta es porque estarán liados.

-Claro, porque trabajando de comentarista deportivo, tu padre no debe tener mucho tiempo libre –se burló el chico.

Albus no entendía por qué su prima Rose no intervenía. Cierto era que tampoco se estaba burlando, sólo se limitaba a mirar un tanto incómoda la escena.

-Arturus y yo tenemos otra teoría, Potter –intervino Connor. Arturus debía ser el chico moreno, pensó Albus; de cualquier forma, Albus tenía la certeza de que aquella supuesta teoría no le iba a gustar en absoluto- Nosotros creemos que están debatiendo sobre si sacarte a rastras del colegio o liquidarte antes de que te conviertas en el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Ante ese comentario, Rose pareció reaccionar. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Albus estaba tan enfadado que la dejó a mitad de frase.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –gritó Albus- ¡Ser un Slytherin no me convierte en una mala persona!

-Claro, lo demuestras muy bien juntándote con ese Malfoy –repuso Connor y en eso su prima si que parecía estar de acuerdo.

Así que todo ese numerito era por eso, por su amistad con Scorpius. Decir que Albus estaba furioso era quedarse cortísimo. No obstante, Albus no era tonto; era perfectamente consciente de su situación, en un enfrentamiento directo no habría tenido posibilidad alguna. Aún en el caso de que su prima Rose se pusiese de su lado (algo de lo que en ese momento no estaba seguro), con sus nefastas dotes de Defensa no había forma de que derrotasen a los otros tres Gryffindors (sabía que, al menos Connor, sí era bueno en Defensa). Tendría que ceder una victoria en pos de ganar la guerra, decidió Albus; así que, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse su orgullo, dijo en tono conciliador- Mirad, no tengo tiempo para esto. Y vosotros tampoco –añadió sintiéndose inspirado- Tenemos clase de DCAO en cinco minutos.

Albus se dio la vuelta, retomando el camino hacia la lechucería, deseando firmemente tener suerte y que decidiesen que ya le habían hostigado lo suficiente. Sabía que no habían quedado satisfechos, lo había visto en sus ojos; tenían ganas de pelea. Sin embargo, parecieron decidir que era más importante llegar a tiempo a DCAO, porque le dejaron marcharse sin molestarlo más.

Cuando hubo mandado la carta, el propio Albus se dirigió también al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde se juntó de nuevo con Scorpius y Anne. Mientras practicaban el hechizo _Rictusempra_, Albus observó a su prima, que se peleaba con el hechizo en el otro extremo de la sala acompañada como no por Connor Thomas, el tal Arturus y la otra chica Gryffindor que había estado presente en la riña de antes.

Anne, viendo que no estaba a lo que estaba, le preguntó qué le ocurría, y Albus les contó lo que había pasado, pensando que pondrían de su lado indignados. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció demasiado sorprendido.

-No sé qué esperabas, la verdad. Son Gryffindors –dijo Anne como si aquello lo aclarase todo.

-Sí, pero ¡Rose es mi prima! –adujo Albus.

-Si quieres un consejo –intervino Scorpius- te recomiendo que hables con tu hermano y tu prima cuanto antes. No creo que queráis acabar sin hablaros.

Ahí Albus tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo, y esa misma cena, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, a donde estaba James, acompañado de su primo Fred.

-Vaya, vaya, mira James, se acerca una culebrilla –comentó Fred con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Ignorándole, Albus se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo- James, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas, por favor?

-Claro, Al. Vamos fuera –contestó intrigado, y se dirigió hacia las puertas que daban a la Gran Escalera.

Albus le siguió, y cuando se hubieron parado le preguntó sin rodeos- ¿Tienes algún problema con que vaya a Slytherin?

-¿¡Qué! No, claro que no –negó James rotundamente- Quiero decir, evidentemente hubiera preferido que estuvieras conmigo en Gryffindor –matizó con sinceridad- Pero eres mi hermano, y sé de sobra que no todos los Slytherins son magos oscuros. Mira a Slughorn –añadió en tono de broma- No creo que pudiera hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Suponiendo que pudiera alcanzarla con esa barriga, claro.

Albus no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario, después, mucho más tranquilo preguntó –Entonces, ¿no me has estado evitando?

-Bueno, sí, claro que te he estado evitando –dijo como si fuese evidente- Al fin y al cabo, estás en Slytherin, si me encontrase contigo cada día no podría evitar darte una buena tunda –añadió riendo y revolviéndole el pelo.

Albus rió también, siempre era así con su hermano; nunca podía estar enfadado con él por demasiado tiempo.

-Oye, James… ¿y con Rose qué pasa? –preguntó Albus un tanto preocupado por la respuesta que pudiera recibir de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con Rose? –preguntó éste, no entendiendo lo que Albus quería decir.

-No sé, está rara… No me gustan sus amigos –respondió sinceramente Albus.

-Venga, Albus, dale tiempo. Se está adaptando a su nueva vida en Hogwarts, y tu nos sorprendiste a todos entrando en Slytherin –repuso su hermano- En cuanto a que no te gusten sus amigos… es natural, son Gryffindors –dijo con tono despreocupado.

-¿Hablarás con ella? –preguntó Albus un poco menos preocupado aunque con un cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

-Claro, quédate tranquilo –le dijo James.

Y eso hizo Albus, cuando se fue a la cama ese día, pensó que todo había quedado arreglado. Muy contento por ello, durmió toda la noche de corrido, soñando con lo que soñaron todos los alumnos de primero del colegio aquella noche: el Ejército de Dumbledore.

_**Nota: **__Nuevamente agradeceros a todos que sigáis leyendo. Ahora paso a responder vuestras dudas y a agradecer vuestro apoyo._

_**Alexander Malfoy Black:**__ En primer lugar, agradecerte que hayas comentado; sobre todo, en tan buenos términos. Gracias por tu comentario sobre la clase de Transformaciones, me llevo un tiempo dar con la tecla que buscaba al escribir sobre esa clase._

_En cuanto a tu pregunta, la respuesta corta es no. No creo en la fantasía para adultos; me parece que acaban siendo relatos normales de fantasía, en los que el autor mete de vez en cuando sin venir al caso escenas de sexo para los lectores interesados._

_Mi idea de fantasía para adultos es la de "Canción de hielo y fuego", si la has leído; si no paso a explicarlo._

_En mis relatos, pueden aparecer escenas de sexo en la historia, pues éste tiene un papel importante en nuestras vidas, y por tanto también en las de mis personajes. Así, el sexo no es ni mucho menos un tema tabú (como lo es por ejemplo en Harry Potter), pero tampoco voy a añadir periódicamente escenas de sexo por que sí._

_No sé si me he explicado muy bien, así que resumo un poco: Sexo, racismo, terrorismo, homosexualidad, bisexualidad, ningún tema es tabú en mis relatos; si existe en nuestro mundo también en el Mundo Mágico, pero sólo lo trataré cuando crea que aporta algo a la historia en un determinado momento._

_¡Caray, que casi no me he enrollado! Jeje, bueno, prometí responder y eso he hecho. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando._

_Gracias nuevamente por responder._

_**Anónimo:**__ Muchas gracias y ya sabes, hasta nuevo aviso, un capítulo nuevo todos los días. Sigue comentando aunque sea de forma anónima, que se agradece._

_**Seamisai:** El capítulo tres es de momento del que más orgulloso estoy. Espero eliminar en los próximos capítulos esas pequeñas reticencias que pareces tener; pues de verdad que tu comentario me ha encantado. Te has hecho exactamente las preguntas que hay que hacerse al leer los dos primeros capítulos y como premio voy a dedicarte un buen rato a responder._

_Estaba deseando que alguien me preguntase por los thestrals, porque quería aclarar que no es un lapsus que haya tenido ni nada por el estilo. Confundirse con los thestrals es fácil (ya lo hizo J.K. en el cuarto, cuando no pensó que Harry debió verlos al final del cuarto libro, pues Cédric ya había muerto). Así que lo aclaro aquí, sí, Albus ve a los thestrals, y los ve por una razón._

_Lamentablemente no puedo decirte cual ahora mismo, pues revelaría demasiado. De hecho, el mismo Albus en este momento no es consciente de haberlos visto; como explico en el fic, enseguida aparta la vista y no llega a pensar realmente en ello. Quería hacer que el lector supiera algo que Albus aún no sabía, algo que tendrá importancia a partir del segundo libro._

_En cuanto a lo que comentas sobre toda la conversación con el sombrero seleccionador sólo puedo decir una cosa. Nada en este fic es casualidad; todo (o prácticamente todo, vaya) tiene una razón de ser. Ésta se irá revelando con el paso del tiempo, pero quiero que entiendas que si pretendo hacer siete libros, no puedo resolver todos los misterios en el primero. La conversación con el sombrero empezará a ir aclarándose poco a poco._

_Por último, dices que Albus no se parece en nada a Harry. Ahí te doy la razón, no se parecen en nada; y Albus está muy orgulloso de ser quien es. Para Albus, su padre es un héroe, es **su** héroe; pero está bastante harto de que la gente no le mire por quién es, sino por quién es su padre._


	5. Amistad

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, parece que la gente ya no comenta… Gracias a Alexander Malfoy Black por ser el único en hacerlo. Creo que en este capítulo Albus muestra su carácter, como pedías en tu comentario. Espero que te guste._

_A los demás (si es que hay alguien más que siga leyendo), deciros que me encantaría que os tomarais un segundillo en comentar (se puede hacer hasta de forma anónima). Esto lleva muchas horas hacerlo, y son vuestros comentarios los que me animan a seguir._

_Por último, deciros que he añadido barras verticales para diferenciar partes del texto; me parece que lo hace todo mucho más claro. Ah, por cierto, como casi nadie ha comentado, no se si a alguien le habrá llamado la atención o no; pero si alguno se pregunta por qué Harry es comentarista deportivo, en dos o tres capítulos Harry reaparece como personaje y se explica un poco todo. De hecho, ese capítulo te va a encantar, Alexander._

CAPÍTULO 5: Amistad

Albus se despertó la mañana del jueves descansado y excitado por la perspectiva del que iba a ser un gran día. Estaba deseando que llegase la noche, cuando asistiría a su primera reunión del grupo que le habría de enseñar gran parte de la magia que aprendiese en ese curso; y ni siquiera la proximidad de una tediosa clase de Historia de la Magia pudo amargar al joven su desayuno. Para contribuir al estado de júbilo de Albus, durante el desayuno, a la hora del correo, Lethus se había acercado a él volando, con una carta atada con cuidado a una de sus patas. Por fin, sus padres contestaban.

A decir verdad, aquella era la única espinita que se le había quedado clavada del día anterior. Las cosas estaban bien con James, y pronto lo estarían con Rose; pero desde la trifulca del día anterior con los Gryffindors, Albus no había podido dejar de preguntarse el motivo por el cual sus padres no habían respondido a su primera misiva.

Había leído la carta de inmediato, pues estaba deseoso de tener noticias de sus padres; y el contenido no le había decepcionado.

_Querido Albus:_

_Perdona que no respondiésemos a tu primera carta, pero queríamos responder en un momento que estuviéramos los tres; y como sabes tu madre tiene siempre mucho trabajo en san Mungo. Yo, además, me he estado ocupando de algunos pequeños asuntos que me han pedido en la Oficina de Aurores como un favor personal (desventajas de ser Miembro Honorífico, qué se le va a hacer)._

_En cualquier caso, decirte que tanto tu madre como yo estamos muy orgullosos de tu ingreso en Slytherin, y especialmente contentos de que estés haciendo amigos y te vaya tan bien en las clases._

_He de admitir que me impresionó gratamente el escuchar que se te dan bien Trasformaciones y Pociones; a tu edad yo era un verdadero inútil en ambas. Me alegro sin embargo de que tengáis a Slughorn de profesor, parece que pretende enseñaros cosas verdaderamente útiles. Tu madre y yo, a tu edad, teníamos un profesor que sólo nos enseñaba a hacer venenos y antídotos (que encima nos hacía probar)_

_En cuanto a tu profesor de Encantamientos, estoy seguro de que no es tan grave como dices; pero tu madre dice que, si se pasa mucho contigo, te enseñará la maldición de Mocomurciélagos para que la pruebes en él. Es una broma, creo._

_Da recuerdos a Neville (y pórtate bien en sus clases) y a Hagrid cuando lo veas el viernes. Tu hermana te manda recuerdos._

_Un beso,_

_Harry, Ginny y Lily_

Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo, ya no tendría que darle más vueltas a su conversación (por llamarla de algún modo) del día anterior con Connor Thomas. Sus padres, como él había dicho, simplemente habían estado ocupados.

La carta, tuvo además un efecto secundario muy provechoso; le dio a Albus algo en que pensar en su hora de Historia, que por una vez, se le pasó volando. Pronto, se encontró de nuevo en su aula favorita, la de Transformaciones.

Aquella clase fue básicamente teórica; pero cada poco tiempo la profesora Chang lanzaba preguntas a los alumnos. Albus, que había decidido que lo suyo no era el ajedrez (mágico o no), había leído bastante aquellos días sobre Teoría de la Transformación en la Sala Común, mientras dejaba a Anne y a Scorpius jugar tranquilos. Por esta razón, cuando aquella clase la profesora les acribilló a preguntas, demostró que también en aquello podía ser igual de bueno que cualquier Ravenclaw. Además, Cassey Chang parecía saber mucho también del tema, con lo que entre ella y Albus ganaron para Slytherin más puntos que todos los Ravenclaws juntos (algo que pareció molestarles mucho)

Cuando la clase terminó, salieron del aula y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a almorzar; sin embargo, a mitad de camino, alguien empujó a Albus por la espalda. Tambaleándose, y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Albus se dio la vuelta; y lo mismo hicieron Anne y Scorpius. Allí estaban, para fastidiar el día, Dexter Addams, Martin Scrimgeour y otro alumno de Ravenclaw que Albus no conocía. Pero el día de Albus estaba siendo muy bueno, y aún quedaba lo mejor; no pensaba dejar que se lo fastidiasen, no sin dar pelea.

-Qué, Potter, estás hecho todo un cerebrito, ¿eh? –preguntó Dexter con sorna.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Addams? –contestó Anne poniéndole cara de asco.

-Vaya, vaya, la pequeña serpiente ya tiene ya una víbora que le defienda –dijo el Ravenclaw que Albus no conocía, riendo como si su comentario fuese el colmo del ingenio.

-Mirad, más vale que os marchéis –dijo Albus, no queriendo enzarzarse en una riña tan estúpida en un día tan bueno.

-Sólo una pregunta, Potter –intervino Scrimgeour- ¿cómo puedes mirarte al espejo y no sentir náuseas? Ahí, charlando y riendo con mortífagos –dijo mirando a Scorpius, que sacó la varita con ferocidad- ¿Sabías que ellos mataron a mi abuelo? –preguntó ignorando la varita que le apuntaba.

Albus, desde luego, no había tenido ni idea de eso; y sentía pena por el Ravenclaw, por supuesto. El también había perdido un abuelo en manos de Voldemort, y sabía que Martin debía de odiar profundamente a los mortífagos. Pero se había metido con un amigo; amigo que no tenía ni pizca de mortífago, y eso no lo podía dejar pasar. Tenía que cortar aquello de raíz.

Observó a los tres Ravenclaws. Nunca los había visto en Defensa, clase que compartían con los de Hufflepuff, pero juzgando por cómo eran en Transformaciones, Albus pensó que debían de ser bastante buenos. Sin embargo, nadie podía con Scorpius; y él también sabía defenderse. Anne, por último, también era competente, así que Albus se sentía confiado en que aquella pelea la podían terminar ellos.

Anne, parecía pensar lo mismo, pues en ese momento sacó su varita; y entonces, también lo hicieron los Ravenclaw, viendo que iba a haber enfrentamiento. Pero Albus los paró a todos. Aquí, no –dijo simplemente. Estaban en un pasillo, a plena luz del día, con gente que pasaba cada poco tiempo camino del Gran Comedor. Alguno incluso se había parado a observar.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó burlonamente Dexter.

-En absoluto, lo que pasa es que no quiero ganarme un castigo por algo tan nimio como ocuparme de tres hormiguitas como vosotras –repuso Albus, con un tono igualmente burlón. Después, les retó- Esta noche, después de la reunión del ED; tres para tres en los cuartos de baño de Myrtle, la Llorona. Salvo que seáis vosotros los que tengáis miedo, claro –añadió Albus queriendo dejarles muy claro que si no aceptaban lo consideraría igual de deshonroso que una derrota.

-¿Miedo? ¡Ja!, más quisieras –contestó Dexter picando el anzuelo- Lo que pasa es que el baño será muy pequeño para los seis –razonó el Ravenclaw- Hay un amplio almacén en el quinto piso; nos vemos allí.

Albus sabía lo que intentaban hacer. La entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw debía de estar en el quinto piso; cambiando el lugar del duelo, minimizaban el riesgo de ser atrapados fuera de ella a deshoras. Para Albus, Anne y Scorpius, en cambio, el riesgo sería aún mayor, pues estarían muy lejos de las mazmorras. Aquel Dexter era sumamente inteligente, pensó Albus; habiéndolo disfrazado como una mera cuestión de espacio, a Albus no se le ocurría nada que pudiera objetar. En cierto modo, aunque sus motivos fuesen dudosos, el Ravenclaw tenía razón, el cuarto de baño era demasiado pequeño, y a Albus no conocía un sitio mayor, que pudiesen ocupar sin peligro. Bueno, pensó Albus, una cosa estaba clara: ya no se podían echar atrás. Abrió la boca para aceptar, pero Scorpius se le adelantó.

-Allí nos veremos –dijo Scorpius, viendo que Albus titubeaba. Y así, se separaron en dos grupos, y marcharon a comer. Definitivamente, pensó Harry, esa iba a ser una noche interesante.

-Bueno, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? –preguntó Scorpius, camino del Gran Comedor.

-Sencillo, les vamos a destrozar –dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Os veo a los dos muy seguros –comentó Anne.

-Tranquila, Anne. No saben el error que han cometido al meterse con nosotros; como no han estado con nosotros en DCAO no saben lo insultantemente bueno que es Scor –explicó Albus.

-Pareces olvidar que nosotros tampoco les hemos visto pelear a ellos –repuso Anne- No conviene menospreciar a los Ravenclaw, probablemente ya se hayan leído todo el libro de DCAO varias veces.

Albus no había pensado en aquello. Era probable que los Ravenclaws supiesen más hechizos que Anne y que él (el que supiesen más que Scorpius ni se le pasaba por la cabeza) Bueno, si ese llegase a ser el caso, tendrían que apoyarse muy bien unos a otros. Albus sabía que, si luchaban bien, esa batalla no la podían perder.

-Bueno… Siempre hay otra forma –dijo Scorpius y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro- Podríamos no ir y avisar a un profesor de dónde van a estar.

A Anne parecía gustarle la idea, pero Albus la rechazó de inmediato.

-No, hay que ganarles justamente, si no no nos dejarán en paz nunca. Además, no quiero parecer un cobarde delante de toda la escuela. No cuando sé que podemos ganar –aclaró Albus.

-Sí, tienes razón, ellos se la han ganado –coincidió Scorpius, recordando cómo le habían llamado mortífago- No te preocupes, Anne, planearemos bien la estrategia esta tarde, durante la clase de Encantamientos –añadió al ver que Anne aun estaba un poco reticente.

-De acuerdo –accedió Anne- Sólo espero que no nos pille ningún profesor.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Albus, Anne y Scorpius se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin; hacia tres sitios libres que había al lado de Cassey Chang. Estaban a punto de sentarse, cuando una voz que Albus conocía muy bien les hizo darse la vuelta.

-Hola, Albus –dijo Rose. Parecía un poco incómoda, Albus supuso que era porque la última vez que se habían visto, ella había estado del lado de unos matones que andaban detrás de Albus.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Albus vio por encima del hombro de su prima cómo uno de esos matones, Connor Thomas, se acercaba hacía allí. ¿De verdad se iba a atrever a una provocación allí mismo, en la mesa de Slytherin? –pensó Albus, súbitamente más tenso. Sin embargo, sus temores parecieron carecer de fundamento, pues Connor les pasó de largo, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Cassey Chang.

-Al, James me ha dicho que querías hablarme –continuó Rose, y el chico volvió a fijar la mirada en su prima. Entendiendo que era una conversación privada, Anne y Scorpius empezaron a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Rose los detuvo- No, quedaros –les dijo- sois amigos de mi primo, así que… también sois mis amigos. Escucha Albus, siento lo de ayer –añadió mirando a su primo con rostro contrito.

Albus había notado lo mucho que le había costado a Rose dirigirse a sus amigos, en particular a Scorpius. No pensaba ni mucho menos que Rose los considerase ahora sus amigos, pero al menos había decidido enterrar las armas. Además, también a Albus le costaba mucho pedir perdón, así que éste apreció el gesto por parte de su prima.

-Está bien, te agradezco que vengas a disculparte –aceptó Albus- Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros un rato? –le preguntó, pensando que si pasaba algún tiempo con ellos vería que Albus y Anne seguían siendo los mismos que en el tren, y que Scorpius era en realidad un chaval muy majo.

Scorpius y Anne no parecían en absoluto entusiasmados con la idea, pero la aceptaron en silencio, sabiendo que era importante para su amigo. Rose, sin embargo, se disculpó- Lo siento, Al, pero tengo que marcharme a la Biblioteca.

-¿¡Sin comer! –le increpó su primo.

-Eh… Sí –contestó- Bueno, Al, luego nos vemos. Adiós –dijo después mirando primero a Anne y a continuación a Scorpius.

-Tienes una prima un poco rara –comentó Anne cuando Rose se hubo marchado. Y todos rieron. Albus tenía que coincidir con su amiga en eso; pero, no obstante, estaba bastante contento. Podía no estar en buenos términos con los Gryffindor o los Ravenclaw (que pronto se arrepentirían de ello), pero volvía a hablarse con James y con Rose. En opinión de Albus, para todas las complicaciones que habían surgido en ese día que había esperado con tantas ganas, las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien.

Parecía que se iban a poder sentar ya a comer tranquilos, cuando, esta vez Anne, volvió a dejarles a medio sentar.

-Scor, por favor, cámbiame el sitio –dijo con rostro suplicante, y Albus entendió de inmediato cuál era el problema. En el sitio de al lado del de Anne, estaba sentada Cassey Chang.

-No sé… -dudó Scorpius. Era evidente que él y Cassey tampoco eran mejores amigos; pero, Albus pensó, por alguna razón Cassey parecía meterse menos con él que con Anne o Albus.

-Anda, Scor, cámbiale el sitio de una vez que nos podamos sentar a comer –le pidió Albus, hambriento. Scorpius terminó por acceder y por fin pudieron sentarse a comer.

Albus estaba saboreando el delicioso guiso que tenían ese día de primero, cuando Anne se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza. En principio, Scorpius y él rieron; pero al ver que la pobre no paraba de toser, Scorpius la ayudó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Anne empezó a toser con más rudeza, y la sonrisa en las caras de Albus y Scorpius mudó en un gesto de preocupación. Una alumna de séptimo, que se sentaba no muy lejos de ellos, vio que necesitaban ayuda. Levantando su varita, apuntó a la garganta de Anne y murmuró –_Mentalemonis_. Pero todo parecía inútil, la tos de Anne se volvió aún más bronca, y Albus pensó que se iba a ahogar.

Sin embargo, no es esto lo que ocurrió, sino que siguió tosiendo y tosiendo incansable y, entonces, Albus supo que la habían envenenado; y supo exactamente con qué. Sortilegios Weasley. Eso llevaba la firma de sus tíos, estaba claro.

La chica de séptimo que había intentado ayudar, pareció recordar otro hechizo, y se dispuso a lanzarlo; pero Albus se lo impidió poniéndose en medio.

-¡NO! –gritó- Sólo lo harás peor. Hay que dejar pasar el efecto del veneno, se acabará yendo.

La chica se marchó muy ofendida por la rudeza de Albus, pero a éste nada le importó menos en ese momento. Volviéndose hacia Anne le dijo esperando que pudiera oírle entre tanta tos–Se pasará pronto, créeme, lo sé. Pero así no puedes ir a Encantamientos, vamos a llevarte a la Sala Común y esperarás allí, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó- Nosotros se lo explicaremos a Flitwick (si es que al idiota de su profesor se le podía explicar algo, pensó Albus) –añadió para tranquilizar a la chica. Albus sabía que para ella la clase de Encantamientos era muy importante.

Anne asintió a duras penas, y ella, Scorpius y Albus se marcharon a medio comer.

-No te preocupes, Anne –dijo Scorpius ferozmente- Quien haya hecho esto lo pagará muy caro.

¿Pero quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién le había echado el veneno en la copa? Entonces, mientras pasaban al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, alcanzaron a oír (por encima de la tos de Anne) las escandalosas risas de algunos alumnos. Albus miró hacia allí y lo entendió todo. Thomas no se había cortado un pelo y les había atacado en su propia mesa.

En realidad, aquello no le sorprendió en exceso a Albus; en todo caso, le provocaba cierto sentimiento de admiración hacia el Gryffindor, que ese día sin duda había probado su coraje (aún así, lo pagaría bien caro, por supuesto). Fue la actitud de su prima la que le dejó de piedra. ¿De verdad había fingido una reconciliación para distraerles y que Thomas pudiera envenenar a Anne? Eso no era propio de Rose; así habría actuado Albus, un Slytherin, no una Gryffindor. Registró la mesa en busca de su prima, pero no la halló por ningún lado; al menos había dicho la verdad en lo de ir a la Biblioteca. Últimamente parece que las virtudes de cada casa ya no son las que eran, pensó amargamente; y él y sus dos amigos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Albus y Scorpius no hablaron del incidente del Gran Comedor en la doble clase de Encantamientos de esa tarde. Decidieron esperar a reunirse con Anne, y ver cuáles habían sido exactamente las consecuencias para decidir qué hacer exactamente. En su lugar, hablaron, como habían acordado, de su enfrentamiento con los Ravenclaws esa noche. No podían permitirse descuidar el otro frente de batalla.

Tras la clase de Encantamientos, volvieron a la Sala Común a ver cómo estaba Anne. La encontraron exhausta, tumbada en un sofá; y cuando les habló, lo hizo con una voz ronca y afectada. Albus comprendió que tenían un serio problema, pero fue Scorpius el que lo exteriorizó.

-¡Al, así no va a poder lanzar hechizos! –exclamó preocupado.

Faltaban dos horas para la reunión del ED, cuatro para su duelo, y la verdad es que su amiga tenía una pinta horrible. Albus se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución. Estaba cansada, de acuerdo, eso tenía fácil arreglo. Sólo tendría que dormir un rato; aunque sea podían traerle la cena a la Sala Común. Pero de nada les serviría que estuviera fresca como una lechuga si no podía hablar. Albus recordó entonces a la chica que les había intentado ayudar en el Gran Comedor. ¿Qué hechizo era el que había usado?

Albus sacó su varita y la apuntó a la garganta de su amiga. _Mentalemonis _–dijo dando un golpe de varita. La voz de Anne pareció aclararse un poco, pero ni mucho menos lo suficiente.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Me parece que Anne es la única que va a cenar hoy –contestó Albus, no queriendo entrar en detalles- Anne, quédate aquí y descansa. Scorpius, ¿vienes o prefieres quedarte con Anne? –le preguntó.

-No creo que me necesite –comentó observando como su amiga se hallaba ya dormida- ¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó. Pero Albus ya había echado a andar todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas. Scorpius, corrió un poco para ponerse a su altura, y salieron juntos a las mazmorras.

-Primero vamos al Gran Comedor a coger algo de comida, Anne va a necesitar recuperar fuerzas –indicó Albus.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin. Cogieron toda la comida que pudieron cargar en los brazos, y corrieron de nuevo hacia la puerta que daba al recibidor. Algunos, profesores les lanzaron miradas de curiosidad, aunque no había ninguna norma escrita en contra de sacar comida del comedor. Albus, revisó la mesa de profesores en busca de un profesor en concreto. Perfecto, aun no estaba ahí. Él y Scorpius siguieron su camino.

Sin embargo, por segunda vez en el día, algo llamó su atención en la mesa de Gryffindor; una voz que conocía muy bien, dijo algo que no le gustó nada.

-Así que les dije: "Ah, pero mi hermanito se va a poner furioso, no puedo cobraros menos de diez sickles" –decía James Potter en ese momento a un grupo de Gryffindors de tercero, que reían desinhibidos.

James siguió hablando, arrancando más risas de sus adeptos; pero Albus ya no escuchaba, había recordado uno de los planes maestros de su tío George. Éste quería entrar con fuerza en el mercado de Hogwarts, y le había ofrecido a su hermano una suculenta propina por colar algunos "inocuos productos" y colocarlos entre los alumnos a precios reducidos.

Albus se volvió hacía Scorpius, le cargó con toda la comida y le dijo: "Ve a la Sala Común y asegúrate de que Anne come. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente aquí, nos vemos fuera de la Sala Común en diez minutos". Sin esperar respuesta, Albus se encaró con la mesa de Gryffindor y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡James Sirius Potter!

Su hermano, se volvió e ignorando el tono en el que se había dirigido a él su hermano preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Al! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Dime que no te has atrevido a venderle alguna de las bromas de los tíos a Thomas! –exigió Albus.

-Sí, lo he hecho; es mi trabajo y pagaron bien –dijo James sencillamente.

-Ya, y por supuesto no tenías ni idea de cual era su objetivo, ¿no? –preguntó el hermano menor con tono irónico.

James, deduciendo por su tono que su hermano había escuchando parte de la conversación que había estado manteniendo hacía un momento en su mesa, no lo negó; sino que decidió desviar la atención hacia otro sitio.

-Sí, puede que lo supiese… Pero la pregunta es, ¿lo sabes tú, Al? –preguntó, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Albus sin entender- Claro que lo sé, Anne está en la Sala Común con un aspecto lamentable.

-Sí, desde luego es lamentable –comentó James- Es lamentable que un grupo de Gryffindors no sean capaces de gastar una broma sin errar en el blanco…

-Si me estás diciendo que la broma no era para Anne para que no me enfade contigo, ahórratelo. Connor Thomas nos odia, y te acabo de oír diciendo que la broma me iba a poner furioso –razonó Albus.

-El objetivo, Al, era ese Malfoy –dijo como si fuese evidente. Entonces Albus recordó que en el último momento Anne y Scorpius se habían cambiado el sitio para que la primera no se tuviera que sentar al lado de Cassey. Aquello de verdad cuadraba, pues Thomas despreciaba verdaderamente a Scorpius. Y también explicaba el papel de Rose en todo ese embrollo.

Albus, no había entendido por qué Rose habría querido envenenar a Anne; sin embargo, si en vez de a Anne ponías a Scorpius, todo cobraba un nuevo sentido. Rose, por alguna razón, parecía odiar a Scorpius.

Recordando que aún seguía hablando con su hermano, le miró a la cara y le dijo con rostro fiero –Espero que no les vuelvas a vender nada nunca.

-Bueno, Al, no te puedo prometer eso –dijo sinceramente su hermano- Como te he dicho, pagan bien. Si vienen a comprar más cosas, mi trabajo es vendérselas; aunque sean unos inútiles incapaces de gastar una broma como es debido –añadió con una risilla.

-¡Pero soy tu hermano! –exclamó el menor, no creyéndose lo que oía.

-Claro que sí, Al –dijo James- Pero ¿no has oído nunca que no hay que mezclar la vida personal con la laboral?

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara; al parecer todo aquello para él no era más que una broma. Pero a Albus no le hizo ninguna gracia, y se marchó furioso, sin despedirse de su hermano. No pensaba volverle a hablar en mucho tiempo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la Sala Común para encontrarse con Scorpius, Albus pensó que ese era, con diferencia el peor día de su vida. Cuando había entrado en Slytherin, no se le había ocurrido que pudiese volverse en su contra; simplemente había querido dar un golpe encima de la mesa, mostrar que era diferente. Sin embargo, su prima y su hermano lo habían traicionado, los otros Gryffindors le odiaban y los Ravenclaw parecían creer que era una nueva especie de señor tenebroso que venía a robarles sus matrículas de honor.

Albus pensó entonces en su único amigo fuera de la casa Slytherin, el Hufflepuff Nathan. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él. Las cosas no habían estado demasiado tranquilas esos últimos días, y al no estar en su casa, Albus se había olvidado un poco de él. Ahora, sin embargo, Albus sabía que era imperativo reconducir esa amistad cuanto antes. Tenía que hablar con su amigo, y debía hacerlo antes de que lo hiciese Rose. No podía permitir que su prima lo aislase del resto del colegio. Pero antes, Albus tenía una amiga a la que ayudar.

Albus se reunió con Scorpius (que le recriminó todo lo que le había tenido esperando) y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del despacho de Slughorn (Scorpius le seguía sin preguntar, sabía que andaban escasos de tiempo). Había comprobado que no estuviera en la mesa de profesores cuando había ido con Scorpius a coger comida; pero había perdido mucho tiempo desde entonces, y Albus rezaba en su fuero interno para que el profesor estuviera en su despacho.

Llamaron a la puerta y pasados unos segundos les recibió un sorprendido Horace Slughorn.

-Potter, muchacho ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Slughorn con una cara que oscilaba entre el interés y la preocupación.

-Buenas, profesor –saludó Albus- No quisiéramos molestar, pero… ¿Podemos pasar un momento?

-Adelante, chicos, adelante –dijo el profesor alegremente- Estaba comiendo en mi despacho porque hoy me duele especialmente la pierna y no me apetece moverme hasta allí –explicó- Bueno, ¿y para que me buscabais?

-Verá profesor, se trata de Anne Zabini. Se encuentra en el sofá de la sala común. Ha estado tosiendo demasiado y tiene la garganta destrozada –comenzó Albus.

-Ya… Entiendo que se preocupen, pero ¿no sería más correcto que la llevasen a la Enfermería? –les preguntó el profesor.

-Bueno… Verá profesor, ¿puedo ser franco con usted? –preguntó Albus con cara inocente.

-Por supuesto, Potter, por supuesto –respondió intrigado Slughorn.

-Verá, la cosa es que nuestra casa no es ni mucho menos la mejor vista de Hogwarts… -comenzó a explicarse Albus.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió Slughorn con el semblante triste- Llevo veinte años intentando cambiar eso, y no parece haber forma humana o divina. Pero aún no entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar –dijo, esperando que Albus fuera al grano.

-La tos de la que estamos hablando, fue causada por un veneno que unos Gryffindors le pusieron en la comida –explicó éste- La razón por la que no hemos ido a la enfermería es sencillamente que sé que Madam Pomfrey la obligaría a quedarse en la enfermería toda la noche; y eso… no nos viene nada bien –terminó.

Slughorn, decidiendo que prefería no saber qué iban a hacer esa noche, les dijo- Entiendo… Y supongo que no quieren denunciar a sus agresores porque consideran que… Eh… La vida les dará su propio merecido, ¿me equivoco?

Su tono no era reprobatorio, era una simple afirmación. Albus esbozó una sonrisa y contestó- Es increíble lo bien que nos conoce usted, profesor.

-De acuerdo, Potter. Ayudaré a esa chica –decidió Slughorn- ¿Habéis probado ya algún remedio? –preguntó.

-Sí, profesor –intervino Scorpius, contento de poder por fin contestar a algo- Al le lanzó un hechizo; _Mentalemonis_ creo que dijo. Slughorn, por alguna razón se echó a reír.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor? –preguntó Albus- ¿No era el hechizo indicado?

-Bueno, en cierto sentido sí. Seguro que le aliviaste un poco el dolor –dijo Slughorn parando de reír- ¿Pero de verdad pensabas que, después de estar horas tosiendo, le ibas a dar un caramelito de menta e iba a salir cantando ópera? –preguntó. Al parecer lo encontraba muy divertido.

-La verdad es que no sabía lo que hace el hechizo, profesor –confesó Albus.

-Claro, cierto, te pareces tanto a tu padre que a veces olvido que aún vas a primero –explicó el profesor- Bueno, ¿me equivoco al pensar que tenéis prisa? –les preguntó. Cuando ellos negaron, les dijo- En ese caso voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda para preparar una Poción Antigripal.

-Yo creo que mejor os dejo a vosotros –dijo Scorpius, sabiendo que su baja aptitud para las pociones sólo sería un estorbo.

-¡Oh, no, que va, señor Malfoy! –exclamó Slughorn- Tengo la función perfecta para usted. Límpieme por favor ese cuchillo, esos francos y aquel mortero –dijo señalando los diversos objetos.

A las ocho en punto, Albus, Scorpius y Anne estaban de vuelta en el Gran Comedor, listos para la reunión del ED. La poción del profesor Slughorn había hecho maravillas en la chica, que no sólo había recuperado totalmente la voz, sino también el color de la cara. Albus les había contado que el verdadero objetivo de la broma había sido Scorpius, y Anne había propuesto una teoría interesante.

Según ella, lo más probable era que los Gryffindors hubiesen oído algo sobre su enfrentamiento con los Ravenclaw, y sabiendo que Scorpius era el mejor de los tres en defensa, habían intentado dinamitar sus opciones de ganar. Scorpius parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, pero Albus creía que le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas de tuerca al asunto; aquellos chicos (y su prima, se recordó Albus) sencillamente detestaban a Scorpius.

También habían hablado de las posibles represalias. Scorpius había preguntado con una sonrisita- Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que "la vida" va a hacer para darles su merecido?

-Nada –había respondido Albus.

-¿¡Cómo que nada! ¿Has visto como han dejado a Anne? ¡Parecía un zombie! –había sido el grito de Scorpius.

-Lo que Al quiere decir, Scor, es que "nada, aún" –había matizado Anne.

De los dos, Anne era siempre quien mejor le entendía, pensó Albus. Aquellos Gryffindors le habían humillado en su propia mesa, habían echo toser a una amiga suya hasta la extenuación, y le habían hecho perderse la cena en busca de remedios para ayudarla. Merecían algo más que unas piernas de gelatina o unos incisivos demasiados largos, merecían algo que _aún_ no sabían hacer (pero pronto sabrían, pensó Albus con su mente puesta en la reunión del ED que iban a tener aquel día) Pronto desearán no haberse metido con Albus Severus Potter, se prometió Albus.

La reunión del ED comenzó a la hora indicada. Las mesas del Gran Comedor habían sido retiradas para que tuviesen espacio para practicar. Sin embargo, parecía que no iban a necesitar todo el espacio. Albus se había imaginado un aula abarrotada de gente, pensando que prácticamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts querrían asistir a aquella reunión.

Un tanto decepcionado, Albus había examinado el aula para ver quiénes faltaban (o habría sido más correcto decir quiénes no). Todos los alumnos de primero parecían estar allí. Y parecía haber también bastantes de otros cursos inferiores: segundo y tercero sobre todo. Sin embargo, los alumnos de quinto para arriba podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. ¿De verdad que tan poco les interesaba a los alumnos mayores aprender a defenderse? Albus no podía explicarse que alguien pudiera renunciar a aprender nuevos y útiles hechizos por perder dos horas de su fin de semana.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando Neville llegó y comenzó a hablar- Bueno, chicos, los que no sois de primer años ya sabéis que hacer –dijo, y gran parte de los alumnos se puso por parejas y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos por turnos. Los alumnos más mayores, se alejaron un poco más para tener duelos entre ellos sin hacer peligrar a los alumnos más pequeños. Entonces, Neville se acercó a los alumnos de primer año y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos al Ejército de Dumbledore –les saludó- Bueno, permitidme que primero os explique brevemente quien era Dumbledore. Sé que la mayoría ya lo sabréis, pero entended que no todo el mundo aquí ha tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia mágica –explicó el profesor. Luego comenzó- Dumbledore fue el mejor director que Hogwarts haya tenido jamás. Además, era el mago más poderoso de su época; incluso Lord Voldemort le temía…

Neville estuvo más de cuarenta minutos hablando de Dumbledore, de todos sus logros, sus desavenencias con el Ministerio. Habló de Umbridge, de cómo había surgido el ED, de todas las batallas que habían vivido hasta la caída de Voldemort, y cómo él había decidido rescatarlo cuando había vuelto a Hogwarts como profesor.

Albus desconocía algunos de esos detalles, porque su propio padre evitaba siempre en lo posible hablarles a sus hijos de la guerra. Por ejemplo le intrigó el que su padre le hubiese encargado a Neville especialmente la tarea de matar a Nagini, ¿Por qué era tan importante esa serpiente? Aún así, Albus no había ido ahí para aquello, había ido a aprender magia.

Cuando ya habían desaprovechado la primera hora de tiempo, Neville dejó por fin de hablar, para ver si tenían alguna pregunta. Los estudiantes (los que aún seguían atendiendo, esto es) negaron con la cabeza, y entonces Neville les indicó que iban a empezar a practicar.

-Quiero que os pongáis por parejas –indicó el profesor- Cada semana, os lanzareis por turnos los hechizos que hayáis aprendido en clase de Defensa, os haya salido o no. No debéis intentar ningún otro hechizo que no os hayan enseñado en el aula, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado.

-Perdone, señor Longbottom –preguntó un alumno de Gryffindor que Albus no conocía- Cuando dice que nos los lancemos por turnos… ¿Quiere decir que nunca vamos a practicar el batirnos en duelo?

-¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no –respondió Neville, como si la mera idea resultase estúpida; y Albus dio un suspiro de alivio por ello- A partir de quinto curso, se hacen duelos demostrativos en días alternos, y los alumnos de EXTASIS practican con duelos todos los días. ¿¡Qué!, es lo único que le dio tiempo a pensar a Albus, pues en seguida Neville les volvió a mandar ponerse por parejas y Albus tuvo que ocuparse de un pequeño dilema (ellos eran tres)

-Albus, tú puedes ponerte con el señor Thomas –dijo el profesor Longbottom, el tono, Albus comprendió, no era de oferta; no había forma de zafarse. Genial, pensó Albus, sencillamente genial.

Cuando una hora después salían todos juntos en tropel, Albus no podía creerse que hubiera estado todo el día esperando a que llegara aquello. Ya no le extrañaba en absoluto que la asistencia hubiera sido tan baja. Anne y Scorpius parecían igualmente decepcionados.

-¿De verdad que esto es el mítico ED? –preguntó Scorpius- A mi me a parecido penoso.

-¿En serio espera que estemos hasta quinto sin batirnos en duelo? –apoyó Anne.

-Y no vamos a aprender más magia que la del aula, eso lo ha dejado bien claro –comentó Albus.

-Bueno, Potter, no se qué te esperabas –dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Fue tu padre quien lo creó, ¿recuerdas?

Albus, dándose la vuelta, vio que se trataba de Cassey Chang, la Slytherin. No se que quieres decir, Chang –replicó Albus- Mi padre fue el que mató al Señor Tenebroso, ¿recuerdas? –le devolvió la pregunta.

-Sí, cierto –accedió la chica- Aunque mi madre me dijo una vez que hasta tu padre reconocía que sus hazañas habían sido mera suerte. Y sin decir nada más se marchó sin despedirse.

Lo que sí quedo fue el eco de sus palabras en la mente de Albus.


	6. Aprende a ser el mejor

_**Nota:**_ Bueno, una vez más, pediros disculpas por el fallo del capítulo anterior. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

En cuanto a este capítulo, la verdad es que no me acaba de gustar. Estoy deseando que pase la primera semana, porque a partir de ahí el tiempo pasará más rápido y las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes.

También quiero dar las gracias a los dos que habéis comentado, Álex (puedo llamarte así, ¿no?) y Seamisai, al final del capítulo os respondo.

Por último, recomendaros que si en algún momento no sabéis si un hechizo lo he inventado yo, o es de los libros visitéis:

.com/wiki/List_of_spells

/wiki/Anexo:Hechizos_en_Harry_Potter

CAPÍTULO 6: Aprende a ser el mejor

Las palabras de Cassey Chang aún resonaban en la cabeza de Albus mientras éste, Anne y Scorpius se escabullían rumbo al quinto piso, mezclándose entre los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws que regresaban a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. ¿De verdad había sido el ED así siempre?

La verdad es que Albus debía admitir algo… Después de aquella clase, tenía que darle algo más de crédito a la asignatura de Herbología. Impartida por el mismo profesor, había sido sin duda muchísimo menos aburrida que aquella reunión. Debía habérselo imaginado, pensó Albus. ¿Cuándo en todos los años que había conocido a su tío Neville había oído decir siquiera una sola vez que su tío fuese bueno en Defensa?

Todo aquello, les provocaba además un problema aún mayor. Habían contado con las reuniones del ED para aprender hechizos que poder emplear en su venganza contra los Gryffindors; pero por lo visto, eso no iba a ocurrir, y los tres parecían un tanto alicaídos (algo que, desde luego, no era muy aconsejable cuando te dirigías a enfrentarte con tres Ravenclaws furiosos.

El almacén en el que habían quedado, era en realidad una espaciosa habitación que en tiempos pasados había alojado la sala de juegos del club de Gobstones. Ahora que éstos habían pasado de moda, sin embargo, estaba ocupada por un montón de cajas de embalar, algunas de las cuales parecían realmente pesadas. Al fondo de la habitación, no obstante, había un amplio espacio desocupado; más que suficiente para que seis personas se batieran en duelo. Era ahí, donde les esperaban Dexter Addams, Martin Scrimgeour y el otro Ravenclaw que, como Albus sabía ahora, se llamaba Titus Ravenwing. Un apellido muy apropiado, había pensado Albus al enterarse del nombre del alumno en la reunión del ED. (**NdT: **Claro que es apropiado, como que me lo he inventado yo, y no se me ocurria ninguno XDD)

-Vaya, ya pensábamos que no veníais –dijo Dexter burlonamente.

-Ja, más quisieras, Addams –respondió Scorpius- Hemos venido, y os vamos a dar la paliza de vuestra vida –añadió sacando la varita.

Albus también pensaba que lo mejor era ir al grano, pues se suponía que debían estar en su Sala Común. Sin embargo, creía que debía darles una última oportunidad para disculparse; ya que Scrimgeour le daba un poco de pena, al fin y al cabo, como él, había perdido a un abuelo por los sádicos planes de Voldemort.

-¿Sabéis? -preguntó- Aún podéis disculparos con Scorpius y marcharos –les ofreció.

Scorpius le miró extrañado, aquello no era lo que habían acordado; habían quedado en destrozarles sí o sí, pero al mirar a Anne y ver que ésta parecía estar de acuerdo, no dijo nada. Titus Ravenwing abrió la boca para contestar, y Albus estuvo seguro de que iba a aceptar la oferta; pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Scrimgeour ya había gritado- ¡Yo no pienso pedirle perdón a ese mortífago!, y Titus había cerrado de nuevo la boca, determinado a luchar si también lo hacían sus amigos. Que así fuera, pero Albus no pensaba perder.

Sin previo aviso, todos (salvo Scorpius que ya la tenía en las manos) sacaron las varitas y comenzaron a moverse. Aquel no era uno de esos estúpidos duelos en los que te dabas la vuelta, dabas tres pasos y saludabas a tu contrincante (si es que no te había lanzado ya un hechizo mientras estabas de espaldas). Ahí ganaba el más rápido, como en la calle. Como en los combates de verdad -pensó Albus.

Albus, Scorpius y Anne se movieron como habían acordado. Se desplegaron velozmente, intentando rodear a los Ravenclaws y por un momento pareció que lo iban a conseguir. Sin embargo, éstos se percataron justo a tiempo de las intenciones de los Slytherins (por algo pertenecían a la casa que agrupaba a los alumnos más inteligentes de Hogwarts), y ellos también se separaron, siguiendo cada uno a un Slytherin. Aquello era sobre lo que les había advertido Anne al escuchar los planes que Scorpius y Albus habían hecho en clase de Encantamientos. Ahora cada uno luchaba sólo contra un Ravenclaw; y únicamente Scorpius tenía las de ganar. Los Ravenclaw habían ganado la primera batalla, la táctica. Es igual -pensó Albus- Yo pienso ganar la guerra.

Albus se centró en el contrincante que le había tocado a él en suerte. Titus Ravenwing, ¿eh? ¡Qué mal que lo va a pasar!

-_Expelliarmus_ –exclamó Albus apuntándole con la varita.

El Ravenclaw, sin embargo se apartó justo a tiempo, y contraatacó diciendo- _Obscuro._

Albus no tenía ni idea de qué hacía el rayo negro que Ravenwing le había lanzado, pero sabía que no le agradaría comprobarlo; así que, lo esquivó velozmente y dirigiendo su varita hacia el Ravenclaw dijo- _Tarantallegra._

Titus, que no había esperado que Albus se zafara de su conjuro, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el que le lanzó Albus, que le alcanzó de lleno haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse sin control.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius y Scrimgeour habían estado luchando ferozmente. Scorpius parecía llevar la delantera. Lanzaba hechizos en sucesión sin apenas detenerse a respirar, muchos de los cuales ni Albus ni Anne habrían reconocido de haber estado observando. Scrimgeour parecía muy impresionado por la gran variedad de hechizos que conocía el Slytherin; pero no parecía ser suficiente para acabar con el Ravenclaw, que con mucha habilidad los iba desviando uno a uno a golpe de varita. Anne, por su parte, estaba pasando un mal rato. Había conseguido mandarle un par de Expelliarmus a Addams, pero este los había esquivado haciendo alarde de una agilidad asombrosa, y había alcanzado a la chica con un _Rictusempra_. Después, se había lanzado a por Albus, que acababa de lanzarle el hechizo de piernas de gelatina a Titus, dejando a Anne en el suelo, desternillándose de la risa.

-_Locomotor Mortis_ –exclamó Dexter Addams apuntando a Albus.

Este hechizo cogió por sorpresa a Albus, que se había estado centrando en Titus, con lo que sólo pudo esquivarlo lanzándose al suelo. Luego, desde el suelo, algo magullado, pero mucho más furioso (no habría sabido decir si porque Addams hubiera derrotado a su amiga Anne, o porque le hubiera atacado por la espalda) le apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Muy asombrado, pues nunca había conseguido ese efecto en clase, Albus observó como el Ravenclaw no sólo perdía su varita, sino que salía despedido hacia atrás. Addams chocó contra la pared y quedó tendido en el suelo.

Albus empezó a reír a carcajadas, habían ganado, estaban él y Scorpius contra Scrimgeour; mejor sería que se rindiese. Pero de repente, alguien a su espalda gritó _Palalingua_ y Albus tuvo que dejar de reír pues su lengua se le había quedado pegada al paladar. Girándose, vio que Titus, que había conseguido librarse de la maldición le había lanzado antes, le apuntaba con su varita.

Genial, pensó Albus, habían perdido por su culpa. Si no se hubiese distraído y se hubiese asegurado de dejar a Ravenwing incapaz de continuar… Ahora Scorpius estaba sólo contra dos, y viendo lo que le estaba costando acabar con Scrimgeour, Albus ya no creía que pudiesen ganar.

Sabiendo que Albus ya estaba del todo incapacitado, Titus fue a ayudar a Scrimgeour, que al verlo llegar sonrió triunfal. Pero ese fue el gesto que decidió la pelea, pues en ese momento Scorpius exclamó– _Everte Statum. _Y el Ravenclaw, que apenas se había despistado un segundo, cayó para atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de que llegase a impactar contra el suelo, sin embargo, Scorpius ya le había lanzado otro hechizo y los brazos del chico quedaron pegados a su tronco, impidiéndole tanto levantarse del suelo, como usar su varita.

Interpretando bien el gesto que le había hecho ganar a Scrimgeour, Scorpius se giró rápidamente, sabiendo que aún quedaba algún enemigo en pie, y se encontró con Titus, que ya le apuntaba con la varita, listo para lanzar algún hechizo. Sin embargo, viendo el rostro de ferocidad de Scorpius, se lo pensó mejor, tiró la varita al suelo y suplicó- Por favor. Perdóname, lo siento mucho. Yo no creo que seas ningún mortífago… pero entiende que tenía que ayudar a mis amigos –añadió con rosto suplicante, esperando que el Slytherin tuviera compasión. Scorpius bajó un poco la varita.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Albus se había acercado hacia donde se encontraban, incapaz aún de hablar; y ahora le hacía señas a Scorpius para que le ayudase. Scorpius, entendiendo el problema, le preguntó a Ravenwing- ¿Cuál es la contramaldición? El tono de Scorpius había sido firme, y su rostro había vuelto a su anterior fiereza. Al Ravenclaw ni se le ocurrió tratar de jugársela.

Un poco impresionado de que alguien que les había derrotado no supiese hacer un sencillo contraencantamiento, Titus recogió su varita del suelo, apuntó con ella a Albus y murmuró- _Finite_. Después se volvió hacia Anne, que seguía riéndose en el suelo aunque con menos fuerza que antes, y repitió el hechizo. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada más, un hechizo le golpeó por la espalda, y cayó boca bajo al suelo, totalmente petrificado.

Scorpius se quedó mirando sorprendido el brazo extendido de Albus. Se había rendido -comentó Scorpius. Su tono no era de reprobación, sino más bien de admiración por la sangre fría de su amigo.

-El momento para rendirse ya había pasado –respondió sencillamente. Después se volvió a Anne y le dijo visiblemente preocupado- ¿Estas bien, Anne? Hoy te has pasado dos horas tosiendo y cinco minutos seguidos riendo –comentó.

-Estoy perfectamente, Potter –contestó la chica, haciéndose la ofendida- Aunque no me ha dado tiempo a quedarme a gusto, la verdad, ese Addams era bastante bueno –explicó.

La Slytherin sacó su varita y apuntando a Dexter dijo- _Calvorio. _ La cabeza del Ravenclaw perdió todo rastro de pelo. Albus, riendo, decidió desquitarse el también, apuntó con varita a Titus y le lanzó un _Furnunculus _(Gracias, tía Hermione –pensó)

Scorpius prefería lanzar hechizos sobre personas conscientes, capaces de defenderse. Pero al ver a Scrimgeour tirado en el suelo agitando las piernas sin poder incorporarse, y al recordar cómo le había llamado mortífago no una, sino dos veces, agitó su varita y murmuró- Redactum Skullus.

Albus vio como la cabeza del Ravenclaw se reducía a menos de la mitad. Era sin duda un espectáculo grotesco. ¿Dónde habría aprendido Scorpius aquello? Entonces Scorpius, se acercó a Scrimgeour y le dijo con desprecio- Eso es cortesía de mi padre, el mortífago.

Albus observó con fascinación a su amigo; ese truco tenía que aprenderlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Albus, sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Alguien podía haber oído sus gritos.

-¿Los vamos a dejar así? –preguntó Anne mirando a los tres Ravenclaws que yacían a sus pies.

-Sí, salvo que se te ocurra algún otro hechizo que les deje peor –respondió Albus sonriendo.

-La verdad es que me sé algunos encantamientos muy buenos –dijo la chica pensativa- Pero creo que prefiero reservaros la sorpresa para cuando nos cobremos nuestra deuda con los de Gryffindor –añadió al final.

-De acuerdo, pues vámonos –dijo Albus, terminando la conversación.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo, Albus supo que algo no andaba bien. La confirmación a sus presentimientos no se hizo esperar.

-Vaya, vaya, alumnos fuera de la cama –dijo una voz de hombre- Me parece que vais a tener problemas, ya lo creo.

Petrificados en el sitio, Albus, Anne y Scorpius, miraron hacía el lugar de donde provenía. Un hombre con un gato en los brazos, les miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Le reconocieron de inmediato, todos habían oído hablar de Argus Filch. Todos odiaban al viejo celador.

-Muy bien, señorita Pepis –dijo aprobatoriamente mirando a su gato (que por lo visto debía de ser gata) mientras le acariciaba y le hacía carantoñas- Has atrapado tu solita a estos maleantes, tu madre te ha enseñado muy bien.

Por un momento Albus pensó en escapar. Era bien sabido que Filch no sabía hacer magia, poco podía hacer contra ellos, y Albus estaba seguro de que, ocupado dando su enhorabuena a la gata, no les había visto lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerles a todos la mañana siguiente. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse a actuar, Filch les había vuelto a mirar, y Albus ya no podía estar seguro de que no se hubiese quedado con sus caras.

Su mirada no era en absoluto de enfado, de hecho parecía contentísimo. Aquello parecía encantarle, y desde luego, no iba a renunciar al placer de torturarles cuanto la ley le permitiera. Bueno –dijo- ¿Qué debería hacer con vosotros? Podría colgaros de los pulgares, sí, pero está ya muy visto…. Vosotros os merecéis un correctivo mayor, ya lo creo… Robando material del almacén del colegio –les acusó.

-Nosotros no… -comenzó indignada Anne, pero Filch la cortó.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó- Creo que me vais a acompañar y…

Pero entonces a él también lo interrumpieron. Me parece que eso no será necesario, Argus –dijo el profesor Slughorn- que parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Profesor Slughorn –dijo Filch con una mezcla de disgusto y culpa en la voz- Pensé que era demasiado tarde para despertarle. Siendo usted ya tan mayor necesita descansar. Por eso he decidido castigar a estos delincuentes yo mismo en vez de mandarlos con el jefe de su casa –se excusó el celador.

-Muy amable por tu parte –dijo Slughorn con tono educado- Pero casualmente… pasaba por aquí. Puede marcharse a dormir, señor Filch, ya me ocupo yo de estos eh… maleantes.

-Sí, señor, como desee señor –respondió Argus Filch y se marchó para seguir felicitando a su gata.

-Ustedes tres, acompáñenme a mi despacho –dijo Slughorn con tono neutro. Y, desde luego, ninguno osó desobedecer.

-Vaya, Potter –comentó Slughorn una vez entraron todos en su despacho y hubo cerrado la puerta- Lo de escabullirte por los pasillos en medio de la noche se te da mucho peor que a tu padre –dijo en un tono burlón.

-Profesor… -empezó a disculparse Albus.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero no me habéis dejado más remedio que castigaros –le cortó el profesor. (¿Por qué sonreía?)

-Pero profesor –comenzó a decir Anne.

-Vamos, señorita Zabini, les he salvado del señor Filch, ¿no? –preguntó Slughorn- Confíen en mí, éste castigo no será tan terrible –aseguró- Mañana les diré la fecha y la hora de su castigo. Ahora, si no necesitan nada más, pueden irse.

Anne y Scorpius se volvieron para marcharse, pero a Albus el comportamiento del profesor le había levantado ciertas sospechas; y decidió confirmarlas en ese momento.

-Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle si nos ha seguido esta noche hasta el almacén? –preguntó.

-Jajaja –rió Slughorn- Potter, muchacho, una vez más haces alarde de tu perspicacia y tu gran intuición. Son esas facultades las que te hacen tan bueno en Pociones –comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sí, chico, tras nuestra conversación de esta tarde quedé intrigado. Así que os seguí oculto en un Encantamiento Desilusionador y observé vuestro pequeño duelo –explicó.

-Entiendo –respondió Albus- Entonces… si no nos hubiese pillado Filch no nos hubiera castigado, ¿no?

-No Potter, no os habría castigado –contestó el profesor- Aunque mejor dejad de pensar en ello como en un castigo -añadió- Os habría invitado de todas maneras –comentó, y al ver las miradas interrogantes de los chicos, añadió- Intento saber siempre quiénes son los alumnos más prometedores, muchachos. He preguntado a los profesores por vosotros y me he llevado una grata sorpresa –les contó.

Albus no había pensado nunca que los profesores pudieran hablar entre sí de los alumnos, pero la verdad es que Albus se alegró de saber que hablaban bien de él.

-Ya sabía que eras bueno en pociones, Potter –continuó Slughorn- pero según la profesora Chang también eres un genio de las transformaciones. De usted, señor Malfoy, llevo varios días oyendo maravillas sobre sus dotes en Defensa, y hoy, sin duda, han quedado comprobadas en ese duelo. En cuanto a usted, señorita Anne, puede que hoy no haya tenido mucha suerte en el duelo –le dijo Slughorn, lanzándole una mirada de simpatía- Pero hasta Flitwick me ha tenido que admitir que tiene usted talento para los Encantamientos. Y, considerando lo parcial que es con los Slytherin, creo de debe ser algo más que eso. Yo sólo quería invitaros a un club donde están los mejores, porque quiero que aprendáis a ser los mejores. La casa Slytherin se lo merece.

Cuando todo el mundo ya dormía en el castillo, Albus aún seguía pensando en las últimas palabras de Slughorn, tumbado en su cama. La respuesta había estado tan cerca desde el principio… ¿Para qué necesitaban al ED? Podían darles su merecido a los Gryffindors ellos mismos. _"Aprended a ser los mejores",_ habían sido las palabras de Slughorn, y eso era exactamente lo que iban a hacer. Tendrían su propio ED, uno en el que aprendiesen magia de verdad.

_**Álex:**__ Gracias por comentar cada capítulo, sigue así, me anima mucho. A mi también me dio un ataque de rabia al releer el capitulo anterior XD. La venganza, sin embargo, tendrá que esperar._

_Lo que han hecho los Gryffindor es mucho peor que lo de los Ravenclaw, así que dejarles sin pelo y con unos cuantos granos no es suficiente. Necesitan saber más magia, y el primer paso para ello lo van a dar en el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto, me gusta tu perfil. Sí, soy de los que cuando están aburridos leen los perfiles de simples lectores XD. Yo también odio a Snivellus (Quejicus) y a Ronnald. Me encantan Neville (aunque no se note por mi fic) y Luna._

_**Seamisai:**__ También agradecerte que hayas comentado. Decirte que siento que no te esté gustando, pero voy a intentar responderte a ver si te convenzo un poco. Aunque sé que es difícil para un Slytherin como yo razonar con un Gryffindor como tú, vamos a intentarlo._

_En primer lugar, voy a usar mi excusa comodín, esa que usaré cada vez que alguien se queje =P. Han pasado 19+7=26 años desde Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal; y las cosas con el tiempo cambian. Y dad gracias a que cambian, porque si no os aburriríais como una ostra._

_Comentas que las clases de DCAO son más de criaturas tenebrosas. Bien, la verdad es que ése es el caso de tercero, en la que ven Boggarts, Grindilows, Kappas, Gorros Rojos… E incluso de segundo, en el que Lockhart les enseña a los duendecillos de Cornualles. En primero, sin embargo, la única mención que Rowling hace a criaturas mágicas en una clase de DCAO, es en la clase de Oliver Wood (5º curso) cuando McGonagall irrumpe en la clase para presentarle a su nuevo buscador (en ese momento Quirrell hablaba de vampiros). En cualquier caso, decirte que en total han tenido de momento tres clases de Defensa, y me parece que es bastante más importante que aprendan a desarmar que a defenderse de los Kappas, que no sé ni como son._

_En cuanto a lo de que no te guste mi forma de ver las transformaciones, lo entiendo perfectamente, y es totalmente respetable. Pero voy a intentar hacer que entiendas mi punto de vista. Si revisas los libros, no encontrarás ni una sola palabra que __aprendan en clase de Transformaciones. Fera Verto o Lapifors no son más que palabras que se han inventado en las pelis o los videojuegos. Así que se me ocurrió darle una explicación a esto, diciendo que ambas formas son posibles._

_Por último, en cuanto a lo de que no puedes seguir mi ritmo, no te preocupes; me basta con que comentes cuando puedas. De todas formas, como ya he dicho en mi perfil, a partir de la semana que viene voy a actualizar una vez a la semana._


	7. Salazar estaría orgulloso

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo… ¡A mí me ha encantado escribirlo!_

_Deciros que a partir de ahora el tiempo empieza a trascurrir más rápido. Y que en el próximo capítulo reaparece Harry, nuestro héroe favorito (mentira que a mi me cae bastante mal =P)_

_Gracias por comentar, Álex, al final del capítulo, como siempre, tienes tu respuesta._

CAPÍTULO 7: Salazar estaría orgulloso

La mañana del viernes, Albus se despertó con un plan totalmente formado en su cabeza. La idea que había surgido de su conversación con el profesor de Pociones, había ido madurando durante la noche; haciendo que Albus supiera exactamente lo que debían hacer él y sus amigos.

Los Gryffindors les habían desafiado, se habían atrevido a atacarles en su propia mesa, a envenenar a Anne; debían pagarlo, debían arrepentirse de haberse cruzado en su camino, más aún de lo que deberían estarse arrepintiendo los Ravenclaws. Y la que más debía pagarlo –pensaba Albus- era su prima, que había traicionado su confianza y le había hecho quedar como un bobo ingenuo delante de Anne y Scorpius.

Saltando de la cama, Albus se dirigió a la de al lado, donde Scorpius aún dormía profundamente, descorrió las cortinas y zarandeó a su amigo hasta despertarlo.

-¿Al? –preguntó Scorpius aún medio dormido- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Vístete y ven conmigo –le dijo al ver que su amigo dormía en calzoncillos- Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Albus y Scorpius bajaron juntos a la Sala Común, este último aún visiblemente dormido, y una vez allí esperaron a que bajase Anne. Afortunadamente la chica no se hizo esperar, y enseguida bajó. Al verles allí esperando, sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-He tenido una idea –dijo aún sonriéndoles.

-Pues ponte a la cola, por lo visto aquí Albus también ha tenido otra –comentó Scorpius con un tono que daba a entender claramente que prefería haberse quedado arriba en su cómoda cama.

-Déjame a mí primero –dijo Anne- Escuchad, he pensado que no necesitamos al ED para aprender a defendernos. Podemos simplemente aprender magia por nuestra cuenta, hay montones de libros en la Biblioteca; entre los tres podemos avanzar mucho.

-Tu idea se parece asombrosamente a la mía –comentó Albus sonriendo a su amiga- Casi como si me la hubieses robado de la cabeza mientras dormía –la acusó en broma.

-¿Por qué siempre me hacéis parecer a mí como el tonto del grupo? –preguntó Scorpius mirándoles fingiendo haberse ofendido.

-No es eso, Scor… -contestó Anne- ¿No lo entiendes? Tu eres un genio en Defensa, Albus es increíblemente bueno en Transformaciones, y yo… bueno, tengo un talento natural para los Encantamientos –explicó la chica, que nunca había entendido por qué la gente se molestaba en ser modesta- Imagina lo mucho que podríamos aprender si le dedicásemos unas horas a la semana y nos ayudásemos entre nosotros.

-¿Y cuánto serían unas horas? ¿Dónde nos reuniríamos? –preguntó Scorpius, que parecía un poco reticente.

-Yo había pensado en tres reuniones a la semana: viernes y sábados antes de la cena, y domingos por la mañana. En sesiones de dos horas –aclaró Anne- Así nos seguiría quedando tiempo para hacer los deberes. Cada uno podríamos hacer de profesor en una reunión -añadió- En cuanto al sitio, podría ser en el almacén del quinto piso. Ese sitio me trae buenos recuerdos –comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Estoy impresionado, Anne –intervino entonces Albus, que había estado escuchando atentamente para ver hasta que punto se parecía el plan de su amiga al suyo- No obstante, yo conozco un sitio mejor que el almacén. Un sitio en el que no nos molestarán, y en el que tendremos todo el material que necesitemos.

Ahora era Anne la que le miraba con la boca abierta, impresionada. ¿Qué sitio es ése, Al? –preguntó.

-La Sala de los Menesteres –respondió Al- Pero mejor que explicároslo será que os la enseñe en nuestra primera reunión; ya veréis, es increíble.

En realidad Albus aún no había tenido tiempo de ir a ver la sala, pero sí había oído hablar de ella en multitud de ocasiones: a sus padres, a sus tíos, a sus primos mayores, a su hermano… Estaba deseando comprobar si de verdad era tan maravillosa.

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo va a ser esa primera reunión? –preguntó Scorpius, claramente interesado ahora que había escuchado todo el plan.

-Esta misma tarde, por supuesto. No hay razón para perder el tiempo –razonó Anne.

Sin embargo, Albus negó con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a su amiga le dijo- Esta tarde no puede ser, Anne… Habrá que dejarlo para mañana. He quedado para tomar el té en casa de Hagrid, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó, después, teniendo una idea les preguntó- ¿Por qué no venís conmigo?

Anne, le miró con condescendencia y dijo –Sí, Potter (siempre que lo llamaba así, Albus sabía que se estaba burlando de él) Y dime, ¿le vas a servir tú el té a Weasley? Si quieres yo puedo pasarle las pastas a tu hermano.

Albus no había pensado en aquello. En un principio, eran él, su hermano y su prima los que habían sido invitados a la cabaña del guardabosques. Estando su relación como estaba en el momento, lo último que le apetecía era tomar el té con ellos. Tienes razón, Anne –reconoció- Lo mejor será que escriba a Hagrid y le diga que iré mañana a desayunar con él.

La mañana había pasado rápidamente para Albus, que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y como si hubiera sido cuestión de segundos, se encontró almorzando en el Gran Comedor, junto a sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que había querido hablar con su amigo Nathan cuanto antes, para evitar que su prima lo volviese en su contra. Así que se volvió hacia Scorpius y Anne y les dijo- Oíd, creo que voy a acercarme un momento a la mesa de Hufflepuff a hablar con Nathan. Esta semana he estado un poco distante –explicó.

-Sí –respondió Anne- será mejor que lo hagas.

Albus le lanzó una mirada interrogante; Anne nunca se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con la amistad de su amigo con un Hufflepuff. Viéndolo, Anne se explicó- En nuestra situación, sin ningún apoyo fuera de nuestra casa, la lealtad de un Hufflepuff puede ser de un valor incalculable. (Ésa era su Anne –pensó Albus- tan pragmática como siempre)

-Bueno –comentó Albus- Había pensado que podía invitarle a nuestras reuniones.

-¡No! –gritaron Anne y Scorpius a la vez.

Fue la chica la que continuó diciendo- Mira, Al, te he dicho y es verdad, que creo que es importante que te ganes su lealtad. Pero -añadió- No sabes si no se la ha entregado ya a tu prima; y sinceramente, será mejor que tu prima no sepa de nuestras reuniones. Además, nuestro grupo va a funcionar porque todos vamos a aprender de todos. No me digas que quieres que ése Hufflepuff te enseñe a cuidar plantitas –preguntó con sorna- Sabes que lo único que haría es retrasarnos a los demás.

Por segunda vez en el día, Albus tuvo que reconocer que la lógica de Anne era innegable; al menos para él. Los Slytherins compartían con los Hufflepuff las asignaturas de Pociones, Historia y Herbología; y en todas ellas, especialmente en Herbología, Nathan parecía bastante bueno. Sin embargo, por lo que había hablado con él en las inaguantables clases de Historia, Albus sabía que no se le daban ni mucho menos tan bien el resto de asignaturas. En una ocasión incluso le había pedido que le ayudase con sus deberes de Transformaciones.

-Tienes razón, Anne (Lo que le costaba decir esa frase, y hoy ya la había dicho dos veces) Bueno, entonces voy a charlar un rato con él. Os veo directamente en IMM, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó. Cuando sus amigos hubieron asentido, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde en seguida encontró a Nathan, hablando animadamente con su amiga Sylvia Looper.

-¡Ey, Nate! –le llamó Albus. Cuando éste se volvió y le sonrió, le preguntó- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo corto para bajar la comida? Hace mucho que no charlamos.

-¿Te importa, Sylvia? –le preguntó a su amiga, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, no –respondió la chica- Vete tranquilo, nos vemos en Encantamientos.

-De acuerdo, vamos, Al –dijo el Hufflepuff. Y los dos juntos se marcharon del Gran Comedor.

Albus sonreía exultante mientras se dirigía al aula de IMM. La conversación con Nathan había ido sobre ruedas. En primer lugar se había disculpado por dedicarle tan poco tiempo durante la semana, a lo que el Hufflepuff le había respondido que lo entendía perfectamente, que era normal que hubiese estado liado en su primera semana. Entonces habían empezado a charlar de temas más banales (las clases, los deberes, la comida…) y se habían reído a carcajadas contando chistes y anécdotas de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Albus incluso se había atrevido a hablarle de su duelo con los Ravenclaws y el Hufflepuff había escuchado impresionado todo el relato. Por último, cuando ya se hacía tarde, Albus le había invitado a que lo acompañase al día siguiente a desayunar a la cabaña de Hagrid y Nathan había aceptado encantado, aunque había reconocido sentirse un tanto intimidado por el semigigante.

A Albus se le había ocurrido invitarle en su visita a la cabaña de Hagrid, en el momento; pero en su propuesta había habido también una segunda intención, además de la de agradar a su amigo. Lo había dejado caer, a ver si por casualidad su amigo comentaba que ya iba a ir esa tarde con Rose; pero ése no parecía ser el caso. De todas formas, para asegurarse, cuando ya se despedían le había preguntado abiertamente- Entonces… somos amigos, ¿no?

El Hufflepuff lo había mirado con un fervor casi religioso y había respondido- Siempre, Al. Y Albus había sabido que tenía en el Hufflepuff a un amigo fiel, para siempre.

Cuando llegó al aula de IMM, Anne y Scorpius ya lo estaban esperando. Le lanzaron miradas interrogantes, queriendo saber que tal le había ido en su conversación con Nathan. Albus, no queriendo entrar en detalles, les levantó los pulgares.

El día estaba siendo exactamente como Albus necesitaba después de la decepción del día anterior con el ED, y de ver cómo su prima Rose le apuñalaba por la espalda. Sabía que iban a aprender magia a pesar de la ineptitud de Neville, sabía que la iban a poder usar para vengarse de los Gryffindors, y sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, Rose jamás podría poner a Nate de su contra.

Sonriendo, entró con sus amigos en el aula, lanzándoles una mirada desafiante a Addams, Scrimgeour y Ravenwing cuando pasaron por al lado suyo. Éstos, sin embargo, bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Habían sido los primeros en aprender la lección.

Cuando salió de la clase doble de Idiomas Mágicos Modernos, Albus tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado al juzgarla a la ligera. La asignatura era impartida por la profesora Elisabeth Jorkins, una mujer amable, de unos sesenta años, que a Albus le había caído muy bien.

La profesora, les había contado con tono amable, casi maternal, que, si bien muchas criaturas mágicas eran capaces de hablar el inglés lo suficientemente bien para hacerse entender, solían considerar especialmente educados y dignos de confianza a los magos que se esforzaban a hablar con ellas en su idioma.

La asignatura, les había explicado la profesora, se impartía en los cinco primeros cursos (no había nivel de ÉXTASIS) y cada año dedicaban tres meses al _sirenio_, otros tres al _veélico_, y los tres últimos al _gurg_, el idioma de los gigantes.

Albus, por supuesto, no tenía pensado hacer negocios con sirenas, veelas o gigantes. Sin embargo, decidió que, por si acaso, al menos atendería en clase para aprender lo que pudiera. De hecho, a decir verdad, Albus sentía cierto interés por saber cómo sonaba el idioma de los gigantes; criaturas que siempre (o desde que conocía a Hagrid) le habían intrigado.

Aún con todo, las dos horas se le habían hecho eternamente largas. No por culpa de la profesora, sino porque desde antes de que empezara, Albus ya estaba deseando que acabara para hacer con sus amigos su primera visita a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando por fin la profesora les dijo que podían marcharse, Albus, Anne y Scorpius se lanzaron hacia la puerta y salieron del aula sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Albus les guió por el castillo a toda velocidad, subieron tan deprisa como les dejaron sus piernas al séptimo piso, y se pararon delante de un muro, que aparentemente no tenía nada de especial.

-¿Por qué nos paramos, Al? –preguntó Scorpius. Pero Albus no respondió, en su lugar se puso a caminar en círculos con los ojos cerrados. Si Scorpius o Anne hubiesen sabido realizar el hechizo _Legeremens_, habrían podido saber que en ese momento su amigo repetía en su mente _"Necesitamos un sitio donde practicar magia avanzada sin que nos molesten"._

Antes de abrir los ojos, Albus supo, por el grito de asombro que habían dado Anne y Scorpius, que había funcionado. Abrió los ojos y en lugar del desnudo muro que había habido antes, se encontró con una gran puerta de madera.

-Bienvenidos a la Sala de los Menesteres –dijo Albus volviéndose hacia sus amigos, que observaban la puerta con la boca abierta- Entrad, esto os va a encantar.

Albus, Anne, y Scorpius observaron con asombro la sala que les recibió.

Era una sala circular enorme, suficientemente grande como para albergar dos o tres campos de Quidditch. Junto a las paredes había gigantescas estanterías llenas de cientos de libros de hechizos, con todo lo que podían desear saber. Al fondo de la sala había un pequeño bosque, y una charca. A su derecha, Albus vio varios maniquíes, pensados, supuso, para que practicaran los hechizos más peligrosos en ellos. También había jaulas y peceras con animales de todos los tamaños. Quizá me he pasado un poco al decir "magia avanzada" –pensó Albus- Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos transformar seres vivos, y desde luego no sé para que podemos necesitar un bosque o un lago.

-¿Qué es este sitio, Al? –preguntó Anne, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Albus- Aquí hasta podríamos perdernos.

-Es, como os dije, la Sala de los Menesteres –explicó Albus- Te da exactamente lo que necesitas. Lo que pasa es que creo que me he pasado al decirle lo que buscábamos. Es igual –añadió con un gesto de la mano- Ya lo corregiremos el próximo día, al fin y al cabo hoy no vamos a hacer mucho. Solo quería que vieseis esto, y que habláramos de lo que vamos a hacer exactamente.

Anne y Scorpius le escuchaban atentamente, así que Albus decidió continuar.

-Bueno, creo que en nuestro grupo… –empezó Albus, pero Anne, entonces, decidió cortarle.

-¿Por qué no le ponemos un nombre? –dijo- Queda muy mal estar diciendo todo el rato "nuestro grupo".

-Podemos llamarnos Ejército de Slytherin –aportó Scorpius.

-Me gustaría si no fuese porque existe ya un Ejército de Dumbledore. Pensarán que nos hemos copiado –explicó Albus- Aunque creo que sí podría ser algo con Slytherin, para demostrar que estamos orgullosos de nuestras raíces.

-No creo que debamos ponerle el nombre de Slytherin al grupo –dijo Anne, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto Scorpius- ¿Es que no estas orgullosa de tu casa?

-Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy –le espetó Anne-Más de lo que tú lo estarás jamás. Pero… ¿no os parece un poco presuntuoso? (Lo que a Albus le parecía es que no tenía ni idea de lo que esa palabra significaba) Quiero decir –aclaró- que no somos más que alumnos de primero, apenas sabemos hacer magia. ¿De verdad creéis que Slytherin estaría orgulloso de ver su nombre en nuestro grupo? –les preguntó.

-Algún día lo estará, Anne. Eso te lo aseguro –le dijo Albus- No obstante, creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que aparquemos la cuestión del nombre por el momento, no veo que nos vayamos a poner de acuerdo.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo –dijo Scorpius bromeando- Somos _Scorpia_.

-Sí, es un nombre perfecto –dijo Anne sarcásticamente- Para una organización criminal.

-No sé –comentó Albus- A mí la verdad es que me gusta.

Tanto Anne como Scorpius le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Luego Scorpius dijo- Al, lo había dicho de broma.

-Lo sé –contestó Albus- Pero… pensad en ello. _Scorpia_. No sé, tiene… gancho –añadió.

-Sí –reconoció Anne- Supongo que no está tan mal… Además –añadió en tono de broma- Así ya tenemos el nombre si algún día queremos dedicarnos al espionaje internacional.

-Vale, ya está bien –dijo Scorpius- Dejad de tomarme el pelo, sólo quería gastar una broma.

-No, Scorpius –le contestó Albus- Anne y yo somos mayoría, ahora somos _Scorpia_.

-Aunque decidamos las cosas por mayoría –intervino Anne- creo que deberíamos tener una especie de líder; que nos diga lo que hacer en cada momento. Se pierde mucho tiempo si hay que votar hasta cuándo se puede ir al baño y cuándo no -explicó.

-Sí, yo ya había pensado en ello –coincidió Albus- Aunque el líder no debería tener más poder que los demás. En este grupo todos aprendemos de todos. Así que los otros dos deberían poder negarse a obedecer si no están de acuerdo –explicó, luego dijo- De hecho yo había pensado que el líder fuera Scorpius, al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo si quisiera podría ganarnos a los dos con facilidad. Y acabamos de llamar al grupo en su nombre –añadió con sorna.

-¿¡Yo! –gritó Scorpius- ¡Ni hablar! El líder debes de ser tú, Al. Eres el que nos ha traído a esta maravilla de sala.

-La verdad es, Al –dijo Anne- que no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero desde el primer día tu te has dedicado a dar las órdenes, y nosotros a seguirlas; y así nos ha ido bien.

Su tono no había sido reprobatorio, sino totalmente neutro. Aún así Albus dijo- Yo… Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta –se disculpó- ¿Veis? Por eso no puedo ser yo el líder, porque el poder se me sube a la cabeza.

-Albus, no hay nada malo en dar órdenes –intervino Scorpius- En todo grupo, hay uno que es el que tiene más iniciativa y da las órdenes. Es natural.

-Bueno, aún así no quiero ser el líder –aclaró Albus.

-Lo sabemos, Potter. Pero tú aquí tienes un voto, como todos –explicó Anne- Así que, lo siento pero no tienes más remedio que ser el líder de _Scorpia._

-¿De verdad que se va a llamar así? –preguntó todavía Scorpius. Pero tanto Anne como Albus le ignoraron.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente Albus- Si los dos estáis de acuerdo… Seré el líder del grupo; pero quiero que recordéis lo que he dicho antes, si en algún momento alguno de los dos no está conforme con…

-Sí, Potter, ya nos hemos enterado –le cortó Anne- Ahora dinos lo que debemos hacer.

Albus la miró sorprendido. Debía habérselo imaginado, ningún estúpido título de líder iba a hacer que Anne se cortase un pelo con él. Riendo para sí dijo- Bueno, creo que los primeros días deberíamos dedicarlos a mirar libros en busca de hechizos que nos puedan venir bien, cada uno en su materia. Tú serás el profesor los viernes, Scorpius, Anne los sábados y yo los domingos. Además, aunque no os dé clase de eso, también voy a buscar pociones que puedan sernos útiles en el futuro.

Albus les miró, esperando que se negaran, que le dijeran que lo habían pensado mejor, y que el líder debía ser otro; pero en su lugar Scorpius sonrió y dijo- ¿Ves como eres perfecto como líder?

-Eh… Gracias –balbuceó Albus, luego se volvió hacia Anne y le dijo- Tengo un encargo especial para ti, Anne, ¿recuerdas cómo Slughorn nos siguió la noche de nuestro duelo? Quiero que dediques el tiempo que puedas a investigar ese tal "Encantamiento Desilusionador". No estoy dispuesto a que _Scorpia_ vuelva a ser pillada deambulando a deshoras por los pasillos –explicó- Intenta aprenderlo, y después enséñanoslo.

-Lo intentaré –respondió Anne- Pero necesitaré tiempo, debe de ser magia bastante avanzada.

-Tómate todo el que necesites- le contestó, luego dio por terminada la sesión diciendo- Creo que eso es todo por hoy, doy por concluida la primera reunión de _Scorpia_. Creo que Slytherin estaría orgulloso –pensó Albus. Pero no dijo nada. Los tres recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Cenaron tranquilamente, riendo felices porque sabían que ese día habían dado un gran paso hacia sus respectivos futuros, fueran cuales fueran éstos. A mitad de la cena, no obstante, fueron interrumpidos por la profesora Stahl, que les entregó a los tres, idénticos papelitos en los que se leía simplemente:

_Su castigo tendrá lugar en mi despacho mañana sábado a las seis de la tarde. Lleguen puntuales._

_Horace Slughorn_

Vaya, Slughorn es un poco inoportuno –pensó Albus- _Scorpia_ tendrá que reunirse antes. Aunque a decir verdad, el "castigo" con Slughorn también le intrigaba. ¿Qué sería lo que les tendría preparado?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –preguntó Scorpius casi gritando, distrayendo a Albus de sus pensamientos- Lárgate ahora mismo, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Rose Weasley abrió la boca, visiblemente ofendida por la reacción del Slytherin; pero decidió ignorarlo y dirigiéndose a su primo le preguntó- Al, ¿por qué no has venido a ver a Hagrid? Tu hermano y yo te hemos estado esperando –le contó Rose.

-Ya has oído a Scorpius –le contestó lanzándole una mirada de rencor- Lárgate si no quieres que te lance una maldición. Y no vuelvas por aquí; lo mismo le puedes decir a mi hermano.

Rose le miró un momento, entre asombrada y ofendida, después, enterrando la cara en sus manos, se marchó llorando. Espera y verás, Rose Weasley –pensó Albus- Muy pronto tendrás tu merecido.

_**Nota 2:**__ Por si algunos os estabais preguntando si me había olvidado de que la Sala de los Menesteres arde en la segunda batalla de Hogwarts, soy plenamente consciente de ello; no os preocupéis, acabareis entendiéndolo todo._

_**Álex:**__ Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te gustase el duelo. Tengo en la cabeza otros mucho mejores, la verdad, pero imaginé que en un duelo entre alumnos de primero, que apenas saben magia, las cosas debían decidirse por pequeños detalles, como algún tonto despiste._

_Jajá, a mí también me encanta el momento de "El tiempo de rendirse ya ha pasado". En cuanto a lo de que la venganza se sirve en plato frío… eso es exactamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de Albus, Anne y Scorpius. Sigue así, es un placer leer siempre tus comentarios._


	8. El culpable de todo

_**Nota:**__ Espero que no me odiéis mucho cuando leáis este capítulo. Se que muchos vais a desear mandarme un Vociferador a casa (o un sobre con Ántrax, vaya), pero todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo es necesario para mi historia, así que… creo que me arriesgaré._

_Por cierto, he puesto a esta historia rating K, porque considero que lo es en casi su totalidad. No obstante, entiendo que al menos una parte de este capítulo no lo es. Así que lo aviso, si eres un niño menor de… digamos 14 años, o tienes una sensibilidad especial, NO leas la parte del capítulo delimitada por dobles líneas horizontales._

_Agradeceros a todos los que habéis comentado, y darte la bienvenida, Kelo, espero que sigáis comentando. Aunque a lo mejor después de este capítulo salís todos huyendo XD_

CAPÍTULO 8: El culpable de todo

Albus, Anne y Scorpius, trabajaron duramente durante las siguientes semanas de curso. Las clases y los constantes trabajos ocupaban la gran mayoría de su tiempo entresemana; mientras que los fines de semana, con las reuniones de _Scorpia_ y los deberes para la semana siguiente, apenas les quedaba tiempo para mucho más.

Además, habían decidido apuntarse a las reuniones del _Club de las Eminencias_ que organizaba Slughorn cada diez días en su despacho. Había sido de hecho, durante su castigo con el profesor la primera semana de curso, cuando habían tenido su primera reunión. Habían llegado al despacho a la hora indicada, esperando encontrar al profesor solo en su despacho. En su lugar, una veintena de alumnos de diferentes cursos y casas les habían dado la bienvenida, y Slughorn se los había ido presentando uno a uno a todos, explicando además la razón por la que cabía esperar grandes cosas de cada uno de ellos. Algunos simplemente tenían familiares muy influyentes, o especialmente ricos, mientras que otros habían sido elegidos por el mismo Slughorn en virtud de algún talento especial. Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse a cuál de los grupos pertenecía él, aunque al no ver a James por ahí, quiso creer que era de los segundos, y que no había sido invitado allí por ser su padre quien era.

En un principio, Albus había encontrado la reunión extremadamente aburrida, y el ambiente excesivamente formal. Sin embargo, Anne le había hecho ver las grandes ventajas que podían sacar de relacionarse con personas tan influyentes; así que habían decidido asistir a todas las reuniones que pudieran, y tratar de hacer amistad con algunos de los alumnos más jóvenes.

Durante las semanas que habían pasado, habían hablado con muchos de los alumnos del club; pero sólo habían conectado realmente con Kevin Smith, un Hufflepuff de primero cuyo padre era Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos; los demás chicos, a Albus le habían parecido increíblemente creídos.

Por otro lado, _Scorpia_ progresaba lenta pero incansablemente. Albus había decidido empezar por el principio al enseñarles Transformaciones a sus amigos, así que de momento sólo practicaban transformando pequeños objetos, cosas sin demasiada utilidad práctica. Pronto, sin embargo, tenía planeado pasar a algunas cosas más serias que tenía pensadas. No podía esperar a enseñarles a sus amigos el hechizo que había ideado.

Por su lado, Scorpius había elaborado una lista con hechizos defensivos, maldiciones y conjuros, ordenados según su complejidad, y desde el primer día habían empezado a practicarlos. Albus tenía que reconocer que su amigo era un excelente profesor; de hecho, tanto Albus como Anne habían sido felicitados por la profesora Stahl por el magnífico rendimiento que estaban teniendo en DCAO.

Por último, Albus y Scorpius también habían estado practicando una lista de encantamientos que les había dejado Anne como tarea. Mientras, ella se ocupaba por aprender el Encantamiento Desilusionador, del que había encontrado un montón de información, pero que parecía estarle costando. Por desgracia, sin Anne para ayudarles, Albus y Scorpius apenas habían sido capaces de aprender de un par de hechizos sencillos de la lista de encantamientos.

Albus pensaba que era irónico que las únicas asignaturas en las que estaba aprendiendo algo, eran de hecho las que él al principio tanto había criticado. Seguían gustándole Transformaciones y DCAO, pero _Scorpia_ estaba tan adelantado con respecto al resto de alumnos de primero, que en esas clases lo único que hacía era practicar lo que ya había aprendido en la Sala de los Menesteres.

También en lo personal estaba contento Albus. Su prima Rose y su hermano James no se habían atrevido a acercarse a hablar con él ni una sola vez, de lo cual Albus se alegraba sobremanera. Además, su relación con Nathan iba cada vez mejor, se había hecho amigo de su amiga, Sylvia Looper, y hasta había conseguido hacer que Anne reconociese que el Hufflepuff no estaba tan mal. Para no estropearlo, el grupo de Ravenclaws de Addams y Scrimgeour parecía rehuirles, y por alguna razón, Connor Thomas y los demás Gryffindors tampoco habían intentado ninguna otra jugarreta. Aún así, por supuesto, no iban a perdonarles. _Scorpia_ no perdona.

No fue hasta el primer viernes de Diciembre, que las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Albus, Anne y Scorpius habían disfrutado de una lección especialmente ilustrativa impartida por Scorpius y ya se marchaban rumbo al Gran Comedor, cuando al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, se habían topado con James, que esperaba apoyado en el muro de enfrente.

-¡Al! –le llamó su hermano- Sabía que estabas aquí. Tienes que venir ahora mismo a…

-Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado –le contestó Albus- A no ser que hayas decidido pedirnos perdón a mí, Anne y Scorpius, claro.

-Albus, estúpido –le espetó su hermano casi gritando- ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías! Ha ocurrido algo, tenemos que ir de inmediato al despacho de McGonagall.

Albus observó la expresión en la cara de su hermano. ¿Era eso miedo? Preocupado como estaba, se despidió de sus amigos y dejó que su hermano lo guiase hasta un pasillo al fondo del cual había una gran gárgola de piedra. Su hermano dijo con urgencia la contraseña (cómo la sabía era algo que Albus desconocía) y ambos entraron. En el despacho los esperaban ya la profesora McGonagall, Rose, Fred y Victoire Weasley.

-Sentaros, James, Albus –dijo la directora, no atreviéndose a mirar a ninguno a la cara. Luego añadió- Ha ocurrido una gran desgracia.

La tristeza en la voz de la siempre tan seria y fría directora, fue lo que terminó de alarmar a Albus. Algo realmente serio había ocurrido.

Harry Potter se hallaba en la redacción de deportes, preparándose para marcharse tras un largo, pero gratificante, día de trabajo, cuando una lechuza negra con una M roja atada al cuello había cruzado volando su ventana y se había posado sobre su escritorio.

Tras terminar el colegio, Harry Potter había conseguido acceder a la Escuela de Aurores, donde se había graduado en apenas tres años. Había comenzado a trabajar como auror, y en tan sólo diez años, lo que constituía un verdadero récord histórico, había sido nombrado Jefe del Departamento. Algunos incluso comenzaban a hablar de él como candidato claro para sustituir al viejo Kingsley Shacklebolt, cuando Harry, cansado de los politiqueos de la vida ministerial y de la monotonía de la vida de auror en tiempos de paz, les había sorprendido a todos (incluida su mujer, Ginny) anunciando que se retiraba para entrenar al Appleby Arrows, un equipo de Quidditch que acababa de descender a segunda división.

Todo el mundo había intentado disuadir a Harry de la idea, pero había sido en vano. El mayor éxito lo había tenido Shacklebolt, el ministro, que al menos había conseguido que Harry aceptase ser Miembro Honorífico del Departamento de Aurores, título que en opinión de Harry, era más una trampa mortal que un honor; pues el nuevo Jefe de Aurores lo usaba a menudo como pretexto para pedirle "como un favor personal" que les ayudase en alguna misión de especial dificultad. Les sacaba las castañas del fuego, pero como "Miembro Honorífico" no veía un duro por ello. Podría haberse negado, claro, pero en el fondo a Harry le encantaba estar en medio de la acción.

En su primer año como entrenador, Harry había conseguido reascender al equipo. Y, tras un esfuerzo económico importante por parte del club, que incluso había fichado a alguna estrella de otros clubes que se moría por jugar a las órdenes del mítico Harry Potter, el Appleby Arrows había ganado tres ligas y dos copas consecutivas, e incluso había jugado por primera vez en su historia la final de la Copa Europea de Quidditch.

Finalmente, hacía dos años, Harry había decidido dejar su trabajo como entrenador, y aceptar trabajar como comentarista de Radio Quidditch, lo que le permitiría pasar más tiempo con su familia. Ni siquiera la oferta del presidente del Appleby Arrows de doblar su salario, había podido convencer a Harry para que se quedase.

Aunque había sido muy distinta a cómo se la había imaginado en sus años en Hogwarts, Harry estaba muy contento con la vida que había llevado. Tenía una mujer que lo quería y unos hijos fantásticos.

Harry Potter observó la lechuza negra que se hallaba ante él, esperando a que retirase la carta que llevaba atada en la pata. Sin embargo, Harry ya sabía lo que decía; en los últimos dos meses había recibido otras cuatro iguales. Dos personas habían muerto, y otras dos estaban desaparecidas. El único nexo de unión parecía ser que las cuatro habían sido acusadas hacía diecinueve años de haber sido mortífagos.

Harry creía que se trataba de alguien que estaba tomando represalias por considerar que se había cometido un error al haberlas dejado en libertad o que se les había impuesto penas demasiado leves, y el Jefe de Aurores parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, por qué esta persona había esperado diecinueve años para vengarse de estos mortífagos era algo que a Harry se le escapaba.

Decidió abrir la carta para saber con precisión qué había ocurrido y que querían exactamente que hiciera. Tal como había supuesto, había habido un nuevo ataque y querían que fuese a investigar. Lo que alarmó a Harry fue el lugar al que le mandaban ir, la casa de la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa de la Ley Mágica. Levantándose de un salto salió corriendo sin despedirse de nadie; esta vez no se trataba de ningún mortífago.

Hermione Granger se había levantado esa mañana temprano, había besado a su marido, que seguía dormido en la cama, y se había marchado al Ministerio. Últimamente tenían mucho trabajo en el departamento, pues con las desapariciones, la gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y alguna perdía el control. Ella, como Jefa del Departamento, creía que debía dar ejemplo y quedarse ayudando cuanto pudiese; así que, habitualmente llegaba la primera y salía la última. A menudo, Ronnald Weasley, su marido, bromeaba sobre este hecho y decía que más que la jefa parecía la becaria.

Aquel día no fue distinto de los anteriores, y en el departamento estuvieron desbordados. Una anciana bruja había sido victima de una maldición de Mocomurciélagos por haberle ofrecido un caramelo a un niño, un brujo ciego había aturdido a un transeúnte muggle que se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cruzar la calle, y en el caldero chorreante un hombre había sido desarmado y retenido a la fuerza por el mero hecho de haber reconocido haber ido a Slytherin cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin, poco antes de las seis, Hermione decidió irse a casa, salió del Ministerio y se dirigió a un punto donde poder aparecerse. Como cada tarde, tenía ganas de llegar a casa, cenar con Ron, sentarse en el sofá a leer un libro mientras su marido veía la tele y luego irse con él a la cama. Sin embargo, aquella tarde cuando llegó a su casa se encontró la puerta de la casa abierta. Sacando su varita entró con cuidado.

La casa estaba revuelta, como si hubiese habido una gran pelea. Antes de entrar en el salón y dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo, donde yacía su marido, Hermione ya sabía que tendría que llamar al Ministerio para que mandasen un auror. Por favor, que sea Harry –pensó mientras lloraba desconsolada. Luego, intentando controlarse un poco, sabiendo que tenía que avisar al Ministerio, dijo- _Expecto Patronum_. Pero nada salió de su varita, y Hermione comprendió por qué al momento. Nunca más sería capaz de tener un pensamiento feliz.

Cuando Harry llegó a la casa de Hermione, la escena que contempló le rompió el corazón. Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Catelyn Campbell, una auror del ministerio que Harry conocía muy bien.

Sin saludar siquiera, Harry entró corriendo en la casa que tan bien conocía, sabiendo de sobra qué era lo único que podía estar haciendo llorar así a su amiga. Era Ron el que había sido atacado, y Harry necesitaba saber si se iba a poner bien.

Tras tres años de prácticas, y diez años (oficiales) trabajando como auror, Harry pensaba que, con todo lo que había visto, había pocas cosas capaces de impresionarle. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el salón, el espectáculo que se encontró estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar.

El cuerpo de Ron yacía desnudo en la moqueta, sobre un charco de sangre. Todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba y retorcía en una postura que, Harry sabía, ningún cuerpo humano podía adoptar. Los brazos y el tronco estaban llenos de múltiples cortes que aún dejaban correr algún hilillo de sangre, y en sus piernas se veían horribles ampollas del tamaño de pelotas de golf. Pero fue lo que no vio lo que más horripiló a Harry. En sus manos y en sus pies, las uñas habían sido arrancadas, y en su cara, nariz y orejas le habían sido cercenadas.

Harry se acercó a él. Sabiendo que era imposible que siguiera vivo, puso una mano sobre su cuello para tratar de encontrarle el pulso. Harry echó a llorar. Ahí estaba, débil pero constante; su amigo seguía vivo.

Sabiendo que era cuestión de vida o muerte que lo llevasen a san Mungo de inmediato, Harry se levantó bruscamente y, entonces sí, su estómago no lo resistió y vomitó sobre sus zapatos. No pudiéndole preocupar menos en ese momento, salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Catelyn, que seguían en la misma postura.

-Catelyn, avisa de inmediato a san Mungo – le ordenó Harry, aún sabiendo que oficialmente no tenia poder alguno para hacerlo- Ronnald Weasley sigue vivo.

-Sí, jefe (¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no le llamase así?) –respondió Catelyn- Pero creo que debería… -añadió señalando a Hermione, que no paraba de llorar, mientras la miraba con sincera tristeza.

-Yo me ocupo de ella –dijo Harry- Pero date prisa, está muy mal. Nunca había visto nada así.

La aurora se marchó corriendo, y cuando llegó al límite del Hechizo Antidesaparición de la casa, se esfumó en el aire. Harry, sabiendo que las piernas de Hermione no podrían sujetar su peso, la había sujetado desde el momento en el que Catelyn la había soltado. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, levantándole la cara le dijo- Hermione, Hermione, mírame.

Pero de los ojos de Hermione seguían corriendo ríos de lágrimas, y no parecía estar escuchando.

-Hermione, por favor, escúchame –le pidió Harry, casi echándose él también a llorar al ver el estado de su amiga. Pero nada de lo que pudiera decir la calmaba, así que finalmente sacó su varita y, pidiéndole perdón a su amiga pues sabía que si la calmaba ahora luego estaría el doble de angustiada (si es que era posible, claro), dijo- _Armonicus_. Hermione se calmó de inmediato, entonces Harry continuó- Hermione, escucha, Ron se va a poner bien. Pero necesito que me digas, ¿has visto a quien lo ha hecho?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra a pesar del hechizo.

-¿No sabes de nadie que pudiera querer hacer daño a Ron? –le preguntó. Sentía terriblemente tener que hacerle eso a su amiga; pero era necesario, si la interrogaba pasadas unas horas, además de que no estaría mucho mejor, podía haber olvidado detalles importantes.

Hermione sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, soltando esta vez un sollozo lastimero. Luego, recomponiéndose un poco preguntó- ¿Qué querían, Harry? ¿Por qué han venido a por nosotros? ¡Ron no es ningún mortífago! –casi gritó su amiga. Los Encantamientos de Paz de Harry nunca habían sido demasiado buenos.

-Le han torturado brutalmente –dijo Harry con la voz descompuesta- Lo único que se me ocurre es que quisieran información.

-¿¡Información! –gritó Hermione- ¡Es dependiente de una tienda de artículos de broma, Harry!

-Lo siento, Hermione, es lo único que se me ocurre –le respondió Harry, sintiéndolo de verdad en el alma.

Entonces, Hermione, ya totalmente liberada de los efectos del hechizo de Harry, le dijo lo que el ya llevaba un rato considerando. Pero fue el tono en el que lo dijo, lo que le partió el corazón a Harry.

-Es culpa tuya –le acusó- ¿Qué información podían querer de Ron sino la que tiene sobre ti? Todo esto es culpa tuya, Harry James Potter.

_**Nota 2:**__ Bueno, ya habéis leído el capítulo y supongo que estaréis dándole al botón de review para despellejarme vivo. Lo único que quiero decir en mi defensa es que aunque siempre me ha caído mal Ron, la forma en la que ha acabado no tiene nada que ver con que me caiga mal o bien. Sencillamente me imaginé que si era simplemente un sádico que quería hacerle sufrir lo haría así de bien, y si era alguien que quería extraer información no sería capaz de sacársela con un simple crucio. Ron puede ser a veces un melón, pero es leal a Harry._

_**Kelo:**__ Muchas gracias, a mi me encanta que te encante. Sigue comentando =P_

_**Álex:**__ Gracias una vez más por comentar. Me alegra que te guste la idea de Scorpia, aunque no el nombre… XD_

_En cuanto a lo de que Al se mantenga firme… Ya veremos =P_

_Sigue así, me encantan siempre tus comentarios_


	9. Una mentira piadosa

_**Nota: **__Bueno, publico otro capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado ayer. Ya sabéis que a partir de ahora voy a ir a capítulo por semana. Probablemente publique los sábados, pero dependerá un poco de cómo haya sido la semana._

_Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado._

CAPÍTULO 9: Una mentira piadosa

Cuando Neville Longbottom acompañó a Albus, James, Rose, Fred y Victoire al hospital san Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, sus rostros eran de inocultable tristeza y preocupación. McGonagall les había contado que Ron había sido atacado mientras estaba en su casa, y Rose se había echado a llorar al momento. James, Fred y Victoire parecían haber encajado el golpe con mayor entereza, aunque la chica de vez en cuando soltaba algún sollozo lastimero, que su primo Fred intentaba calmar abrazándola.

Albus, habiendo crecido con un padre auror, se había pasado la vida oyendo noticias de ataques a magos y brujas por igual. Aún así, recibir la de que esta vez la víctima había sido su tío, le había dejado sobrecogido; y Albus daba gracias por que Anne y Scorpius no hubieran estado en el despacho de la directora para verlo llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A decir verdad, entre su tío Ron y su tía Hermione, Albus siempre había preferido a la segunda, que con frecuencia le explicaba un montón de aspectos interesantes sobre la magia, que éste escuchaba fascinado. Rose, por el contrario, le tenía un apego especial a su padre, del que era su ojito derecho, lo cual explicaba que aún no hubiera dejado de llorar cuando entraron por la puerta del hospital.

Albus no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, le provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho ver llorar así a su prima, algo por lo que hacía unas horas habría dado encantado su colección de Cromos de Brujas y Magos Famosos. Pero por otro lado, no se atrevía a acercarse a intentar consolarla, por miedo a ser rechazado. Al fin y al cabo, no hablaban desde hacía varios meses, y las últimas palabras que se habían dirigido no habían sido precisamente halagüeñas. Albus finalmente decidió dejarle esa tarea a su tío Neville, y él se pasó el viaje sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Neville intentaba como podía animar a los chicos, les decía que seguro que Ron se pondría bien en unos días, que los sanadores de san Mungo eran los mejores… Pero no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito hasta el momento. Albus, mientras, pasado ya el momento de debilidad que había tenido en el despacho de McGonagall, reflexionaba en silencio sobre el ataque, sus posibles causas, y las consecuencias que podría tener en el futuro.

Albus no podía concebir la idea de que alguien pudiese tener algo en contra de su tío. Cierto era que en ocasiones se ponía excesivamente pesado, y que la tenía tomada de siempre con los Slytherins, a los que cobraba un suplemento de un galeón en la tienda de artículos de broma que codirigía con su hermano George; pero Albus creía que difícilmente alguien iba a arriesgarse a atacarle por esa tontería, así que decidió que lo más probable era que alguien hubiese entrado a robar y lo hubiese encontrado en casa. Su primo Fred, sin embargo, parecía tener otra teoría.

-Seguro que han sido los Malfoy -acusó- Deberían estar en la cárcel, nunca entenderé por qué el tío Harry habló en su favor para que les redujese la pena.

-Siempre han odiado al tío Ron–coincidió James.

-El tío Ron odia a los Malfoy, los Malfoy a él sólo lo desprecian –rebatió Albus- Y son la familia de Scorpius, ellos no le han podido hacer nada –añadió como si aquello lo zanjase todo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Victoire con sorna- Entonces a lo mejor deberías dejar de juntarte con ese proyecto de mortífago, ¿no crees?.

Albus abrió la boca impresionado, su prima Victoire jamás le había hablado así, de hecho, exceptuando a su prima Rose, con la que tenía un trato especial por motivo de la edad, la hija de sus tíos Bill y Fleur siempre había sido una de sus primas favoritas.

-No me puedo creer lo que os oigo decir –les espetó Albus a sus primos, muy ofendido- Decís que la sangre no es importante, pero en realidad sois iguales que los mortífagos, porque Scorpius tiene que ser por fuerza malo como pensáis que es su padre. Pues lleváis meses tratándome como si yo no me pareciese en nada al mío, como si fuese un monstruo por ir a Slytherin, así que ¿por qué debería Scorpius ser igual que Draco Malfoy? –terminó casi gritándoles.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos –intervino Neville- Estáis un poco nerviosos con todo lo que ha sucedido…

-No, Neville, no –le gritó Albus a su profesor- ¿Es que crees que no sé que tu piensas igual? –le acusó- Llevas todo el año intentando alejarme de los Slytherins y juntarme con los de las otras casas. En clase de Herbología siempre me reservas una mesa al frente con los Hufflepuff, y en el ED me pusiste de pareja con Connor Thomas, al que odio y que encima acababa de envenenar a mi amiga Anne.

Neville le miró con la boca abierta, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, por suerte para él, Rose, que había dejado de llorar de repente, lo hizo por él.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –le defendió Rose- Connor es mi mejor amigo. Que sepas que cuando fui a pedirte perdón, fue porque él me lo aconsejó. Y hasta me dijo que debía intentar ser simpática con tus amigos.

Ahora era a Albus al que le tocaba sorprenderse. ¿De verdad su prima no había sabido nada de la broma de su amigo? ¿De verdad era tan tonta como para creer que a Thomas le importaba lo más mínimo que se llevase bien con Albus? Bueno, pues ya era hora de que se fuese enterando de la verdad -decidió Albus.

-Sí, claro –le dijo a su prima- Y mientras tú nos distraías, él echaba veneno en nuestras copas.

-Eres un mentiroso –le acusó su prima- Connor nunca haría eso.

-¿Sabéis que? -les espetó Albus- Creo que ya no tengo ganas de ir a ver al tío. Idos vosotros, yo iré más tarde. Y sin esperar respuesta, y antes de que Neville pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo, se marchó corriendo a dar una vuelta por el hospital, mientras recapacitaba sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando Rose, James, Fred y Victoire llegaron con Neville a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ingresado su tío, Harry hablaba con un sanador, mientras Hermione descansaba, sentada en una silla, con el rostro alicaído. Corriendo hacia ella, Rose se abrazó a su madre y comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Hermione le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, temiendo ponerse a llorar ella también.

-Hermione –la llamó Harry, que había dejado de hablar con el sanador-

¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo en privado?

Hermione miró un momento a su hija, no sabiendo si dejarla sola, pero finalmente la apartó con suavidad, le plantó un beso en la frente y siguió a Harry por el pasillo.

-Hermione –repitió Harry- No podemos dejar que los niños vean así a Ron.

Hermione asintió, no sabiendo muy bien que responder. Luego preguntó- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué ha dicho el sanador?

Harry cogió aire, sabiendo que la noticia que le tenía que dar a su amiga la haría llorar de nuevo con casi total seguridad. Después dijo- Es grave, Hermione. Los sanadores no saben cuando despertará… o… si lo hará –terminó Harry.

De los ojos de su amiga comenzaron a brotar grandes lágrimas. Harry la apoyó contra su hombro y le dijo- Hermione, sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que ser fuertes por los chicos. Estarán muy asustados, Rose la que más.

Al oír el nombre de su hija, Hermione dejó de llorar, y con gesto resuelto, asintió.

-Harry –dijo- Yo… lo que dije antes… lo siento –se disculpó- No es eso lo que pienso, es sólo que…

-Era un momento de mucha tensión, Hermione –le respondió Harry- Está olvidado, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, Harry –le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- Entonces… ¿Qué les decimos a los chicos? –preguntó.

-Creo que lo mejor será decirles que Ron se va a poner bien y que necesita descansar –respondió Harry.

-No me gusta mentirles a los chicos… -dudó Hermione.

-No es mentirles, Hermione –rebatió Harry- Ron se va a poner bien, te lo aseguro. Y que necesita descansar es innegable.

-Está bien, Harry –accedió Hermione- Pero ¿podrías hablar tú con ellos?

-Claro, vamos –respondió Harry, y ambos se marcharon de vuelta donde estaban sus hijos y sobrinos.

Harry, echándoles un vistazo, notó entonces que no estaba Albus y preguntó que donde estaba.

-Se ha enfadado con nosotros y se ha marchado corriendo –le respondió Rose- Hasta le ha gritado a Neville.

-Gracias por traerlos, Neville –le dijo entonces Harry con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de poner dadas las circunstancias- Y siento que mi hijo te haya dado problemas.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer –le respondió Neville sinceramente- ¿Cómo está Ron, Harry?

Harry, miró a su hijo James y a sus sobrinos, que escuchaban atentos, esperando oír cualquier noticia que Harry pudiera darles sobre el estado de Ron.

-Se va a poner bien –aseguró- Pero necesita descansar, por eso no le vais a poder ver ahora. Vamos a buscar a Albus, y después os mandaremos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Los chicos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero también Hermione intervino.

-Vamos, chicos –les dijo- Si queremos que el tío se ponga bien va a ser lo mejor. Ya vendréis a verlo en Navidades, si es que aún no ha salido de aquí –añadió.

Los chicos asintieron, y Harry y Hermione respiraron aliviados. Bien, vamos a buscar a Albus –dijo Harry.

-No hace falta –le dijo James señalando con el dedo- Mira, ahí viene.

Albus había estado dando una vuelta por el hospital, calmándose un poco, y pensando sobre todo lo que le habían dicho sus primos, hasta que su sentimiento de rabia se había hecho menor que el de preocupación por su tío, y había decidido ir a verle.

Cuando vio a su familia y a Neville, hizo lo posible por fingir una sonrisa, y se acercó a ellos. Harry, se separó del grupo, y fue a reunirse con su hijo a mitad de camino.

-Papá –dijo Albus- ¿Cómo esta el tío R…?

Albus se quedó parado en el sitio, llevándose la mano al lugar donde su padre le acababa de dar una bofetada.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Albus –le dijo su padre con gesto serio- Atacan a tu tío y tú te vas por ahí, como si no te importase.

-Pero, papá –le respondió su hijo, casi llorando- si supieses lo que me han dich…

-¡No me importa lo que te hayan dicho! –le respondió Harry alzando la voz- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que saber si tu tío está bien?

-Lo siento, papá –respondió Albus, que lo sentía de verdad- Voy a verle ahora mismo, claro que me importa saber cómo esta el tío.

-No puedes ir a verle –le contestó Harry, suavizando un poco el tono ahora que su hijo parecía arrepentido- Pero se va a poner bien, no te preocupes.

Albus siempre había sabido cuándo no merecía la pena insistir, y al momento supo que esta era una de esas ocasiones, así que simplemente asintió, y le dijo a su padre que ya irían otro día a verle. Luego ambos fueron a reunirse con Neville y el resto de familiares, frente a la puerta tras la que descansaba Ron Weasley. Tras despedirse de Harry y Hermione, que pensaban quedarse en el hospital mucho más, los chicos y Neville emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Una vez en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Albus buscó a Anne y a Scorpius de inmediato. Los halló junto al fuego, jugando al ajedrez mientras esperaban a que su amigo regresase. En cuanto le vieron, no obstante, dejaron el tablero en el suelo olvidado, y se lanzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –le preguntó Scorpius.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó a su vez Anne.

Albus les calló con un gesto de la mano, y tomando aire les contó todo lo que había pasado en la tarde desde que se había separado de ellos tras la reunión de _Scorpia_ hasta que había vuelto a Hogwarts después de la fugaz visita a san Mungo, callándose por supuesto el hecho de que había llorado. Cuando terminó, fue Scorpius el primero que habló.

-Siento lo de tu tío –dijo con sinceridad- Pero me alegro de que se vaya a poner bien.

-Gracias, Scorpius –le respondió Albus- Aunque yo no creo que mi tío esté bien.

-La verdad es que es un poco sospechoso –coincidió Anne- ¿Por qué os hacen ir hasta allí para luego no dejaros verlo?

Albus asintió, después añadió- Y mi padre no me había pegado nunca, la cosa tiene que ser grave si ha hecho perder a mi padre los nervios de esa manera.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Anne, aunque intuía la respuesta.

-Ir a ver a mi tío, por supuesto –le respondió Albus.

-No creo que tu padre te deje, Al –dijo Scorpius, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Es por eso que no le voy a pedir permiso –respondió simplemente Albus, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Entiendo… -dijo entonces Anne- Entonces supongo que lo mejor será que me ponga a practicar el Encantamiento Desilusionador antes de irme a dormir.

_**Álex:**__ Gracias por comentar. Sé que es un poco dramático, y se que por ejemplo J.K jamás habría puesto una escena así en su primer libro, porque la edad de sus lectores iba creciendo junto con la de sus personajes; así que esa habría sido una escena del libro seis o siete; pero aquí somos ya todos mayores y… los malos en la vida real nunca esperan a que crezcas y te hagas más fuerte (Ese es uno de los mayores sinsentidos de los RPGs XD). Un saludo_


	10. Útil si eres un inútil

**Nota: **_Bueno, primero de todo pediros perdón por no haber actualizado en lo que parecen eones. He estado teniendo clases de 9 a 7 en la facultad, y el dedicar el poco tiempo que tenía para mí mismo a escribir me ha resultado imposible. Con todo vuelvo a las andadas, y os manifiesto mi firme decisión de continuar con el fic._

_Gracias a todos por ser pacientes, y que disfrutéis del capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 10: Útil si eres un inútil

El nerviosismo de Albus fue en aumento conforme iban pasando las primeras semanas de diciembre, y se iban acercando las vacaciones de Navidad. En unos días, Albus estaría pasando las fiestas en su casa, con su familia; y en ese momento, pocas cosas le aterraban más.

Las cosas con su prima y su hermano, no habían mejorado un ápice. Además, la última vez que había visto a su padre, éste le había dado una bofetada; y su tío Ron seguía en el hospital sin fecha de salida, lo que sin duda haría que su tía Hermione se pasase las vacaciones llorando. Así, de la veintena de personas que seguro pasarían por su casa durante las vacaciones, las únicas a las que Albus tenía realmente ganas de ver eran su madre y su hermana Lily.

Ahora, mientras Anne, Scorpius y él se hallaban en la sala de los Menesteres practicando, Albus reflexionaba quedamente sobre cómo podía evitar pasar por su casa esas navidades.

_Scorpia_ había hecho grandes progresos desde su reciente formación. Para empezar, Anne le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo al Encantamiento Desilusionador (su encantamiento ya duraba varios minutos, y casi nunca titilaba). Además, con Scorpius de profesor todos habían aprendido un surtido de útiles hechizos que, si bien aún no eran muy variados ni potentes, les habían hecho ganarse un puesto entre los mejores alumnos en la clase de DCAO de la profesora Stahl. Por último, aunque Albus aún no había conseguido enseñar a sus amigos ninguna transformación que mereciese verdaderamente la pena, se había dedicado a elaborar una pequeña colección de pociones sencillas que podrían resultarles útiles en el futuro, a la que desde luego había añadido la Poción Restablecedora que se había ganado en la primera clase de Pociones.

-No quiero ir a mi casa en vacaciones –dijo Albus, decidiendo pedir ayuda a sus amigos- Lo último que quiero en estos momentos es tener que intercambiar regalos con mis primos y el idiota que tengo como hermano.

-Bueno, Al… Todos los alumnos tienen derecho a quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad –aportó Anne- El problema es que vas a necesitar una muy buena excusa para convencer a tus padres.

-¿Y por qué tiene que pedirles permiso? –intervino Scorpius- Si te quieres quedar no pueden hacer nada para impedírtelo. Yo si quieres me quedo también –propuso.

-Ésa puede ser una buena idea –dijo Anne- Imaginaos todo lo que _Scorpia_ puede avanzar si nos quedamos los tres practicando durante las vacaciones. Seguro que terminaría de aprender el Encantamiento Desilusionador. Además, -añadió- si nos quedamos nosotros, Albus tendría una excusa para quedarse también.

A Albus, por supuesto, le encantaba la idea. La mejor fecha para escabullirse del colegio a ver a su tío, sería sin duda en Navidad, cuando Hogwarts estaría vacío. Además, así evitaría tener que aguantar a sus primos; y la perspectiva de pasar todas las vacaciones con sus amigos le encantaba. Lo único que le apenaba un poco era no ver a su hermana Lily, pero ya tendría tiempo de pasar con ella las vacaciones de verano. Con todo, Albus aún no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Pero… ¿no queréis pasar las vacaciones con vuestra familia? –les preguntó Albus.

-Venga, Al –contestó Scorpius- Llevo pasando con mis padres las últimas diez navidades. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts, me encantará ver cómo es aquí la Navidad.

-Bueno, pues todo decidido –terminó Anne- Lo mejor será que escribamos pronto a nuestros padres.

Albus estaba sin palabras, antes de venir a Hogwarts jamás podría haber soñado con unos amigos tan buenos. Todavía mudo, acompañó a Anne y a Scorpius camino de la lechucería. Ahora sólo quedaba convencer a sus padres… Aunque coincidía con Scorpius en que no tenía por qué pedir permiso, estaba seguro que de cualquier otra forma, su padre se presentaría en el colegio para sacarle de la oreja a tiempo de probar el pavo de Nochebuena. Ni siquiera escribiendo las tenía todas consigo.

Una vez en la lechucería, Albus cogió pluma y pergamino, y se puso a escribir la que esperaba fuese una convincente excusa. Le costó más de media hora redactarla para que lograse el efecto adecuado. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de sus padres al leerla; pero al menos nadie le podría acusar de no haberlo intentado.

_Queridos mamá, papá y Lily:_

_¿Qué tal las cosas por casa? ¿Qué tal se encuentra el tío? ¿Se sabe ya algo de quién pudo estar detrás del ataque?_

_Aquí en Hogwarts las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Estoy aprendiendo un montón en las clases (Transformaciones, Pociones y DCAO siguen siendo mis favoritas), y Scor, Anne y yo cada vez somos más amigos. La verdad es que, aparte de preguntaros por el tío Ron, también os escribo por otro motivo. Mis amigos se van a quedar estas vacaciones en Hogwarts, y dado que es mi primer año en el castillo… me encantaría pasar la Navidad aquí, si os parece bien._

_Un beso a los tres, especialmente a ti, Lily, te tengo comprado un regalo de Navidad que te va a encantar, ya verás. Os quiero._

_Albus_

Una vez hubo atado la carta a la pata de Lethus, su lechuza, y ésta hubo alzado el vuelo, rumbo al Valle de Godric, Albus salió de la lechucería acompañado de sus amigos, y los tres se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde ya les esperaba un gran banquete.

El último gran acontecimiento en Hogwarts, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, era el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. La competición de Quidditch, siempre levantaba mucho revuelo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts; pero éste alcanzaba niveles que llegaban hasta a ser peligrosos cuando los contendientes eran las dos casas rivales.

Albus, al que le gustaba el Quidditch, aunque no de una manera tan exagerada como le podía gustar a su padre o a su tío Ron, esperaba impaciente en el Gran Comedor a que llegara la hora de ir hacia la pista a presenciar el partido. Ni él, ni tampoco ninguno de sus amigos estaban en el equipo de Slytherin; aunque Scorpius y Anne ya fantaseaban con apuntarse al año siguiente. De hecho, de todo el equipo, el único con el que Albus había cruzado más de media palabra era con su capitán, Edward Simmons, al que había conocido durante el banquete de bienvenida, hacía ya varios meses.

Por el contrario, donde Albus sí tenía conocidos, era en el equipo de Gryffindor, donde su primo Fred era cazador y su hermano James, el buscador. Albus llevaba toda la semana soñando con una humillante derrota de la casa de los leones, en la que tuviera mucho que ver su hermano; y había incluso considerado pedirle a Anne que le lanzase algún tipo de encantamiento a James justo antes del partido.

Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, Albus no vio a Lethus acercándose volando, y posándose enfrente suyo en la mesa. No fue hasta que Scorpius le avisó de que tenía correo, que Albus se apresuró a desatar la carta de la pata de su lechuza, sabiendo que provenía de sus padres. Ansioso por conocer la respuesta de sus padres a su petición de quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, Albus desenrolló en pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Albus:_

_Las cosas en casa siguen igual. El estado de tu tío sigue sin cambios, pero pronto se pondrá bien. Los aurores aún no saben nada de quién le atacó._

_A tu madre, a mí, y sobre todo a tu hermana Lily, nos entristece mucho que no vengas por casa estas navidades; pero me alegro de que hagas compañía a tus amigos si ellos se quedan en el castillo. Aún me acuerdo de la ilusión que me hacía a mí que se quedasen tus tíos cuando yo no podía ir a casa por Navidad._

_Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que te vaya tan bien en las clases. Sigue portándote bien, y escríbenos al menos una vez a la semana. Nos vemos en Junio. Espera nuestro regalo en Navidad, te va a encantar._

_Te quieren,_

_Papá, Mamá y Lily_

Cuando terminó de leer, Albus les pasó la carta a Anne y Scorpius, que la leyeron juntos.

-Bueno… Pues todo arreglado –comentó Anne.

-Sí, los padres de Albus parecen pensar que se queda para hacernos compañía –dijo Scorpius burlonamente- ¿Es que no saben que estás peleado con tus primos, Al? –preguntó.

-Supongo que mi padre cree que ya lo hemos arreglado –respondió indiferente Albus, al que en absoluto le interesaban las razones por las que sus padres le dejaban quedarse- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos yendo al campo de Quidditch, el partido va a empezar –añadió. Y los tres amigos se marcharon ilusionados, esperando ver hacer el ridículo al equipo de la casa Gryffindor.

Cuando el día veintitrés de diciembre, el Expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación de Hogsmeade rumbo a Londres, Albus se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, practicando encantamientos con Anne y Scorpius (aquella seguía siendo sin duda, la asignatura que peor se le daba a Albus; al menos, de las que a éste le interesaban).

Ante la perspectiva de pasar todas las vacaciones juntos, en el castillo, a los tres ya se les había pasado el bochorno de haber presenciado la espectacular actuación del equipo de Gryffindor ante el de su casa. El resultado final había sido de 320-50 para los leones; y tanto James como Fred habían estado magníficos.

Hogwarts había quedado prácticamente vacío. La mayoría de alumnos y profesores se habían ido a sus casas, a disfrutar de las vacaciones junto a sus familias. El desayuno se servía ahora en las salas comunes, y las comidas y cenas se hacían en el Gran Comedor, en una mesa central que compartían profesores y alumnos.

Cada vez que pensaba sobre ello, Albus encontraba mejor la decisión de haberse quedado en Hogwarts. Con las decoraciones navideñas, el castillo estaba más bonito de lo que lo había estado en todo el año, y ahora Albus disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiera para disfrutarlo junto a Anne y Scorpius. Además, estando el castillo vacío como estaba, escaparse para ver a su tío estaría tirado, una vez Anne aprendiese el _Encantamiento Desilusionador_, que Albus esperaba tuviese dominado en un par de días.

Albus esperaba con ansia el día en que su amiga les dijese que ya manejaba a la perfección el encantamiento; no sólo porque ese mismo día podrían hacerle una visita a su tío en san Mungo, sino también porque a partir de entonces, Scorpius y él podrían por fin practicar Encantamientos con su amiga, y así poner remedio al retraso que _Scorpia_ llevaba en esa asignatura.

En Transformaciones, también se hallaban un poco atrasados. Hacía ya semanas que Albus quería enseñarles a sus amigos un pequeño hechizo que había ideado; pero había decidido dejarlo para cuando Anne hubiese terminado ya con la tarea que le había asignado, y tanto ella como Scorpius dominasen un poco más los fundamentos de la transformación, que era lo primero que Albus se había dedicado a enseñarles. Así, esas vacaciones prometían ser realmente interesantes; y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que aguantar a James o a Rose. Desde luego, ese año que no esperasen regalo.

La mañana de Navidad, Albus despertó al ser llamado entre zarandeos. Al abrir los ojos, sin embargo, no vio a nadie; con lo que, imaginando que había sido simplemente un sueño muy vívido, se dio la vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse.

-¡Al, soy yo, Anne! –dijo la chica volviéndole a zarandear- Ya sé hacer el _Encantamiento Desilusionador _–exclamó.

Albus se dio la vuelta corriendo, deseando comprobar si su amiga hablaba en serio o no. Nuevamente, fue incapaz de reconocer el cuerpo de su amiga por ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el hechizo? No puedo saber dónde estás –preguntó Albus.

-Aún no he aprendido cómo deshacerlo, por lo visto un simple _Finite Incantatem_ no basta. Pero no creo que dure mucho más –aclaró su amiga- Despierta a Scor y bajad, tenemos que abrir los regalos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Albus empujaba a un adormilado Scorpius para que bajase por las escaleras.

-Al, ¿es que crees que se van a escapar los regalos o algo? ¡Ya los abriremos más tarde! –protestó Scorpius.

-No es eso lo único que tienes que ver. Venga –le animó Albus dándole otro pequeño empujón.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Sala Común, Anne, nuevamente visible, se encontraba sentada en un sillón, rodeada de un montón de regalos.

-Feliz Navidad a los dos –dijo.

-Feliz Navidad –respondieron Albus y Scorpius al unísono. Después, lanzándole a la chica una mirada interrogante le dijo- Ya estás visible…

-Sí, lo sé. Al parecer el encantamiento dura un par de horas –explicó su amiga- Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego, vamos a abrir los regalos.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron desenvolviendo paquetes, y mostrándose el contenido unos a otros. La pila de regalos de Albus había disminuido ligeramente aquel año, y éste sabía bien por qué. Ni sus primos ni su hermano querrían mandarle este año ningún regalo.

Albus empezó abriendo los regalos de Anne y de Scorpius, que respectivamente resultaron ser un libro titulado _Encantamientos tirados para magos atontados_ (Ya me lo dejarás –comentó Scorpius riendo), y unas gafas horteras color morado.

-Caray, Scor, gracias –dijo Albus sin saber muy bien qué decir, no queriendo herir a su amigo- Son muy bonitas. Siempre he querido tener unas de estas.

-No tienes ni idea de qué son, ¿no? –le preguntó su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Son gafas de Dugbog, he comprado otras para Anne y para mí. Permiten ver casi a la perfección aún cuando hay poca luz. Pensé que nos serían útiles para escaparnos a san Mungo –explicó.

Albus le miró con la boca abierta. Aquellas gafas debían haberle costado un verdadero dineral a su amigo.

-Este es el tuyo, ¿no, Al? Voy a abrirlo a ver –dijo Scorpius de pronto, sacando a Albus de su ensimismamiento.

La expresión en el rostro de Albus se tornó de pronto en una de angustia. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Él había elegido los regalos para sus amigos, como los habría elegido para sus hermanos o sus primos; pero sus amigos distaban mucho de ser como su familia. Tal vez el regalo que había elegido para Nathan le gustase, pero ¿qué iban a pensar Scorpius y Anne cuando viesen la tontería que les había comprado?

-¡Guau, Al, muchas gracias! –dijo Scorpius sacando el regalo de Albus de su casa- Es un juego de ajedrez precioso.

-Muchas gracias también por el libro, Al –intervino Anne, que también había abierto su regalo, un libro titulado _Quidditch: más de mil años de historia_- Estoy deseando ponerme a leerlo.

-¿De verdad os gusta? –preguntó Albus incrédulo- Si preferíais otra cosa, siempre podemos camb…

-No digas tonterías, Potter –le cortó Anne- Nos encantan.

Un poco más aliviado, Albus volvió la vista hacia la pila de regalos que aún tenía sin desenvolver. En un paquete mal envuelto, y con una tarjeta llena de faltas de ortografía, venía el regalo de Hagrid; unos pasteles que Albus no pensaba ni tocar. Nathan le había comprado un surtido completísimo de golosinas de Honeydukes; y el regalo de su abuela, Molly Weasley, era la tradicional tarta de arándanos que preparaba cada año (había dejado de confeccionar jerséis para todos cuando la familia había crecido tanto que tenía que empezar a tejerlos en enero para tenerlos listos para las navidades siguientes)

Le quedaban tres regalos por abrir; y aunque ese año había recibido menos, a Albus no le salían las cuentas de quién más, a parte de sus padres, podría querer mandarle un regalo. El primero de ellos, resultó ser de su tío Neville. Era una pequeña bola de cristal, que venía acompañada de una nota escrita con una letra un tanto infantil.

_Querido Albus:_

_Quería aprovechar esta carta, no sólo para felicitarte las navidades; sino también para pedirte perdón si mi comportamiento de estos meses te ha molestado. Sé que no es excusa, pero la verdad es que me impresionó mucho el verte entrar en Slytherin._

_Espero que tú y tus amigos me perdonéis. Te quiere,_

_Tu tío Neville_

_P.D. El regalo es una recordadora. La sostienes en tu mano, y si se torna roja es que te estás olvidando de algo. Recientemente las han conseguido mejorar para que te recuerden qué es lo que olvidas si se lo pides previamente. Espero que te sea útil._

Albus se quedó mirando pasmado el regalo de su tío. Apreciaba mucho la muestra de arrepentimiento de su tío; y en lo que a él respectaba, todo estaba olvidado. Pero, ¿a qué clase de inútil podía resultarle útil un regalo tan estúpido? Albus confiaba plenamente en su memoria; y en caso de que quisiese que le recordasen algo, ya tenía a sus amigos, de los que se fiaba más que de una bola de propiedades sospechosas.

Las sorpresas no se habían acabado aún aquel día para Albus, pues el penúltimo regalo provenía de una de las últimas personas de las que esperaba recibir un regalo aquellas fiestas. Albus tuvo que releer la nota para asegurarse de que había leído bien el remitente; después se la pasó a sus amigos para que la leyeran.

_Querido Albus:_

_Antes que nada, desearte unas felices navidades, y decirte que te echamos mucho de menos por casa._

_Espero que aceptes este regalo como señal de que quiero que enterremos el hacha de guerra; sé que te dolió que les vendiese el veneno a Connor Thomas y su pandilla, pero te pido que intentes ver también las cosas desde mi punto de vista._

_Estoy deseando poder hablar contigo de nuevo a la vuelta de vacaciones. No te empaches mucho con los turrones._

_James_

_P.D. He hablado con papá sobre nuestra riña, y parece bastante enfadado con lo mal que hemos llevado este asunto todos. Así que, que no te extrañe si lo menciona en su carta._

Albus no pudo evitar reírse al abrir el regalo de su hermano. Desde luego, era una forma retorcida de pedir perdón. En el paquete, venían un montón de pequeños objetos envueltos en papel morado brillante con una gran W pintada. Albus los reconoció como artículos de la tienda de sus tíos. Al fondo de la caja, cuidadosamente colocada, había un pequeño frasquito de cristal con un líquido negro. A su lado había una nota en la que simplemente podía leerse:

_Esta maravilla nunca se la habría vendido a Connor. Lo que hace no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo (bueno, tal vez a Flitwick sí); pero no quiero estropearte la sorpresa._

-¿Le vas a perdonar? –preguntó Anne interesada.

-No lo sé –le respondió Albus sinceramente- La verdad es que se ha esforzado… pero aún me cuesta perdonarle. Voy a abrir el regalo de mis padres, me dijeron que era algo especial.

Después de pasarse varios días esperándolo, Albus no pudo evitar que el regalo de sus padres le decepcionase. Reconoció la _Capa de Invisibilidad_ de su padre al momento; pero para entonces, aquel objeto que desde pequeño había soñado con poseer algún día, ya no tenía para él ni la mitad de valor del que había tenido hacía unos meses. Anne ya dominaba el _Encantamiento Desilusionador_, y aunque él y Scorpius tardarían mucho en aprenderlo, mientras tanto podían pedirle a Anne que lo usase en ellos.

Albus leyó la carta de sus padres, deseando al menos tener noticias de ellos.

_Querido Albus:_

_Feliz Navidad. Tu madre, yo y tus hermanos te hemos echado de menos estas vacaciones._

_Si has abierto ya el regalo, habrás visto que se trata de mi Capa. Tu madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con que te la diésemos, piensa que es ponerte demasiado fácil el hacer travesuras. Pero ya que a tu hermano le dimos el Mapa del Merodeador, me parece que es lo justo._

_Entiende que se trata de un objeto que me fue indescriptiblemente útil cuando estaba en el castillo, y al que le tengo un apego especial; por lo que espero que la cuides y que comprendas que, más que de un regalo, se trata de una cesión indefinida. Yo dispongo de métodos para permanecer oculto sin necesidad de usar una capa, y no me gusta verla en casa desaprovechada, por lo que pensé que tal vez te gustaría tenerla. Te digo lo mismo que me dijo a mí el profesor Dumbledore cuando me la regaló: "Úsala bien"._

_Por último, tengo que habla__rte de un asunto más complicado, y que nos tiene a tu madre y a mí muy apenados. Hemos oído que sigues peleado con tu hermano y tus primos, y queríamos pedirte que intentes hacer las paces con ellos. Estoy seguro que en parte tienes razón; pues ya he hablado con tu hermano y se le ve arrepentido. Dijo que te escribiría. En cuanto a tu prima Rose, entiende que es nueva en el colegio y tal vez le cueste un poco más que a ti adaptarse. Además, la pobre lo está pasando mal por lo del tío; ella y Hugo se pasaron la cena de Nochebuena llorando al no poder tener a su padre en la mesa._

_Te quieren,_

_Tus padres y hermanos_

Bueno –pensó Albus- Al final tal vez el regalo de mis padres sirva para algo. Después volviéndose hacia Anne y Scorpius les dijo- He decidido que cuando vuelva voy a hacer las paces con James. Pero no le va a salir barato.

**Nota:** _Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, y que estéis preparados para lo que viene en el próximo capítulo: la primera incursión de nuestro trío fuera del castillo. Ahora respondo a los reviews que me dejasteis; aunque fue hace ya tanto que casi me da vergüenza. Muchas gracias por comentar a todos._

_**Veela Black:**__ Siento que la historia no termine de convencerte. Sé que tengo una visión un tanto particular de Albus; pero me alegro de que estés abierta a leer cosas nuevas. Un saludo._

_**Anónimo 1:**__ No te preocupes si tus comentarios son cortos, me basta con que comentes aunque sea de forma anónima. Sí, las palabras de Harry han sido duras, pero es que estaba muy nervioso. Un saludo._

_**Debi Mid Nighter:**__ Bienvenida al fic. Me alegro de que te guste. Sigue comentando._

_**Anónimo 2: **__Me alegro de que te guste, y te pido perdón de nuevo por la tardanza._

_**Seamisai**__: Que bueno volver a tener noticias tuyas. Me alegro de que te vaya gustando el fic cada vez más. Jaja, entiendo que no te guste mi Rose; pero espero hacer que al final cambies de parecer. Un saludo y sigue comentando._


	11. Ladrones

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, un capítulo más. Espero que os guste a todos, este capítulo he de decir que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, aunque he decidido cortarlo a la mitad porque si no iba a resultar un poco pesado. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado. Seguid así, al final tenéis vuestra respuesta._

_Por cierto, una pregunta. ¿Alguno sabe por qué cuando en el word pongo barras horizontales para separar las distintas partes del texto, en el navegador no se me muetran?  
_

CAPÍTULO 11: Ladrones

El día de Navidad, a las doce de la noche, mientras en el castillo todo el mundo dormía, Scorpius, Anne y Albus salieron de la Sala Común con un plan completamente formado en sus cabezas. Si le hubiesen preguntado, Albus no habría sabido decir si se encontraba excitado, por la que iba a ser su primera incursión fuera de los terrenos del castillo, o intranquilo ante la posibilidad de que alguien les pillase haciendo todo lo que tenían planeado para esa noche.

Los tres habían planificado escrupulosamente aquella escapada, y Albus confiaba en que todo saliese según lo planeado. Scorpius y Anne iban ocultos en un _Encantamiento Desilusionador_ magistralmente realizado por la joven; mientras que Albus, por darle un poco de uso a su regalo de Navidad mientras lo tuviera, había decidido ir oculto bajo la vieja _Capa de Invisibilidad_ de su padre. Además, todos llevaban puestas las gafas de Dugbog que Scorpius les había regalado; y éstas habían resultado ser de lo más útiles.

En las oscuras mazmorras del castillo, donde no se colaba ni el menor haz de luz, habían necesitado encender las varitas para no chocar contra nada; pero una vez en la Gran Escalera, la pálida luz de la luna que entraba a través de los grandes ventanales del castillo, les había bastado para verlo todo como si de mediodía se tratase.

Subieron al séptimo piso en silencio. El ascenso fue lento e incómodo. Como ninguno de los tres podía saber dónde estaban los otros dos, con frecuencia chocaban o se pisaban. En una ocasión, Albus incluso llegó a pensar que los oirían, cuando Scorpius empujó sin querer a Anne contra un jarrón, que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Pero nadie acudió a su encuentro salvo Peeves, el Poltergeist, que al no ver a nadie se marchó enfurruñado.

Conforme avanzaban por el pasillo del séptimo piso, y se dirigían hacia la gran gárgola que sabían que guardaba la entrada al despacho de la directora, Albus comenzó a ser consciente de la multitud de cabos sueltos que se habían dejado. Parándose delante de la gárgola, y esperando a que sus amigos llegasen, Albus no pudo sino esperar que con la distracción de las fiestas, la directora McGonagall no se hubiese acordado de cambiar la contraseña que permitía el acceso a su oficina. Si no, los tres tendrían que buscar suerte en el despacho de algún otro profesor; y las cosas se complicarían mucho.

Como Albus desconocía del todo el funcionamiento de aquellas estatuas, se quitó parcialmente la capa para permitirla verle mientras le daba a la gárgola la contraseña que le había oído decir a su hermano el día del ataque a su tío.

-_Comida para gatos_ –dijo cruzando los dedos. Pero la gárgola, lejos de moverse, se quedó mirándole con media sonrisa dibujada en su enorme cara de piedra.

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño mago conoce la contraseña –se burló la gárgola- Una se pregunta por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en hablar con la directora mientras duerme. ¿O es que tramas algo, chiquillo? –preguntó acusadoramente.

Albus titubeó, incómodo como el que se sabe haciendo algo que no se debe y no sabiendo muy bien cómo contestar a la gárgola para que les dejase pasar. Por suerte, Anne se le adelantó y dijo en una voz que no admitía réplica- Tu trabajo no consiste en juzgar nuestras intenciones; Al te ha dicho bien la contraseña, así que más te vale dejarnos pasar –la amenazó.

A pesar de que no podía ver a su amiga, Albus no pudo sino alegrarse de que la chica estuviera de su lado. En ocasiones, Anne podía ser aterradora. La gárgola cambió la sonrisa en su cara por un mohín, y se hizo a un lado mientras murmuraba- Una sólo quería un poco de tema de conversación. La gente pasa por aquí y nunca le dirigen a una la palabra. Una no está hecha de piedra –añadió echándose a llorar.

Por mucha pena que pudiera darle a Albus la estatua, aquella noche tenían cosas más importantes que hacer; así que, sin detenerse a consolarla, los chicos avanzaron hacia las escaleras que habían estado ocultas tras la gárgola, que de inmediato comenzaron a moverse como por arte de magia, llevándoles ante una pequeña puerta de madera, que los niños abrieron sin llamar.

El despacho había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos en los que el padre de Albus estudiaba en Hogwarts. Los muebles habían sido cambiados y predominaban los colores crema y pastel, que se adecuaban más al gusto de la vieja directora. También, el soporte donde otrora descansara Fawkes hacía tiempo que había sido retirado, y el estante en la pared, donde antes había estado la _Espada de Gryffindor_, ahora yacía vacío, abandonado. Albus, que no tenía manera de saber esto, en su lugar miró ensimismado los grandes retratos de antiguos directores. Todos ellos estaban dormidos, exceptuando a unos pocos a los que no se los veía por ningún lado. Albus los fue mirando uno a uno, consciente de que allí estaban los dos magos de los que había hablado su padre hacía unos meses en la estación, aquellos dos hombres tan valientes de los que llevaba el nombre.

Cuando encontró al primero, un mago anciano de largos cabellos y barba blanca, que dormitaba, inconsciente de la atención que estaba despertando, en un marco donde un letrero rezaba _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, el Albus joven no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Nunca se había imaginado así al hombre al que su padre tanto había admirado; pero sin duda, algo en el rostro del anciano infundía un gran respeto. A su lado, en otro marco en el que se leía _Severus Tobias Snape_, descansaba el segundo hombre que Albus había estado buscando. Era un hombre de cabellos oscuros, nariz aguileña y rostro severo; y, aunque su aspecto distaba mucho de ser tan enigmático como el del anciano, Albus no pudo evitar que fuese Snape el que más le impresionase. Quitándose la capa, se acercó a donde descansaba el antiguo director, dispuesto a despertarle e interrogarle durante horas.

-Al, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos o nos van a pillar –dijo Scorpius a su amigo.

Albus se paró en el aire, por fin consciente de que no se hallaba sólo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido observando los retratos? Un poco avergonzado, se volvió hacia donde había oído venir la voz de su amigo y dijo- Perdona, Scor. Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Albus se acercó entonces a un armario blanco, donde sabía que McGonagall guardaba los polvos_ Flu_. En el pomo de la puerta se hallaba dibujada una tetera. Albus alcanzó a distinguir en ella un tenue brillo azulado antes de poner la mano en el pomo y tirar. La puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Albus cogió un cuenco lleno de unos polvos verdes y se lo pasó a sus amigos para que ellos también pudieran coger. Después, sin que mediara una palabra entre ellos, se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos que había cogido. Unas llamas verdes envolvieron de inmediato el lugar.

Había hecho aquello montones de veces, no había razón para tener miedo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó al fuego mientras decía con voz firme y segura: _Hospital san Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._ Mientras las llamas lo engullían, Albus lanzó una última mirada a los retratos de Snape y Dumbledore, y por un momento al chico le pareció ver que el anciano director le guiñaba un ojo. Un momento después, sin embargo, Albus se hallaba girando mientras pasaba al lado de incontables chimeneas, por lo que el chico no podía estar seguro de lo que había visto. De lo que sí estuvo seguro Albus aquella noche es de que jamás había estado tan orgulloso de llamarse Albus Severus.

Al contrario de lo que daba a entender su aspecto, de joven a Minerva McGonagall siempre le había encantado escabullirse en mitad de la noche por los oscuros corredores del castillo. Por esta razón, no le había sorprendido en absoluto el descubrir, con tan sólo dieciocho años, que su forma de animaga era una gata. En su vejez, sin embargo, la directora había aprendido a disfrutar del placer de permanecer en una cama caliente durante las frías noches de invierno. Aquella noche, Minerva se hallaba como siempre, metida en su cama, tapada hasta la nariz, cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar.

El aspecto de la directora engañaba además en otro aspecto; podía parecer una viejecita débil e indefensa, imagen que la anciana se afanaba en mostrar; pero en realidad, se había mantenido tan ágil como en los viejos tiempos, consciente de que, como el _Sombrero _Seleccionador les recordaba cada año, los malos sólo se hacían los derrotados.

De un brinco, saltó de la cama y se puso el camisón. Con un golpe de varita, acalló a la tetera y se dispuso a bajar a su despacho, donde, ahora sabía, aquella noche había habido alguien. Minerva estaba segura de que no se trataba más que de unos estudiantes excepcionalmente temerarios; pero con todo, decidió ir a comprobarlo; en su despacho había cosas de mucho valor, que en manos extrañas podían ser peligrosas.

Cuando llegó, no obstante, halló su despacho vacío, tal y como lo había dejado cuando había subido a acostarse. Aún así, sabía que alguien había estado revolviendo en su armario, de lo contrario no habría hecho saltar la alarma. Encaminándose al armario blanco, de donde instantes antes Albus había extraído los polvos _Flu_, Minerva agitó la varita y las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par. Entonces, en el rostro de la directora se dibujó una expresión de incontenible terror. No estaban. ¡Alguien se las había llevado! Tengo que hablar con Harry ya mismo –pensó McGonagall. Agitó su varita y de ella surgió una gata plateada.

Temblando, sabiendo que a su ex alumno no le iba a gustar en absoluto lo que tenía que decirle, Minerva se dirigió a la gata y le habló con las palabras que quería que le llegasen a Harry:

_Harry, ha ocurrido algo terrible. Aquello que dejaste a mi recaudo hace diecinueve años ha desaparecido del armario donde lo tenía guardado, protegido por múltiples encantamientos._

La gata plateada, salió corriendo, atravesando la pared del despacho de McGonagall, en dirección al Valle de Godric, a donde llegó en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Diez minutos después, Minerva recibía en su despacho un deslumbrante ciervo plateado que le habló con la voz de Harry Potter.

_Minerva, espérame ahí. Estoy en camino. Las noticias son peores de lo que te imaginas._

Tragando saliva, Minerva se dirigió a la chimenea, donde sabía que pronto aparecería Harry, y entonces lo vio, en el suelo, restos de polvos _Flu_. Por primera vez en la noche sonrió. Lo tenían. Ladrón novato –pensó- ¿A caso no sabe que la red _Flu_ está regulada por el Ministerio?

Con una agilidad impropia de sus años, Minerva se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió una breve carta a su sobrina:

_Querida Mary:_

_Me gustaría escribirte en circunstancias mejores, pero esta noche alguien ha entrado en mi despacho y ha huido por la chimenea llevándose algo de suma importancia. Necesito que__, con la mayor premura posible, intentes averiguar quién ha sido. Creo que no es necesario pedirte que seas lo más discreta que puedas._

_Feliz Navidad de nuevo, espero que te gustase mi regalo._

_Minerva_

McGonagall ató deprisa y corriendo la carta a la pata de su lechuza, y la apremió cariñosamente para que emprendiese aprisa el vuelo. Después de que el animal hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche, Minerva McGonagall, visiblemente más tranquila, se sentó en su escritorio a esperar a Harry Potter. Pronto tendrían al que se había atrevido a entrar a robar a su despacho.

Marcus Belby era el vigilante nocturno del _Hospital san Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._ Sobrino del célebre Damocles Belby, creador de la _Poción de Matalobos_, y miembro de la casa Ravenclaw, algunos en su familia podían pensar que aquel era un trabajo indigno para un Belby; pero la verdad era que Marcus adoraba lo que hacía.

Las noches en el hospital eran tranquilas, y casi siempre tenía poco trabajo. Como mucho, alguna vez tenía que guiar de vuelta a su habitación a algún enfermo que trataba de escaparse. Aquella noche, sin embargo, a Marcus le llamó la atención un fenómeno al que no encontraba explicación. De la chimenea del recibidor, habían surgido, no una, sino tres veces, unas brillantes llamas verdes. Sin embargo, Marcus no había podido ver a nadie saliendo de entre las llamas, y aquello le olía a cuerno quemado al perspicaz guarda.

Albus, Scorpius y Anne vieron a Marcus acercarse y se quedaron petrificados. No habían esperado que hubiera nadie trabajando a aquellas horas en el hospital. El vigilante sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la chimenea.

-¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó Marcus- Le aviso que soy un oficial del Ministerio, altamente cualificado y entrenado para proteger este hospital de amenazas externas –advirtió.

Anne y Scorpius se quedaron quietos, sabiendo que el _Encantamiento Desilusionador_ funcionaría mejor si no se movían. Albus, sin embargo, se deslizó todo lo lenta y silenciosamente que pudo, buscando la espalda de Marcus, en caso de que fuese necesario actuar.

-_Retorna Status_ –dijo Belby agitando la varita. Un rayo de color azulado se dirigió hacia donde, Albus sabía, estaban sus amigos. Albus contuvo el aire, pero ninguno de sus amigos se hizo visible. Quedamente suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, al vigilante aún no se le habían acabado las ideas. Agitando de nuevo la varita gritó- _Aparecium_.

Albus vio como la silueta de uno de sus amigos comenzaba a hacerse visible y supo que debía actuar cuanto antes para evitar que el guarda pudiese identificarlos. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Marcus. _Obscuro_ –gritó. Marcus Belby se volvió al oír la voz del chico detrás suyo, pero nada pudo hacer contra el rayo negro que éste le había dirigido, que le golpeó antes de que el vigilante pudiera alzar su varita para defenderse. Anne y Scorpius, este último ahora visible, tomaron ejemplo de Albus y sacaron sus varitas.

Lanzaron a Marcus sendos hechizos, pero esta vez el guarda los estaba esperando; y aun cegado como se encontraba por el hechizo de Albus, consiguió echarse al suelo para esquivarlos, haciendo que el hechizo de Scorpius estuviera a punto de alcanzar a Albus. Marcus rodó por el suelo y se levantó de un salto, apuntó con su varita a Scorpius, al que no podía ver a pesar de ser el único de los tres chicos que era visible. Si Marcus no hubiera estado ciego, tal vez el descubrir a un niño de once años en la trayectoria de su varita le hubiera hecho dudar. Sin embargo, el vigilante, incapaz de ver, como estaba, agitó por tercera vez en la noche su varita, y la de Scorpius salió despedida de su mano.

Albus desesperado alzó su varita de nuevo. _Petrificus Totalus_- gritaron él y Anne al mismo tiempo. Los dos rayos de color gris golpearon al guardia, uno en el pecho y otro en la espalda; y Marcus cayó al suelo, incapaz de ver ni de mover ni un músculo.

-Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo –les dijo apremiante Albus a sus amigos, de los que sólo podía ver a Scorpius, que en ese momento se agachaba a recuperar su varita.

-Un segundo, Al –respondió desde algún lugar cercano al cuerpo inmóvil del vigilante su amiga Anne- Será mejor que lo ocultemos para que no lo encuentren._ Decéptio Imago_ –dijo la chica apuntando con su varita a Marcus, que al momento desapareció de la vista. Después, se volvió hacia Scorpius, y repitiendo el hechizo, también éste dejó de ser visible.

-Gracias, Anne –dijo Scorpius agradecido- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a ver al tío de Albus rápido. Creo que ya he tenido suficientes emociones por esta noche.

Harry Potter llegó, vía red _Flu,_ tan rápido como pudo al despacho de Minerva McGonagall. El patronus de la directora le había cogido en la cama, mientras Harry tenía encima a su mujer, Ginny, que se movía rítmicamente mientras soltaba gemidos de placer.

Ginny le había amenazado con dejarle sin cena durante una semana, con lanzarle una maldición de _Mocomurciélagos_, y finalmente con el divorcio, si se le ocurría dejarla así para irse a ver a McGonagall; pero al final Harry había conseguido que atendiese a la voz de la razón y la mujer le había dejado marcharse al castillo.

-Harry –le llamó la directora desde su escritorio cuando vio al mago salir de la chimenea- Siento haberte molestado, pero la situación…

-Es aún peor de lo que crees, Minerva –respondió Harry- Esas memorias contenían información que en manos equivocadas podría ser muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé, Harry, yo… -balbuceó la directora, un tanto avergonzada- Sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera. Pero he estado estos diecinueve años guardando esas memorias, y no pude resistirme a echarlas un vistazo –terminó la directora. Su rostro era de absoluta contrición.

-Bueno, ahora ya da igual –dijo Harry restándole importancia- Pensé que aquí estarían seguras, pero queda claro que debí destruirlas. Minerva, si has visto lo que contenían, sabes lo importante que es que atrapemos a quien se las ha llevado –le explicó con urgencia en la voz.

-Tranquilo, Harry –le dijo la directora- El ladrón huyó por la red _Flu_, ya he escrito a mi prima. En breve sabremos quién o quiénes han robado esas memorias. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té mientras esperamos la respuesta? –le preguntó la anciana bruja.

-Gracias, Minerva. Te estaría muy agradecido –aceptó Harry.

Minerva agitó en el aire su varita, y de la nada apareció una tetera y dos tazas, así como un pequeño plato con pastas.

Harry iba ya por su segunda taza, cuando un estallido le hizo sobresaltarse. Sacando su varita, miro hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido; pero no vio nada salvo una pluma negra y un trozo de pergamino, que planeaban juntos hacia el suelo.

-Perdona si te ha asustado, Harry –se disculpó McGonagall acercándose al lugar de la explosión y recogiendo la carta- Es el Diricawl de mi sobrina, lo usa para entregar el correo urgente -explicó. Después, desenrolló el pergamino. Nada la pudo haber preparado para la sorpresa que se llevó al leer la carta que le mandaba su sobrina. Sin palabras, se la pasó a Harry, que no se sorprendió menos que ella al leerla.

_Querida tía:_

_Feliz Navidad a ti también. Nada menos que cuatro magos han usado tu chimenea esta noche. Sus nombres son:_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_ Anne Latrodectus Zabini_

_Harry James Potter_

_Te quiere,_

_Mary G._

_**Nota:**__ He de decir que el personaje de Mary G. McGonagall es un personaje sólo parcialmente inventado. En los libros se hace referencia a una tal M.G. McGonagall, que estudió en Hogwarts a finales de los sesenta, principios de los setenta (Minerva es de los cuarenta). Además, Arthur Weasley comenta cuando va a recoger a Harry a Privet Drive por la red Flu, que tiene un contacto en la oficina de Transportes Mágicos, que les ha conectado su chimenea. He decidido aunar estos dos hechos para crear a este personaje, que probablemente salga más en el futuro._

_Por último, deciros que los Diricawls tampoco los he creado yo. Aparecen en "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", de Newt Scamander y son lo que vosotros los muggles conocéis como dodos. También se habla de su capacidad de desaparecer en un estallido de plumas al igual que los fénix._

_Ahora paso a responder vuestros comentarios._

_**Álex:**__ Sí, la verdad es que Harry es un poco ingenuo… Siempre me lo he imaginado así al pensar en él como padre. Además, Harry comprende mejor cómo piensa James, que es un Gryffindor como él; la manera de pensar de Albus, sin embargo, le resulta en ocasiones incomprensible. Poco a poco irá viendo que el hijo que él cree más se parece a él, es en realidad el más especial._

_Sigue comentando, siempre es un placer leerte._

_**Affy bp:**__Jaja, me alegro de que te unas a nosotros. Y me alegro aún más de que comentes en tan buenos términos. La verdad es que nunca había escrito nada antes, así que no te puedes ni imaginar lo que me alegra que me digas que te gusta cómo escribo._

_En cuanto a lo que comentas con respecto a los primos de Albus… que quieres que te diga, son pequeños Ronnies, cabezotas por naturaleza XDD_

_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Sigue así_

_**Mina-the-owl: **__Jaja, bienvenida a ti también, y muchas gracias por tus buenas críticas. El personaje de Anne a mí también me gusta mucho, aunque aún no he tenido tiempo de desarrollarlo tanto como quisiera._

_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Sigue comentando._

_**Valeriuscullen:**__ ¡Cuánta gente nueva! Bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Sigue comentando._

_**Hikari Asakura: **__Y… más gente nueva. ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué gusto da ver que cada vez más gente lee y comenta! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y el que la historia se parezca a como tú te la hubieras imaginado es sin duda uno de los mejores comentarios que me han hecho hasta ahora. Eso es justo lo que quería lograr. Sigue comentando_


	12. Pillados

_**Nota (de un autor arrepentido):**__ Bueno, que puedo decir cuando cualquier excusa se queda corta. Supongo que la mayoría de vosotros no esperabais ya que actualizase. Os confieso una cosa, yo tampoco._

_Escribir este fanfic está siendo una de las tareas más agotadoras que he hecho en mi vida. Y sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que sin duda es gratificante. Todos los meses que he estado sin actualizar, me encontraba muchas veces con mono de escribir, de plasmar mis ideas en papel; pues me encanta que las leáis. Y sin embargo, por una cosa o por otra siempre acababa dejándolo estar; sobre todo por no tener que daros esta explicación que os estoy dando ahora._

_He de decir que lo que me ha decidido a ponerme de nuevo en marcha han sido vuestros comentarios, especialmente los que me han llegado en este periodo de inactividad; ya que mucha gente nueva se ha animado a comentar __al ver que no actualizaba._

_Me encanta que os guste la historia, y por esa razón voy a continuar. Pero quiero deciros una cosa, porque si no lo hago creo que no seré capaz de terminar la historia. Cada capítulo de estos, tiene detrás de sí unas quince horas de trabajo (y hablo sólo de tiempo de escritura y repaso). Le dedico mi tiempo muy a gusto, esperando que quede lo mejor posible para vosotros, y todo lo que pido a cambio es que vosotros dediquéis tres minutos para comentar, aunque sea negativamente (lo podéis hacer de forma anónima). No esperéis a que esté un mes sin actualizar para comentar, porque entonces perdemos el hilo de la historia, yo y vosotros._

_A los que ya comentaban cada semana, daros las gracias, y pediros perdón. Si me dais una segunda oportunidad, y continuáis leyendo y comentando, prometo no defraudaros de nuevo._

_Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, aunque como es continuación del anterior, os recomiendo que releáis antes aquel si no lo recordáis bien._

CAPITULO 12: Pillados **(Si no has leído la nota, no continúes ¬¬)**

La vida como retrato era, de largo, una vida mucho más aburrida que la de fantasma. Aún más, cuando se había disfrutado en vida de la notoriedad y la fama de la que había gozado Dilys Derwent en sus días.

Dilys era consciente de que su verdadero yo se encontraba en realidad '_al otro lado'_, disfrutando de una eternidad de paz y descanso muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, lejos de aliviar su malestar, este hecho no hacía sino aumentar su desazón por haber sido abandonada en aquel mundo plano e insípido.

Hacía más de tres siglos, Dilys había sido una de las brujas más prometedoras de su generación. Durante muchos años, había sido directora del _Hospital san Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_, y sólo había dejado este puesto cuando le habían ofrecido hacerse cargo de la dirección del _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_, un cargo que, algunos consideraban, rivalizaba en importancia con el de Ministro de Magia. Tres siglos después sin embargo, Dilys se veía confinada a los límites de su retrato y unos pocos más que tenía permitido visitar; obligada a ver pasar por delante suyo a gente que mucho tiempo atrás la había olvidado y que ni siquiera le echaba un rápido vistazo.

Pero sin duda lo que peor llevaba Dilys, era la llamada _Ley de Cooperación de Retratos_. Por ley, el destruir cualquier retrato de un personaje público constituía un delito castigado con una multa de una cuantía considerable; sin embargo, nada impedía que dicho retrato acabase pudriéndose en un mugriento almacén sin volver a ver nunca más la luz del sol, si éste se negaba a cooperar.

La situación era aún peor en casos como el de Dilys, que en vida no había tenido que responder nunca ante nadie y que al tener dos retratos, ahora se veía obligada a rendir cuentas tanto frente a la directora de Hogwarts, como frente al de san Mungo, al que encima consideraba un cretino. Por esta razón, cuando Dilys descubrió a tres muchachos andando a hurtadillas por el hospital, decidió investigar un poco más antes de informar. Había además algo en uno de los muchachos que la había intrigado. Sin decir nada, siguió a los muchachos en silencio, prestando especial atención al chico de alborotado cabello negro.

* * *

Albus, ocupado como había estado en sus pensamientos el día de su primera visita al hospital, no recordaba qué camino había tomado para llegar a la habitación de su tío. Así, tras su enfrentamiento con Marcus Belby, él, Anne y Scorpius deambularon por los pasillos del hospital tratando de hallar alguna indicación que les ayudase a encontrar el camino; muy conscientes de que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Albus estaba a punto de darse por vencido, a punto de decirle a sus amigos que sería mejor que volviesen, cuando la voz de una mujer les dejó a todos parados en el sitio conteniendo la respiración.

-Podríais decirme que es lo que buscáis con tanta insistencia –dijo con tono neutro- Tal vez yo podría ayudaros.

Albus miró alrededor suyo, tratando de localizar de dónde había venido la voz, pero no parecía haber nadie a la vista. Fue Anne la que le indicó con el dedo que mirase a la pared, donde en un cuadro una anciana bruja con tirabuzones plateados en el pelo les observaba, inafectada al parecer por los hechizos antidetección que los alumnos estaban empleando.

-No hacemos nada malo –se disculpó aprisa Albus, intentando convencer a la bruja de que no los delatase.

-_Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta_ –respondió crípticamente la anciana, con media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Eso es un conjuro, o es que no habla usted inglés? –preguntó tontamente Scorpius.

-Es una frase hecha, pequeño inepto –le contestó la bruja sorprendida- Desde luego… los jóvenes de hoy en día cada vez sabéis menos –añadió lanzándoles uno a uno una mirada ofendida. Al llegar a Albus, sin embargo, cambió su expresión por una de afable cordialidad.

-Es increíble. Tú en Slytherin, me pregunto en qué estaba pensando ese viejo sombrero andrajoso cuando te seleccionó –comentó la anciana como si conociese a Albus de toda la vida.

-Bueno, en parte yo se lo pedí –admitió Albus- Además, yo no soy mi padre –añadió con un tono que retaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a negarlo.

-¿Tu padre dices, chico? –preguntó confundida la bruja.

-Eh… claro, Harry Potter –explicó Albus igual de confundido.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que eres el hijo de Potter? –preguntó sorprendida la anciana- Muy interesante, ya lo creo, muy interesante –comentó más para sí misma que para los chicos- Pero yo en realidad lo decía por… -comenzó la bruja. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, decidió dejar la frase sin terminar tras lanzar una mirada de desconfianza a Scorpius y a Anne. Después, cambiando de tema, les preguntó- En cualquier caso, ¿qué es lo que hacéis por aquí a estas horas?

-Verá señora –comenzó a explicarse Anne en un tono que, Albus sabía, era de fingida inocencia- hemos venido a ver al tío de Albus, Ronald Weasley. Fue atacado el otro día.

-Oh, pobre cielo –dijo mirando a Albus con sincera compasión- La habitación de tu tío es la 427. Por ese pasillo un poco más adelante hay unas escaleras que suben al piso cuarto–señaló con el dedo.

-Muchas gracias, señora… -dudó Albus.

-¡Oh, qué cabeza la mía! –exclamó la anciana- Mi nombre es Dilys Derwent. Ha sido un placer conoceros a los tres, aunque haya sido en circunstancias tan funestas. Curioso que cada vez que conozco a un Potter, es porque un Weasley ha sido atacado.

-Un placer conocerla a usted también, señora Derwent –respondieron Albus, Anne y Scorpius a coro, sin entender este último comentario. Los tres, se volvieron para marcharse hacia donde la anciana les había indicado. La señora Derwent, sin embargo, le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Albus- Joven Potter, querido, que sepas que eres bienvenido a hacerme una visita en mi retrato del despacho de la directora McGonagall cuando lo desees.

Y sin que mediase palabra alguna más, Dilys Derwent caminó hasta el borde del lienzo y desapareció por detrás del marco. Albus, aún tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar. Sin duda pensaría mucho sobre esa conversación a lo largo de la semana, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar. Con un gesto de Albus, él y sus amigos siguieron su camino.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación 427, Albus sabía que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo. Debían de ser alrededor de las tres de la mañana, e iban a necesitar tiempo para volver sin ser vistos hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aún así, una vez allí no tenía sentido marcharse sin ver a su tío, por lo que el joven se acercó a la puerta y, tras dudar unos segundos, la abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomando aire, Albus entró silenciosamente en la habitación, mientras que Anne y Scorpius, decidieron darle a su amigo un poco de privacidad y se quedaron fuera montando guardia.

Nada podría haber preparado a Albus para lo que se encontró en aquella habitación. La tenue luz que entraba proveniente del pasillo a través de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar el chico, era suficiente para que éste, llevando como llevaba las gafas de Dugbog, pudiese ver en la estancia como si fuese de día.

Justo en frente suyo, reposando la cabeza sobre una estrecha cama donde descansaba un hombre que Albus no reconoció, se hallaba su tía Hermione. En su cara quedaban rastros de haber estado llorando hacía muy poco, hasta que había caído rendida ante el cansancio, y entre sus manos sostenía con sumo cuidado una de las del enfermo que yacía en la cama.

Fue entonces cuando Albus se dio cuenta de quién debía ser el otro hombre. Acercándose, pudo distinguir los destellos rojizos en el cabello de su tío; pero nada más en aquella decrépita figura recordaba al hombre otrora sano y alegre que él conocía.

Tapado como estaba por las mantas, la cara era todo lo que Albus podía ver de su tío. Sin embargo, sólo ésta fue ya más que suficiente para hacerle desear al muchacho salir corriendo. Al ver la expresión de dolor y miedo en los ojos de su tío, y las grandes heridas que antes habían sido su nariz y sus orejas, sin poderlo evitar, Albus vomitó a un lado de la cama. Y entonces, aunque tan sólo duró un momento, experimentó una punzada de odio hacia su padre. Lo odió por haber permitido que eso sucediera, y sobre todo por haberles mentido, por haberles dicho a él y a sus primos que todo iba a estar bien, que su tío iba a recuperarse sin problemas.

Sabiendo que andaban cortos de tiempo, y que ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, Albus se volvió para marcharse, casi deseando no haber entrado allí en primer lugar. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, al echar la vista atrás, Albus vio un folio de papel que colgaba a los pies de la cama. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, y aún temblando de rabia, decidió ver qué es lo que decía el informe médico sobre su tío. Saltándose todo el galimatías médico, Albus fue a la parte importante, la parte donde decía qué es lo que tenía, y si iba a estar bien. Aún así, el chico apenas sí entendió la mitad de lo que leyó.

… _El paciente se encuentra en estado de coma profundo, provocado por un fuerte traumatismo cráneo-encefálico. Además, el enfermo presenta signos de haber sido torturado con una variedad de hechizos de naturaleza desconocida; si bien parece plausible que, entre otros, fuesen empleadas tanto la maldición Cruciatus, como la Tortura Metamórfica. El estado del paciente no presenta mejoría, y no es posible pronosticar si recuperará la consciencia, ni tampoco si, en caso de hacerlo, será en pleno uso de sus facultades motoras y sensoriales…_

Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que Albus lo pudiese remediar, y sentía una presión asfixiante en el pecho. No había entendido la mayoría de las palabras técnicas que aparecían en el informe, y siendo como era alumno de primero, nunca había oído hablar de la maldición _Cruciatus_ o de la _Tortura Metamórfica_; pero ahora ya sabía lo que se temía: que era posible, tal vez incluso probable, que su tío no se recuperase nunca de aquel ataque.

Sin querer mirar atrás, Albus echó a correr, con lágrimas aún cayéndole de los ojos, y salió de la habitación al pasillo donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Scorpius, al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo, corrió a su lado e hizo algo que días después no reconocería haber hecho. Abrazó a Albus, apoyándole la cabeza contra su hombro, y entonces sí, Albus rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Más de dos horas después de que llegara la carta de la sobrina de McGonagall, los chicos aún no habían regresado al colegio, y tanto Harry como la directora comenzaban a impacientarse. Harry no entendía por qué podrían haber querido salir del castillo a aquellas horas de la noche en el día de Navidad; y en realidad poco le importaba, estaba furioso.

Cierto era que él, a la edad de Albus, tampoco había sido un alumno ejemplar en el sentido convencional de la palabra; pero desde luego, nunca se le había ocurrido escaparse de los seguros terrenos del colegio en mitad de la noche.

Todavía rondaban estas ideas la cabeza de Harry, cuando en la chimenea un fuego verde intenso ardió iluminando la habitación. Él y McGonagall giraron la cabeza hacia allí, pero ninguno de los dos vio a nadie salir del fuego. Harry, entendiendo de inmediato lo que pasaba, dijo con voz severa:

-Albus Severus, quitaos ahora mismo esa _Capa de Invisibilidad _–su voz no dejaba duda de que estaba enfadado.

Por un momento nada pareció suceder, entonces, como salidos de la nada la cabeza y después el cuerpo de Albus se materializaron en el despacho. En el rostro del chico podían verse aún marcas de haber estado llorando, y a decir verdad parecía costarle trabajo incluso mantenerse de pie. Sólo esto logró calmar un poco los ánimos de su padre, que relajó ligeramente su expresión de enfado.

-Albus, hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Es que no están con usted el señor Malfoy y la señorita Zabini? –preguntó a su vez McGonagall con una sonrisa- Potter, parece que tenemos a nuestros ladrones –añadió triunfal mirando a Harry.

-Son niños, Minerva… -arguyó Harry, más preocupado en realidad por el motivo de las lágrimas de su hijo.

-Son Slytherins, Harry –adujo la directora.

-Minerva, ¿cómo iban unos alumnos de primero a romper los encantamientos con los que estaba protegido el armario? –razonó el padre de Albus. Después, volviéndose hacia este, le preguntó- Albus, ¿tú sabes dónde están Anne y Scorpius?

Albus dudó un momento, no queriendo delatar a sus amigos. Su padre, entendiendo bien el motivo de su reticencia le dijo con un tono amable, pero que no daba lugar a zafarse- No te esfuerces en protegerlos, Al. Sabemos que han usado la chimenea detrás de ti. Sólo queremos saber si iban o no contigo.

-Están aquí –contestó entonces el chico con la voz tomada, sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a su padre a la cara- No sabemos deshacer el _Encantamiento Desilusionador_.

Harry y McGonagall abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Fue sin embargo la directora, la que primero reaccionó y sacando su varita, barrió con ella toda la habitación sin hacer uso de una sola palabra. Al momento, tanto Anne como Scorpius se hicieron visibles.

-¿A quién habéis pedido ayuda para salir? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-A nadie –contestaron a la vez Anne y Scorpius, sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta. Albus sin embargo, ahora que tenía quien diese explicaciones por él, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, con la mirada fija en los pies de su padre.

-Algún alumno de un curso superior os ha tenido que ayudar con los _Encantamientos Desilusionadores_ –acusó la directora mirándolos con severidad.

-Anne lleva todo el curso practicando –explicó Scorpius.

-No digáis tonterías. No hay manera de que un alumno de primero… -comenzó el padre de Albus. Pero tuvo que cerrar la boca, porque en ese momento Anne sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos a Scorpius.

-¿Y bien, Potter? –intervino la profesora McGonagall asombrada- ¿sigues pensando que unos alumnos de primero son incapaces de hurgar en mi armario?

-Tranquila, Minerva. Estoy seguro de que tienen una explicación de por qué están fuera de la cama a estas horas –contestó Harry. Después volviéndose a los chicos, y mirándoles uno a uno, preguntó- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién me va a decir por qué razón habéis salido del castillo de madrugada?

Viendo que Albus seguía mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre, fue Scorpius el que se animó a contestar.

-Verá, señor… -dudó Scorpius- Al estaba muy preocupado por su tío… así que, decidimos hacerle una visita al hospital san Mungo.

Con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Harry miró a su hijo, comprendiendo ahora el motivo de sus lágrimas, así como que no pudiera ni mirarle a la cara. Volviéndose a la directora le preguntó:

-¿Me dejarías charlar un rato a solas con mi hijo, Minerva? Parece evidente que esta noche no vamos a resolver lo del robo, podemos hablar de ello mañana a primera hora –ofreció.

-Eh… sí, creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar un rato más –concedió la directora lanzando a Albus una mirada comprensiva. Después, mirando a Anne y a Scorpius con una mirada en nada parecida a la que acababa de dirigir a Albus, les dijo reprobatoriamente- Malfoy, Zabini, ustedes dos pueden irse también. Pero no piensen que me he olvidado de sus castigos. Recibirán noticias mías mañana mismo –les informó. Y tras despedirse de Harry con un "Hasta mañana, Potter", se marchó camino de su dormitorio. Anne y Scorpius no tardaron en irse ellos también, dejando solos a Albus, que hacía minutos que no abría la boca, y a su padre.

* * *

Varios minutos después de que Anne y Scorpius hubiesen abandonado el despacho de la directora, ni Albus ni Harry habían abierto aún la boca. El primero, seguía poniendo todo su empeño en mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a la cara de su padre; mientras que Harry observaba a su hijo evaluadoramente, tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas con las que dirigirse a su hijo. No fue hasta que escuchó a lo lejos las campanadas del reloj de la torre dando las cuatro, cuando Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que no tenían toda la noche. Su hijo tenía aspecto de necesitar todo el descanso que pudiera obtener.

-No sabes lo que me recuerdas a mí con tu edad –dijo Harry mirando a su hijo con una mezcla de cariño y comprensión. La frase, pareció ser la acertada, pues al menos consiguió hacer que Albus por fin, se atreviese a mirar a su padre a la cara.

-¿Tu también te escapaste del castillo por la noche? –preguntó Albus sorprendido aunque sin que su asombro llegarse a reflejarse en su cara.

-Bueno… no –reconoció Harry, contento de por lo menos haber conseguido arrancarle a su hijo unas pocas palabras- Pero lo habría hecho sin dudarlo si hubiesen atacado a tu tío y no me hubiesen dejado verlo –explicó.

Albus volvió a permanecer en silencio, meditando las últimas palabras de su padre. Tras un rato, le hizo a su padre la pregunta que éste más temía. Una pregunta, que no podía responder.

-Papá –dijo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no fue capaz de evitar que se le escapasen un par de lágrimas- ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién podría querer hacerle eso al tío Ron?

-Para esa pregunta no tengo respuesta, hijo –contestó Harry con semblante triste- Pero no me cabe duda de que tuvo que ser alguien muy fuerte, quienquiera que fuera. Tu tío era… es –se corrigió- un mago asombrosamente bueno.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Pronto, sin embargo, fue roto por el padre de Albus, que estaba decidido a que su hijo descansase cuanto fuera posible.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a la cama, Albus. Necesitas descansar –le recomendó comprensivamente- Pero antes, tengo que hacerte una última pregunta… -dijo con un asomo de duda- ¿Vas a contarles a tu hermano y a tus primos lo que has visto esta noche?

Albus meditó la respuesta brevemente. Por un momento, se imaginó reuniéndoles a todos, y contándoles cómo había encontrado a su tío, todo lo que había leído en el informe; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz. Era mejor que no se enterasen, Rose y Victoire ya habían llorado suficiente.

-No, papá. No sabría como decírselo -explicó.

Harry asintió aprobadoramente. Después mirando a su hijo a los ojos le preguntó en lo que era casi una disculpa- Entonces, ¿entiendes por qué no os lo contamos tu tía y yo en primer lugar?

-Sí, papá –respondió Albus con sinceridad- Ha sido muy duro ver así al tío Ron.

-¿Preferirías no haberlo visto? –le preguntó su padre interesado.

Albus reflexionó unos segundos sobre la pregunta. Había sido horrible ver en ese estado a su tío, pero también la incertidumbre, el no saber qué le había pasado a su tío, habría sido difícil de soportar por más tiempo.

-Creo que no, papá –decidió finalmente Albus- Siempre es mejor saber.

-Eres mucho más sabio de lo que yo era a tu edad, hijo –dijo orgulloso el padre de Albus. Y por alguna razón desconocida para éste, dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los retratos que colgaban de los muros del despacho; el de un anciano con gafas de medialuna, rostro amable y, larga barba y cabellos plateados, que dormía ajeno a la conversación que tenía lugar delante suyo.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, deciros para los que lo estéis dudando, que el personaje de Dilys Derwent no es de mi invención; sino que aparece en LODF. Tampoco la Tortura Metamórfica la he inventado yo. A ésta hace mención Lockhart en LCS cuando petrifican a la Señora Norris._

_No sé cuántos de los que me leíais antes os animareis a continuar leyéndome. Y además me da un poco de vergüenza responder a comentarios de hace meses, pero como prometí que todo review tendría contestación, pues paso ahora a responderos._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado._

_**Alexander Malfoy Black:**__ Tú, como siempre, comentando cada capítulo. No puedo sino darte las gracias, y esperar que puedas perdonarme. Preguntabas por el contenido de las memorias, todo se verá. Pero ya ves que Harry ha sido mucho más comprensivo de lo que esperabas. =P_

_Un saludo, y lo dicho, a ver si te vuelves a enganchar._

_**f-fate: **__Lector nuevo, siempre un placer ver que más gente se anima a leer. Espero que continúes leyendo, ya que comentabas que te estaba gustando mucho. Si no, culpa mía, y lo siento._

_Un saludo a ti también, y gracias por tan buena crítica._

_**Ginnya Potter**__**: **__Uno de los comentarios que más me ha animado a continuar. Aunque como he dicho, me gustaría que no hiciese falta que esté un mes sin escribir para que comentéis._

_Aún así, muchas gracias por comentar, que más vale tarde que nunca, y decirte que espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando tanto._

_**Seamisai:**__ Siempre un placer ver que me sigues leyendo, aunque no aguantes al Albus que estoy creando. XDD_

_Hacías muchas preguntas en tu comentario, ninguna de las cuales puedo responder, pero que aún así me gusta que se me hagan =P. Muchas gracias además por lo de las líneas horizontales, voy a intentarlo con éste capítulo a ver que tal._

_Un saludo, y te digo lo mismo que a los demás, a ver si te animas a seguir leyendo._


	13. Algo se cuece

_**Nota:**__ Bueno, pues aquí va un capítulo más. Nuevamente, muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado. Tenéis vuestra respuesta al final del capítulo. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy, y que comentéis._

_Por cierto, no puedo evitar aprovechar esta ocasión para recomendaros a todos los que aún no lo hayáis hecho, que veáis el primer capítulo de Game of Thrones (Juego de Tronos)__. De momento, podéis disfrutarlo en inglés subtitulado, pero a partir del 9 de mayo lo van a sacar doblado. No diré por qué cadena, porque no sé si entra dentro de las normas de la página. En cualquier caso, que sepáis que es una adaptación casi perfecta de la novela que hizo famoso a George R. R. Martin._

_Por cierto, por si alguno se lo estaba preguntando… sí, el que haya llamado a uno de mis personajes Arya Stahl es un homenaje a la magnífica saga de fantasía de Martin, donde hay una Arya Stark._

_En fin, no os doy más la murga y os dejo con el capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 13: Algo se cuece

La mañana después del día de Navidad, cuando en el castillo apenas empezaba a despertar la poca gente que se había quedado allí durante las vacaciones, la directora McGonagall recibió de nuevo a Harry en su despacho. El sueño de la profesora había sido desapacible, como si su mente, consciente de la gravedad de los hechos acaecidos en las últimas semanas, se hubiese negado a darse un respiro.

Primero habían sido los asesinatos y las desapariciones de antiguos mortífagos; a los que McGonagall no había concedido demasiada importancia, segura de que eran obra de familiares o amigos de víctimas de la guerra contra Voldemort, resentidas por la liberación de sus antiguos seguidores.

A decir verdad, aunque la anciana profesora desaprobaba tales actos violentos, no podía evitar pensar que aquellas personas merecían en realidad cualquier final que pudieran tener. Al fin y al cabo, no era sino natural el que alguna de las innumerables familias que esos desalmados habían roto hacía diecinueve años buscase ahora venganza.

Después había llegado la agresión a Ronald Weasley, que había empezado a preocupar a la directora; no sólo por el aprecio que tenía siempre hacia cualquiera de sus antiguos alumnos (aunque como era el caso, no hubiesen demostrado nunca habilidad alguna para las Transformaciones), sino porque además intuía en este ataque alguna razón oculta que iba mucho más allá de lo que hubiera podido en ese momento imaginarse.

Por último, hacía unas pocas horas, alguien había irrumpido en su despacho, burlado todas las defensas mágicas que protegían su armario, y sustraído los frascos que contenían los recuerdos que Harry Potter le había confiado; recuerdos que en posesión de personas no adecuadas, podían acabar con la paz que tanto habían luchado por conseguir.

Por su parte, la cabeza de Harry había estado ocupada toda la noche con pensamientos similares a los que habían circulado por la de la profesora McGonagall. Éste se preguntaba además, si era posible que estos tres incidentes estuvieran de algún modo relacionados. Pero por más que se devanaba los sesos, y aunque su intuición le decía que debían de estarlo, no acababa de dar con la tecla correcta. Había algo que se le escapaba, y por esa razón no podía esperar a hablar con la directora, que en el pasado siempre había demostrado tener la cabeza bien amueblada.

-Me alegro de encontrarla despierta, profesora –saludó Harry nada más salir de la chimenea del despacho de la directora, y encontrarse a ésta esperándole sentada al frente de su escritorio- Intuyo que no ha pasado una buena noche.

Las ojeras en los ojos de la anciana profesora eran más que evidentes.

-Intuyes bien, Potter –admitió ella- Todo esto tiene muy mala pinta: los mortífagos, Weasley, las memorias… Y mientras tú jugando a ser comentarista –le reprendió. Luego le dijo en lo que era casi una súplica- Harry, tienes que volver a la _Oficina_.

-Vamos, Minerva –repuso Harry- Dejar la _Oficina_ fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Además -añadió- No es como si los hubiese dejado indefensos. Livius Vale es un mago extraordinariamente bueno.

-Que sea un buen mago no quiere decir que sepa como dirigir una cuadrilla de aurores –adujo la directora sabiamente- Harry, algo terrible se está cociendo. Puedo sentirlo.

-Entonces… ¿tú también sospechas que todo pueda estar relacionado? –preguntó Harry intentando llevar la conversación hacia un tema con el que se sintiese más cómodo.

-¿Los ataques y el robo? –preguntó la anciana directora- Estoy casi segura de ello –asintió- Poca gente sabía de esos recuerdos, Harry. Esa información tuvo que venir de Weasley.

-Ron nunca diría nada –negó rotundamente Harry.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Potter –maldijo McGonagall- ¿Es que no viste el estado en que lo dejaron? ¡Hasta un mudo habría encontrado las palabras para contar cuanto le preguntasen!

-Jamás se lo tendría en cuenta si hubiese dicho algo –admitió él reconociendo la dureza de la tortura a la que había sido sometido su amigo- Sin embargo, sigo pensando que Ron jamás contaría nada –contradijo cabezonamente Harry.

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada condescendiente, pero no quiso hacer más hincapié en el tema, con lo que decidió dejarlo estar y plantear en su lugar otra cuestión.

-¿Y qué relación crees que guardan los ataques a mortífagos con todo esto? –preguntó interesada por conocer la opinión del que fuera su alumno.

-Esas memorias contenían información muy importante sobre la _Segunda Guerra_, Minerva –expuso Harry- No sólo podrían ser muy valiosas para el que atacó a Ron, sino también para quien quiera que esté cazando a los exmortífagos.

-¿Pero cómo podrían saber ellos de las memorias, Harry? –repuso la directora sin poder contenerse- El robo lo ha tenido que llevar a cabo el que sea que atacó al señor Weasley. Y sabes de sobra que en esas memorias había información mucho más importante que la que pudiera haber sobre una panda de magos oscuros. Creo que intentas engañarte a ti mismo para no ver la gravedad del asuntó –le acusó.

Harry esta vez se mantuvo callado, no queriendo desvelar lo que rondaba su cabeza. Nuevamente, fue tarea de la directora el cambiar de tema. Era evidente que Potter se negaba a reconocer la posibilidad de que hubiese sido su amigo quién les hubiera hablado de la existencia y ubicación de las memorias.

-Lo que aún me intriga es cómo demonios han desaparecido esos frascos –aportó la directora- Según Mary, tú, tu hijo y sus amigos fuisteis los únicos que empleasteis la chimenea anoche.

-En realidad, profesora, eso tiene muy fácil explicación –respondió Harry.

-¿Qué explicación, Harry? –preguntó McGonagall sorprendida.

-Verá profesora, en realidad no sabemos que el robo se produjese ayer –comenzó Harry- Sólo sabemos que los chicos hicieron saltar la alarma ayer, y eso hizo que nos diésemos cuenta de que faltaban los frascos. Pero los recuerdos podían llevar semanas desaparecidos –explicó.

-Pero Harry, en la Oficina de Transportes Mágicos se guardan los registros de chimeneas de los últimos tres meses –repuso esperanzada la directora- Puedo contactar con mi sobrina y…

-No creo que fuese a servir de mucho, profesora –le cortó Harry, que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad- Sería una lista muy larga, con lo que apenas avanzaríamos, y si el ladrón hubiera estado ya aquí con otro motivo, pasaría desapercibido –razonó.

- De acuerdo, Potter. Suéltalo ya –le espetó la directora perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Es la segunda vez que insinúas la posibilidad de que haya un traidor entre nosotros. ¿Es que sospechas que alguien que conocemos puede estar detrás del robo? –preguntó perpleja la directora.

-De momento no tengo razones para pensar así, profesora –negó Harry tras un momento de duda- Y es precisamente porque no deseo tenerlas, por lo que no quiero esa lista –explicó. Por la mente de Harry pasaron sin embargo, sin saber por qué, unas palabras que, en una situación muy distinta, le había dirigido su hijo la noche anterior: _"Creo que no, papá –había dicho- Siempre es mejor saber"_. Por doloroso que sea.

* * *

Aquella noche, Albus siguió el consejo de su padre y se saltó el desayuno para dormir todo lo que pudiese. Cuando por fin despertó a la hora de la comida, su humor era ligeramente mejor al que había exhibido la noche anterior en el despacho de la directora. Por supuesto, seguía preocupado por su tío Ron, y horrorizado por el estado en el que se lo había encontrado. Pero por lo menos, la conversación de la noche anterior con su padre, y las horas de descanso, le habían tranquilizado en gran medida, y en su rostro ya no había seña alguna de haber llorado.

Albus entendía ahora la tremenda tensión a la que habían tenido que estar sometidos su padre y su tía Hermione aquellas semanas, y por fin entendía también las razones que los había llevado a no querer que Albus, James y sus primos viesen a su tío en el hospital. Sencillamente, habían querido protegerlos, aunque ello les hiciese la experiencia aún más dura a ellos. Y Albus les estaba tremendamente agradecido por ello.

Albus saltó de la cama, hambriento por no haber comido nada desde el día anterior, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Las camas que ocupaban habitualmente los gemelos Bennett, que se habían ido a pasar las Navidades con su familia, estaban vacías; y en la estancia reinaba el silencio, salvo por el débil sonido de una respiración proveniente de la cama de al lado de la de Albus. Al volver la vista hacia allí, el chico descubrió que su amigo Scorpius aún no se había despertado. Decidiendo que era mejor avisarle (después lo lamentaría si tenía que esperar sin comer hasta la cena), Albus se acercó a la cama de su amigo y tomándole del hombro le zarandeó suavemente, mientras le llamaba.

-¡Al!, ¿qué ocurre? –exclamó Scorpius despertando de tal salto que a punto estuvo de darle un cabezazo a su amigo. En su rostro podía apreciarse una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto por haber sido despertado.

-Vístete, Scor. Si no bajamos rápido al comedor, nos vamos a perder la comida –le apremió Albus.

Ante la mención a la comida, Scorpius salió de la cama como propulsado, y en menos que canta un gallo se puso la camisa, los pantalones, la corbata y por último, la túnica del uniforme. Después se volvió para marcharse junto a Albus; pero éste se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirando a su amigo con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Al? –le preguntó Scorpius a su amigo, impaciente por ir al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de lo que seguro distaría poco de ser un banquete.

-Bueno, Scor –bromeó Albus ampliando su sonrisa- Para empezar te has abrochado mal la camisa, pero para lo que no tengo palabras es para tus calzoncillos. ¿Tu madre aún te los compra con ositos y corazones? –preguntó Albus rompiendo a reír.

-Como digas algo, Potter –amenazó Scorpius, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía del color de una quaffle- te…

-Tranquilo, amigo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –aseguró Albus al borde de una carcajada- Pero dime, ¿tengo que preocuparme por el abrazo de ayer? –le pinchó.

-No sé de qué abrazo me hablas –respondió Scorpius con el rostro serio mientras se abotonaba correctamente la camisa- Además, no soy yo el que ayer lloriqueaba como una niña –retrucó. Y esta vez fue a Albus al que le tocó sonrojarse.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy –decidió Albus, recomponiéndose- Si tú no le dices a nadie que lloré, yo no hablaré más del abrazo -propuso.

-Ni de los calzoncillos –exigió a su vez su amigo.

-Hecho –accedió Albus. Y los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

-Ya pensaba que tampoco ibais a subir a comer –les reprendió Anne a Albus y a Scorpius, cuando estos dos entraron cinco minutos después en el _Gran Comedor_ y se sentaron al lado de su amiga.

-Necesitábamos descansar, Anne –le respondió Scorpius al tiempo que llenaba su plato con todo lo que podía alcanzar. Albus, por su lado, optó por echar primero un vistazo a la estancia.

La poca gente que se había quedado en el castillo durante las vacaciones hacía que el _Gran Comedor_ pareciera aún más grande de lo que ya de por sí era. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas se hallaban sentados en una misma mesa común, que había sido dispuesta en el centro; mientras que, los profesores que habían decidido pasar la Navidad en el castillo, se sentaban en su habitual mesa al fondo de la habitación.

En uno de los extremos de la mesa, Albus distinguió la descomunal figura de Hagrid, que charlaba animadamente con la profesora Arya Stahl. A su lado, el profesor Bertus Flitwick, sin duda el más odiado por Albus, leía el periódico aparentemente muy interesado. Albus no vio, sin embargo, ni rastro de la directora McGonagall, ni del profesor Slughorn, que normalmente prefería comer en su despacho por el dolor que le producía en ocasiones su pierna mala.

La comida debía haber empezado hacía ya tiempo, pues la mayoría de alumnos y profesores degustaban ya los postres. Albus, se dio toda la prisa que pudo para acabar con el primero , y después se sirvió todas las patatas y la carne asada que le cupo en el plato.

Scorpius, por otro lado, había terminado ya con su segunda ración de carne, e iba a empezar a atacar unas chuletas que tenían una pinta especialmente buena, cuando una voz que todos reconocieron les hizo dejar los cubiertos y volverse.

-Hola, chicos –les saludó la jovial voz de la profesora Stahl.

-Buenos días, profesora –corearon los chicos, extrañados por el motivo que podía haber hecho que la joven y guapa profesora se acercase a ellos.

-Me temo que el asunto que traigo no es tan bueno –rebatió la profesora- El profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que hable con vosotros con motivo de vuestro castigo.

Albus, Anne y Scorpius se miraron entre sí. Naturalmente, debían de haberlo previsto. No era posible que se escapasen tan de rositas después de la que habían montado la noche anterior. Normalmente, hubiera sido Slughorn el que les habría comunicado su castigo a los chicos, pero todo el mundo sabía que, debido al delicado estado de salud del anciano profesor, era Arya Stahl, la profesora de DCAO de Albus, y sin duda su preferida, la que hacía las veces de Jefa de la Casa Slytherin en todo salvo en nombre.

-Bueno –continuó la profesora al ver que sus alumnos no tenían nada que comentar- La directora McGonagall ha decidido descontar treinta puntos a la casa por cada uno de ustedes –Su tono era serio y oficial, pero no tan reprobatorio como habría cabido esperar después de que tres de sus alumnos se las hubiesen ingeniado para hacer perder noventa puntos para su casa- Además, una vez terminen sus vacaciones, los tres cumplirán una semana de castigos por las tardes. Señorita Zabini –dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica- Hable con el profesor Slughorn para que le informe sobre su castigo. Usted, Potter, preséntese en mi despacho el primer día después de las vacaciones a las seis en punto. En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy –añadió mirando a Scorpius- El profesor Flitwick se ha ofrecido a ocuparse personalmente de su castigo.

El rostro de Scorpius se volvió lívido, y Albus no pudo sino compartir sus temores. De los tres, Scorpius había sido sin duda el que peor suerte había corrido. Era poco probable que el viejo profesor Slughorn se pasase en exceso con Anne, y Albus incluso había creído distinguir el amago de una sonrisa en la cara de la profesora Stahl cuando ésta le había informado de que cumpliría el castigo con ella. Flitwick, sin embargo, sencillamente detestaba a Scorpius, y Albus no podía evitar preguntarse con qué intenciones se habría ofrecido a ocuparse del castigo de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, profesora –contestó Anne por los tres, al ver que sus amigos permanecían callados. Después, con un rostro contrito que, Albus sabía, era una fachada, se disculpó- Muchas gracias, y… lo sentimos. De veras.

-No lo sientan tanto –les disculpó comprensiva la joven profesora con un gesto de la mano- Son alumnos de primero y estas cosas son normales. Me disgustaré si veo que no tienen intención de cambiar de actitud. Aunque, la verdad –reconoció- No puedo evitar preguntarme qué hicieron para ganarse semejante castigo.

-La directora estaba ayer muy enfadada –explicó Albus- Un ladrón entró en su despacho a robar algo de su armario.

-Merlín –exclamó la profesora con cara de sorpresa- Pero, ¿qué robaron? ¿Lograron atrapar al ladrón? –les preguntó interesada.

-No lo sabemos, profesora –respondió Albus- Pero debía ser importante si tuvo que ir a esas horas mi padre -razonó.

-Caray, espero que se solucione pronto –dijo la profesora- En cualquier caso, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes y su castigo?

-Nos pillaron saliendo del castillo por la chimenea de la directora –explicó Scorpius con un sincero rostro de arrepentimiento. No en vano era él el que iba a soportar el peor castigo.

-¿Les dejó pasar la gárgola? –preguntó la profesora- ¿Cómo sabían la contraseña?

-Mi hermano –explicó Albus que tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar por el pisotón que le dio Anne en ese momento por debajo de la mesa- Para esas cosas es muy bueno, aunque para lo demás sea un insufrible Gryffindor.

-En todas las casas hay gente insufrible, Potter –le instruyó la profesora- Y en todas hay también gente que merece la pena -aclaró- Si no lo creyese así, no estaría aquí.

-Tiene razón, profesora, perdone –reconoció Albus. ¿A qué habría venido el pisotón de su amiga?- Es sólo que a veces es difícil ser el único Potter que ha ido a Slytherin.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Potter –le disculpó la profesora sin darle importancia- Bueno, ahora si me disculpan… tengo otros asuntos que atender –se despidió. Y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó el _Gran Comedor_.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has pisado? –le increpó Albus a su amiga una vez se aseguró de que nadie más podía oírles.

-Al, ¡la gárgola! –exclamó Anne, como si fuera evidente.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender. ¿A qué venía sacar ahora el tema de ese viejo y enorme montón de roca?

-¿Es que no recordáis lo que nos dijo? –aclaró al ver que no conseguía arrancar en sus amigos el gesto de sorpresa que había esperado- ¡Nos dijo que no éramos los únicos que habíamos ido a ver a la directora anoche! –exclamó.

-Anne, ¡eres un genio! –exclamó por su parte Albus- Eso quiere decir que el ladrón, sea quien sea, ¡es alguien del castillo!

-Tú sí que eres un genio, Potter –se metió con él su amiga lanzándole una mirada de decepción- Eso quiere decir que para saber quién es el ladrón, sólo tenemos que ir y preguntárselo a la gárgola. Y sí, Al –añadió con sorna- tuvo que ser alguien del castillo.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron asombrados. ¿Cómo podían no haberse dado cuenta antes? El ladrón, fuera quien fuera, había cometido un error muy grande. Y ellos se iban a asegurar de que pagase por ello. Expectantes, los tres chicos se apuraron en terminar de comer. Tenían un ladrón que atrapar.

_**Nota:**__ Pensaba continuar un poco más el capítulo… pero decidí haceros sufrir un poco, jejeje._

_De nuevo, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora, respondo a vuestras dudas, críticas y demás desvaríos._

_**Alexander Malfoy Black:**__ Gracias por comentar de nuevo, y me alegro de que añadieras la historia a tus alertas. Jaja, si el anterior se te hizo corto, supongo que este también. Lo siento pero es que a veces me gustan demasiado los cliffhangers. Sobre todo cuando se trata de un fic semanal.=P_

_Un saludo, espero que sigas leyendo_

_**arita**__**:**__ Las parejas están de momento sólo a medio decidir, pero va a haber de todo. Si creo que vale para la historia… ya dije que no tengo ningún problema con escribir sobre ello. Vamos, que ¡lo mismo hasta hago a Hagrid zoofílico! Jaja, es broma, tranquila._

_En cuanto a lo que dices de que en todas las casas hay gente buena y mala. No puedes tener más razón en ello. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que yo soy un Slytherin, contando la historia de otro. Es natural que tengas la impresión de que hay una cierta preferencia por la casa de las serpientes; porque la hay. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber gente buena en todas las casas… Es más, la hay. Creo que aún no he mostrado a ningún personaje que tenga el alma negra. Lo que pasa es que visto a través del cristal color verde de la casa Slytherin… Algunas personas que son buenas en general, pueden no parecerlo. Ron por ejemplo es una buena persona, pero eso no le impide ser muy prejuicioso con los Slytherins._

_Un saludo, y que sigas leyendo y comentando_

_**Seamisai**__**: **__Muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo. Me alegra que poco a poco vayas comprendiendo un poco más la manera de ser de Albus, y que te vaya gustando. Me alegro que te intrigase lo de Dilys. No puedo revelarte el misterio por no destrozar la sorpresa… pero bueno, por darte algo de información extra por ser un buen lector te diré una cosa: Dilys Derwent (en mi fic, porque no hay información al respecto en los libros) fue a Ravenclaw._

_Un saludo, y lo que os digo a todos: sigue leyendo, y comentando_


End file.
